Don't You Remember?
by byunbaek04
Summary: "apa kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Insoo tadi pagi, Soo?" Jongin / "aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo / "apa kau tidak bisa memberi satu lagi kesempatan padaku?" Jongin / "apa kau akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama jika aku memberi satu kesempatan lagi padamu?" Kyungsoo pair: kaisoo,hunhan,chanbaek/baekyeol,sulay,chenmin GS story. main pair: kaisoo
1. Prolog

Prolog

_Seoul, 12 Januari 2012_

"_apa aku terlambat, Soo?"  
><em>

"_tidak Jongin. Aku baru saja sampai"  
><em>

"_sejak kapan kau jadi pembohong, Kim Kyungsoo?"  
><em>

"_jangan seenaknya mengganti marga ku! Namaku masih Do Kyungsoo bukan Kim Kyungsoo!" protes Kyungsoo lalu mencubit pelan dada bidang Jongin.  
><em>

"_kau berkeringat Jongie. Kau berbohong lagi padaku"  
><em>

"_kenapa tidak menjawab? Jadi benar ya kau berbohong lagi padaku?"  
><em>

"_kyung, aku tidak ber- maksudku aku a-aku.."_

"_apa benar kau dari rumah Krystal?"  
><em>

"_apa aku berbuat salah Jonginnie? Apa aku pernah membuat mu kecewa? Apa pernah aku berkhianat dengan mu? Apa aku pernah marah padamu saat kau diam-diam menggoda wanita yang lebih cantik dariku dan sialnya aku tahu itu?"  
><em>

"_apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku saat aku tahu ternyata kau punya hubungan spesial dengan wanita lain dibelakangku? Sakit Jongin, hatiku sangat sakit. Aku tahu mungkin aku egois karna aku tak rela kalau kau dimiliki oleh perempuan lain, hiks.."_

_Kyungsoo sudah lama mengetahui hubungan Jongin dan Krystal dari Luhan, sahabatnya. Saat tahu itu ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak di depan wajah Jongin lalu memaki pria itu sepuasnya. Namun sayang, Kyungsoo tak bisa. Kyungsoo terlalu lembut dan terlalu mencintai Jongin. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin mengakhiri rasa sakit di hatinya selama ini, hari ini juga._

"_aku minta maaf, Soo.."  
><em>

"_kau bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunku Jongin. Apa sekarang hanya hari ulang tahun Krystal yang kau ingat? Hehe aku bodoh ya? Jelas saja hanya ulang tahun Krystal yang kau ingat. Dia kan Yeojachingu mu. Iya kan, Jongin?"  
><em>

"_Soo.. kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat ku merasa bersalah."_

"_kau merasa bersalah? Kenapa baru sekarang?"_

_"Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau juga diluar kendali saat berpacaran dengan ku?"_

"_DO KYUNGSOO! JAGA UCAPANMU!"  
><em>

"_maafkan aku Kyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." lirih Jongin._

"_sudahlah Jongin. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua kebohongan ini. Hatiku sudah kau buat luka, dan luka ini sudah terlalu dalam. Aku lelah Jongin.. sangat lelah... aku akan mencoba menutup luka yang sudah kau buat dengan perlahan. maafkan aku Jongin, tapi aku ingin kita-" __Jongin sangat tidak siap mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah menduga ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi sungguh ia sangat tidak siap._

"_-berakhir." Ucap Kyungsoo final. __Yeoja itu sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Ia juga sudah bertanya kepada sahabat-sahabat nya, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan ini adalah keputusan terakhir Kyungsoo. Mengakhiri hubungan nya dengan Jongin._

"_aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku egois jongin-ssi. Maaf juga kalau mungkin aku mengganggu hubungan mu dengan Krystal. Aku berjanji setelah ini hidupmu akan tenang dan aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jaga krystal. Jangan sakiti dia seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Annyeong Kim Jongin" __setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di taman._

"_Kyungsoo.." lirih Jongin disela tangisnya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

TBC or END?

HaiHaiHai... aku author baru disini. aku coba-coba aja buat fanfic ini pas denger lagunya Adele yang don't you remember. Btw ini pendek banget yah? maklum baru prolog. oh ya tolong review nya ya... tolong hargai author dan jangan jadi siders. aku mungkin gatau kalian jadi siders tapi tuhan tau loh. aku juga ngucapin makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan riview. kalo yang minat banyak Insyaallah akan dipost chapter 1 nya secepat mungkin. dan maaf ya kalo ini sedikit garing membosankan atau apalah itu. maklum author abal-abal hehe ^^

segitu dulu ya ^^ makasih yang udah mau riview. yang belum riview ditunggu riview nya ya ^^ yang siders semoga inget dosa dan tidak menjadi siders lagi ^^

Annyeong :* *FlykissbarengBaekhyun* *kabur*


	2. Chapter 1 : When Will I See You Again?

Don't You Remember?

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh sehun, Luhan (aka Oh Luhan), Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing (aka Kim Yixing), Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae

Pair : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Sulay,Chenmin

Main pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Marriage life, a little bit comedy, sad, and other.

Summary : Kim Jongin, seorang namja sempurna. Wajah tampan, mapan, tubuh tinggi tegap, otak cerdas, dan jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan sang ayah. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jongin, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dulu Jongin pernah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal dan membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti untuknya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?

Note : umur aku masih 14 tahun dan tahun ini 15 tahun. Jadi mohon maaf jika kata-kata yang aku gunakan kurang enak untuk dibaca, kurang pas, kurang greget, atau lain sebagainya. Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang mencoba menulis fanfic ini sesempurna mungkin. Terima kasih

Warning : ini Fanfic GS alias GenderSwitch. Yang gasuka gausah baca. Dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Adele – Don't You Remember'. Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, masih abal,dan bukan EYD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

_Seoul, 12 Januari 2012_

_Musim dingin masih setia singgah di negara dengan julukan 'Negeri Ginseng' itu. Ya, Korea Selatan. Suhu hari ini masih menduduki posisi hampir -5__⁰__ Celcius. Suhu yang cukup rendah. Itu terbukti karena tak banyak orang yang beraktifitas diluar dan lebih memilihi berdiam diri dirumah bersama keluarga mereka sambil menikmati coklat panas dan duduk didekat penghangat ruangan._

_Namun hal itu tidak berlaku sekarang untuk seorang yeoja dengan baju hangat berwarna soft pink miliknya. Tak lupa ia juga memakai celana panjang, penutup telinga, syal dan sepatu yang mungkin bisa meminimalisir tubuh mungil nya dari rasa dingin. Yeoja itu duduk dengan anggun disalah satu bangku panjang yang berada di taman dekat sungai Han._

_Sudah nyaris 2 jam yeoja yang memiliki mata bulat nan lucu itu duduk disana. Gila memang karna suhu sedang dingin-dingin nya mengingat hari juga sudah menjelang malam. Tapi demi seseorang yang kita cintai tidak ada salahnya menunggu selama itu bukan? Ya benar. Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sedang menunggu sang kekasih yang katanya ingin bertemu disana dengannya pukul 4 sore._

_Tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul 6 sore dan Kyungsoo sudah nyaris pingsan kedinginan sampai tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya dari belakang lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepalanya. Kyungsoo sempat terkejut karna tiba-tiba saja ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Namun saat mencium aroma parfum yang sangat ia hafal dan suara berat seseorang rasa terkejut Kyungsoo terganti dengan sebuah senyum manis._

"_apa aku terlambat, Soo?" tanya namja itu sambil masih memeluk Kyungsoo namun bedanya sekarang ia sudah duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang balas memeluknya dengan erat._

"_tidak Jongin. Aku baru saja sampai" Hey Kyung! Tidak kah kau ingat kau sudah menunggu nya selama hampir 2 jam dan nyaris pingsan karena kedinginan disana?_

"_sejak kapan kau jadi pembohong, Kim Kyungsoo?" pria bernama Jongin atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Jongin itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karna dingin._

"_jangan seenaknya mengganti marga ku! Namaku masih Do Kyungsoo bukan Kim Kyungsoo!" protes Kyungsoo lalu mencubit pelan dada bidang Jongin. Membuat yag dicubit mengerutkan kening menahan sakit akibat cubitan Kyungsoo._

"_aww.. sakit Soo. Baiklah, baiklah aku minta maaf. Sekarang jawab aku dengan benar sayang, sudah berapa lama kau berada disini dan menungguku, hm?" Jongin bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengusap hati-hati pipi gembul Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat merah._

"_mmm.. mungkin sekitar 2 jam?"_

"_selama itukah? Mianhae, tadi aku ada urusan penting di kantor." Ujar Jongin lalu mengecup sebentar dahi Kyungsoo. 'kau berbohong lagi Kim Jongin. Aku tahu kau bukan dari kantor' batin Kyungsoo berucap._

"_begitukah? Tapi bukankah hari ini kantor sedang libur, Jonginnie?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin yang mendadak kaku. Mata Jongin mulai tak fokus dan keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahi nya._

"_kau berkeringat Jongie. Kau berbohong lagi padaku" Kyungsoo tahu, sangat tahu bahkan. Jika Jongin mulai berkeringat dingin dan fokusnya mulai hilang berarti namja berkulit tan itu sedang berbohong. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jongin lalu menundukkan kepala nya dalam._

"_kenapa tidak menjawab? Jadi benar ya kau berbohong lagi padaku?" Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat Jongin. Jongin balas melihat Kyungsoo_

"_kyung, aku tidak ber- maksudku aku a-aku.."_

"_apa benar kau dari rumah Krystal?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Namun Jongin dengan cepat menyanggah._

"_tidak Kyung! Itu tidak benar!"_

"_tentu itu benar Jongin. Aku tahu selama ini kau berpacaran dengan Krystal dibelakangku. Awalnya aku memang tidak tahu. Namun tuhan dengan baik hatinya memberi tahu aku hal itu lewat Luhan" Kyungsoo berujar lembut dan jangan lupakan senyum manis yang masih setia bertengger di bibir heart shapes nya. Jongin merasa sedang tertangkap basah sekarang._

"_apa aku berbuat salah Jonginnie? Apa aku pernah membuat mu kecewa? Apa pernah aku berkhianat dengan mu? Apa aku pernah marah padamu saat kau diam-diam menggoda wanita yang lebih cantik dariku dan sialnya aku tahu itu?" suara Kyungsoo masih terdengar sangat tegar._

"_tidak" jawab Jongin pelan, sangat pelan. Namun Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar itu_

"_apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ku saat aku tahu ternyata kau punya hubungan spesial dengan wanita lain dibelakangku? Sakit Jongin, hatiku sangat sakit. Aku tahu mungkin aku egois karna aku tak rela kalau kau dimiliki oleh perempuan lain, hiks.." Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua kebohongan Jongin selama ini._

_Kyungsoo sudah lama mengetahui hubungan Jongin dan Krystal dari Luhan, sahabatnya. Saat tahu itu ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak di depan wajah Jongin lalu memaki pria itu sepuasnya. Namun sayang, Kyungsoo tak bisa. Kyungsoo terlalu lembut dan terlalu mencintai Jongin. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin mengakhiri rasa sakit di hatinya selama ini, hari ini juga._

"_aku minta maaf, Soo.." hanya itu yang Jongin ucapkan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa yang Jongin takutkan selama ini akhirnya terjadi juga. Tapi Jongin belum siap kalau-kalau Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya. Jongin belum siap dan tidak akan pernah siap kalau Kyungsoo pergi dari hidupnya._

"_apa kau ingat ini hari apa Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengusap kasar air mata nya saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu._

_Jongin terlihat berfikir. Mencoba mengingat-ingat hari apa ini. Jongin ingat ini hari Kamis, tapi yang dimaksud Kyungsoo bukan itu. Namun setelah beberapa menit berfikir Jongin sama sekali tidak ingat hari apa ini dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miris._

"_kau bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunku Jongin. Apa sekarang hanya hari ulang tahun Krystal yang kau ingat? Hehe aku bodoh ya? Jelas saja hanya ulang tahun Krystal yang kau ingat. Dia kan Yeojachingu mu. Iya kan, Jongin?" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar setelah itu_

"_Soo.. kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat ku merasa bersalah."_

"_kau merasa bersalah? Kenapa baru sekarang?"_

"_aku minta maaf Kyung. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu kecewa. Ini semua diluar kendaliku. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh harap. Namun Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan penuh rasa kecewa, sedih, sakit hati yang menjadi satu._

"_diluar kendali tapi sudah melakukannya nyaris 3 tahun. Hebat sekali. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau juga diluar kendali saat berpacaran dengan ku?"_

"_DO KYUNGSOO! JAGA UCAPANMU!" tanpa sadar Jongin membentak Kyungsoo._

"_kau bahkan sudah bisa membentakku. Neo Jinjja daebak Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo sangat terkejut saat Jongin meneriaki nya tadi. Pasalnya selama hampir 3 tahun ia berhubungan dengan Jongin, Jongin tidak pernah membentak atau meneriaki nya seperti tadi. Wajar saja kalau Kyungsoo terkejut bukan?_

"_maafkan aku Kyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." lirih Jongin._

"_sudahlah Jongin. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua kebohongan ini. Hatiku sudah kau buat luka, dan luka ini sudah terlalu dalam. Aku lelah Jongin.. sangat lelah... __aku akan mencoba menutup luka yang sudah kau buat dengan perlahan. maafkan aku Jongin, __aku ingin kita-" Jongin sangat tidak siap mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah menduga ini pasti akan terjadi, tapi sungguh ia sangat tidak siap._

"_-berakhir." Ucap Kyungsoo final. Yeoja itu sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Ia juga sudah bertanya kepada sahabat-sahabat nya, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan ini adalah keputusan terakhir Kyungsoo. Mengakhiri hubungan nya dengan Jongin._

"_aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku egois jongin-ssi. Maaf juga kalau mungkin aku mengganggu hubungan mu dengan Krystal. Aku berjanji setelah ini hidupmu akan tenang dan aku tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jaga krystal. Jangan sakiti dia seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Annyeong Kim Jongin" setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di taman._

_Jongin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia menyesal, sungguh. Andai waktu bisa mundur, ingin rasanya Jongin mengulang semuanya dari awal dengan baik tanpa harus ada kebohongan dan pengkhianatan seperti ini._

_Jongin meringis saat ia membayangkan hari-hari nya tanpa Kyungsoo nanti. Jongin akan rindu dengan wajah tersipu Kyungsoo, suara lembut Kyungsoo, senyum manis Kyungsoo, lullaby Kyungsoo untuk Jongin saat pria tan itu hendak tidur, usapan-usapan halus Kyungsoo, masakan lezat Kyungsoo, pelukan hangat Kyungsoo, kecupan-kecupan ringan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya, dan masih banyak lagi hal tentang Kyungsoo yang akan Jongin rindukan._

"_Kyungsoo.." lirih Jongin disela tangisnya_

Seoul, 14 januari 2015

"KAJIMA!" hening. Ruangan itu sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara deru nafas seorang pria yang naik turun seperti habis berlari marathon. Pria itu baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan posisi duduk lalu menelungkupkan kepala nya diatas meja dengan papan nama yang terletak di depan mejanya dengan tulisan 'CEO of KIM CORP'.

Ya, dia Kim Jongin. Sosok pria sempurna idaman wanita karna ketampanan, otak cerdas, harta berlimpah, dan jangan lupa jabatannya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan milik sang ayah. Siapa yang tak tahu Kim Corporation? Perusahaan dengan saham terbesar di seluruh Korea Selatan yang berdiri berkat tangan dingin seorang Kim Junmyeon, yang tak lain adalah ayah Jongin sendiri.

"sial! Kenapa aku mimpi seperti itu lagi?" Jongin mengumpat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kejadian saat Kyungsoo meninggalkan nya 3 tahun lalu sering sekali muncul di mimpi buruknya. Dan itu membuat Jongin sesak. Sesak karena ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih dicintainya. Bagaimana dengan Krystal? Oh Yeoja itu bahkan sudah Jongin putuskan dihari yang sama disaat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya.

"kau dimana sekarang Soo? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Apa kau hidup dengan baik? Aku kau juga rindu padaku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku juga? Aku harap begitu Soo.." Jongin bermonolog dengan pandangan yang jatuh pada pemandangan langit yang sedikit mendung. Mungkin langit tahu aku sedang tidak baik. Setidaknya itu yang difikirkan Jongin.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Pintu ruangan Jongin diketuk dari luar, membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunan tak berartinya.

"masuk" ucap Jongin pelan. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh pengetuk pintu tersebut.

Jongin bisa melihat seorang pria dengan tinggi yang lebih dari rata-rata dan bentuk telinga seperti perinya masuk keruangannya setelah Jongin persilahkan masuk tadi. Oh, itu Park Chanyeol. Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja Jongin. Pria itu terlihat duduk dengan nyaman di sofa yang berada disana.

"tumben kau datang kesini hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Jongin sembari berjalan menuju sofa dan menempatkan dirinya di samping kanan Chanyeol.

"kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan, kkamjong. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya. Membuat Jongin mendelik kesal karena Chanyeol memanggilnya Kkamjong.

"aku baik-baik saja. Dan apa aku sehitam itu untuk kau panggil Kkamjong, Park Chanyeol?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis.

"kau tidak hitam-"

"hanya sedikit gelap. Aku sudah tahu lanjutan kalimat mu hyung. Maka dari itu berhentilah mengataiku seperti itu" Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar Jongin yang memutus ucapannya barusan.

"apa kau tidak bosan sendiri, Jongin?"

"maksudmu?" Jongin menjawab sambil memijit pangkal hidung nya yang sedikit lelah akibat kacamata kerjanya.

"aku tahu kau mengerti kemana arah bicara ku Jongin-ah" Chanyeol menatap Jongin prihatin.

"aku sudah mencoba mencari hyung. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan seorang wanita seperti Kyungsoo"

"Jongin dengar. Wanita itu berbeda-beda. Tidak semuanya sama seperti Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo, tapi demi tuhan Kim Jongin. Umurmu bahkan sudah 26 tahun. Mau sampai umur berapa kau melajang seperti ini?" ceramah Chanyeol panjang lebar

"aku tahu hyung. Aku sadar umurku sudah tidak muda lagi. Tapi, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk kembali lagi padaku tak ada salahnya bukan? Ya walau aku tahu itu tak mungkin"

"setidaknya kau carilah wanita diluar sana. Kalau kau tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan mereka, jadikanlah mereka teman dekat mu dulu. Siapa tahu salah satu diantara mereka ada yang menarik perhatianmu"

"entahlah. Aku hanya sedang tidak mau berhubungan dengan wanita-wanita diluar sana"

"lalu kapan kau akan menyusulku dan Sehun? Aku bahkan sudah akan menjadi ayah dan Sehun akan menikahi Luhan bulan depan. Neo eonje?"

"nanti. Tunggu aku bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin yakin.

"aku sampai lupa tujuan ku kesini. Tadi Baekhyun bilang padaku bahwa Luhan mengajak kita untuk makan malam di apartement nya. Kau pergi tidak?"

"akan ku usahakan. Aku masih ada rapat dengan beberapa client hingga petang nanti"

"yasudah. Kalau kau tidak bisa pergi, jangan lupa hubungi aku. Setidaknya aku punya alasan kalau-kalau Luhan bertanya padaku kenapa kau tidak datang" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduk nya lalu menepuk pelan pundak Jongin. Jongin hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"naega meonjeo gaseo (aku pergi dulu). Baekhyun menitip sesuatu padaku."

"oho.. Baekhyun noona sudah mengidam, rupanya? Yah.. sepertinya kau akan memiliki jadwal ronda malam di kamar mu sendiri hyung. Kkk~" Jongin terkekeh geli

"yah begitu lah. Tapi satu yang perlu kau tahu Jongin-ah, melayani orang yang sedang itu sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menantang. Jika kau ingin merasakan nya juga, cepat-cepatlah menyusul"

"hmm.. terus saja kau mengataiku hyung.." ujar Jongin sambil tertawa kecut

"sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ne, Baekhyun sudah menelfon. Cobalah kau fikir-fikir lagi saran ku tadi. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, Kim Jongin."

"arasseo hyung. Titip salam untuk Baekhyun noona ya!" Chanyeol hanya menjawab ucapan terakhir Jongin dengan anggukan kepala.

Setelah Chanyeol benar-benar pergi, Jongin kembali duduk di sofa. Entahlah, Jongin hanya merasa bingung sekarang. Disatu sisi dia juga sudah lelah menyendiri selama 3 tahun terakhir. Namun disisi lain, sosok Kyungsoo masih setia mengisi hampir seluruh rongga kosong di hatinya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus melakukan apa yang Chanyeol hyung sarankan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam Sehun menemani Luhan berkeliling Myeongdong, selama itu juga Sehun terus mengeluh lelah pada Luhan dan meminta pada gadis itu untuk berhenti sebentar. Namun sial tak bisa ditolak, Luhan selalu mengabaikan permintaan Sehun tersebut. Sehun bahkan sampai heran pada Luhan, makan apa dia sampai kuat mengelilingi Myeongdong hingga berjam-jam? Itu batin Sehun.

"Lu~ ayolah kita istirahat sebentar di kedai bubble tea disana. Aku lelah Lu.. aku juga sudah haus.." Sehun memohon entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya pada Luhan

"kalau kau lelah dan ingin istirahat di kedai bubble tea, pergi saja sendiri. Aku masih sanggup berkeliling sendiri" dan sampai sejauh ini, hanya itu jawaban yang Sehun dapat tiap kali pria itu memohon pada Luhan.

Dan apa tadi kata Luhan? Dia bisa berkeliling sendiri? Yang benar saja? dia berdua dengan Sehun saja bisa nyasar hampir 10 kali apalagi dia pergi sendiri? Bisa-bisa dia tidak tahu arah kemana jalan untuk pulang. BIG NO! Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan rusa kesayangan nya hilang ditengah keramaian Myeongdong.

"lagipula tadi kau hanya bilang ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam kan Lu? Kenapa kau jadi mengajak ku ke Myeongdong? Myeongdong jarang menjual bahan makanan Lu~" kali ini Sehun menyampaikan protes nya pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan tetap tak bergeming.

"kau tahu? hari ini aku ada meeting penting dan aku terpaksa membatalkannya untuk menemanimu berbelanja. Tapi kau malah membuang waktu ku dengan percuma Lu" Sehun mengeluarkan unek-unek nya tanpa sadar.

TAP

SRET

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. Luhan memang tidak merespon semua keluhan Sehun, tapi bukan berarti yeoja itu tidak mendengar semua ucapan Sehun bukan? Dan ucapan Sehun yang terakhir sukses membuat mood Luhan yang memang sedang tidak baik menjadi semakin buruk.

"apa?" Sehun bertanya heran saat dia melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"apa kau bilang tadi? Terpaksa? Oh, jadi kau terpaksa menemani ku Myeongdong hari ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi

"bukan begitu maksudku Lu. Aku hanya tidak suka kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri" dahi luhan berkerut secara berlebihan mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"memang aku janji apa?" jika Luhan bukan orang yang dicintai Sehun, mungkin Luhan sudah tenggelam di sungai Han sekarang.

"kau yang bilang sendiri tadi ditelfon dan berjanji padaku kau hanya minta ditemani ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam karna aku sedang tidak punya banyak waktu. Tapi kenapa kau malah minta aku temani kesini Lu? Kau tahu hari ini aku sudah kehilangan 2 client terpenting ku?" Sehun memang sudah tersulut emosi, tapi ia tetap menjaga intonasi suaranya.

"mianhae.." lirih Luhan sambil menunduk dalam. Luhan tahu dia egois dan Luhan juga tahu Sehun sedang menahan emosi nya sekarang. Luhan sangat merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"mianhae Sehun-ah.. hiks.." oh tidak, aku membuat rusa ku menangis, batin Sehun.

"sssttt... uljima Lu.. jangan menangis.. yasudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi oke? Kau tahu kan aku bekerja untuk biaya pernikahan kita dan untuk masa depan kita nanti? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi sengsara saat kau menjadi istri ku nanti karna aku tidak bisa menafkahi mu Lu.." Sehun mendekap erat tubuh Luhan. Mengusap pelan punggung mungil itu lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Luhan.

"mian.. mianhae Sehun-ah.." Luhan masih terisak di pelukan Sehun sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"aku sudah memaafkan mu Lu~ jadi jangan menangis lagi oke? Rusa ku sangat jelek jika menangis" goda Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan memukul pelan dada bidang nya lalu terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

"jadi kita ke supermarket sekarang?" tanya Sehun sambil menghapus air mata di pipi putih milik Luhan. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban lalu tersenyum manis.

"kaja! Kita ke supermarket!" seru Sehun lalu merangkul mesra pinggang Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"ya! Park Dobi! Kau sudah dimana, eoh? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan lama-lama? Kau tahu bukan menunggu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?!" _Chanyeol sedikit menjauh kan ponsel pintar nya dari telinga lebarnya saat mendengar lengkingan Baekhyun dari seberang telfon.

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang dijalan menuju rumahnya. Sehabis dari kantor Jongin tadi, dia langsung pergi untuk membeli ddokbokki pesanan Baekhyun di dekat Gangnam. Dan selama itu pula Baekhyun sudah menelfonnya sebanyak hampir 50 kali. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat istri nya yang sedang hamil muda itu karena emosi nya yang labil.

"aku sedang dijalan chagiya. Tunggu lah sebentar, 5 menit lagi aku sampai oke? Jika kau menelfon ku terus seperti ini, konsentrasi ku saat menyetir bisa tertanggu dan aku akan lebih lama sampai dirumah. Bersabarlah sedikit, ne?" ujar Chanyeol selembut mungkin

"_tidak ada 5 menit. 3 menit atau kau tidur di sofa malam ini" _jawab Baekhyun ketus

"arasseo. 3 menit lagi aku sampai, ne? Tunggu sebentar, duduk dengan manis, dan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu atau bayi kita, oke?" nada Chanyeol terdengar khawatir di akhir kalimat.

Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak kahwatir? Yeoja yang dinikahinya 1 tahun lalu itu sangat aktif atau bahkan hiperaktif. Chanyeol takut istrinya itu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya untuk dirinya sendiri dan janin yang sedang tumbuh dirahim Baekhyun. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun sendirian dirumah. Ini hari Jum'at dan itu artinya sang ibu baru akan datang berkunjung besok untuk memantau segala kegiatan Baekhyun dirumah selama Chanyeol bekerja dikantor.

"_ayaiyai captain!" _Baehyun menjawab dengan nada yang lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya.

"aku tutup telfonnya. Aku segera sampai dirumah nyonya Park"

"_baiklah. Aku menunggu ddokbokki ku tuan Park" _

"kau hanya menunggu ddokbokki mu? Kau tidak menungguku juga?"

"_untuk apa aku menunggumu? Aku bahkan setiap hari melihatmu dan bertemu denganmu. Kalau ddokbokki kan aku baru kali ini memakannya lagi, jadi aku hanya menunggu ddokbokki ku saja"_ ujar Baekhyun cuek bebek. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"baiklah baiklah. Aku benar-benar harus menutup telfonnya sekarang karena aku sudah berada di depan rumah sekarang. Jangan coba-coba melom-"

"_jinjja? Ah aku akan membuka pintunya. Tunggu sebentar!"_

PIP

"-pat dari tempat dudukmu" lihat? Chanyeol bahkan belum selesai berbicara tapi Baekhyun sudah menutup telfon seenak jidat nya.

KLEK

Pintu rumah terbuka saat Chanyeol baru akan turun dari mobilnya. saat Baekhyun ingin berlari kearahnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol mencegah.

"berhenti disitu nyonya Park atau kau tidak mendapatkan ddokbokki mu!" perintah Chanyeol yang langsung membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu meraih tubuh mungil yang sedikit lebih berisi itu kedalam dekapan hangat nya. entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa sangat rindu dengan Baekhyun hari ini. lelah yang tadi menyapanya di kantor dan di jalan saat dia akan pulang langsung hilang seketika saat melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit letih hari ini.

"aku pulang" ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium dahi Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol bisa merasakan Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dengan erat dengan wajah yang terbenam di dada bidangnya.

"selamat datang suamiku" Baekhyun menengadah untuk melihat Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol.

"ey... kau bilang tadi kau tidak menungguku pulang? tapi kenapa kau malah memelukku dengan erat begini, hm?"

"bogoshipeo.." lirih Baekhyun

"nado bogoshipeo Baekkie~"

"yeol~ dingin~" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol saat angin sore menerpa kulit putihnya karena Baekhyun hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan

"arasseo. sebaiknya kita masuk. kau bisa masuk angin jika terlalu lama diluar" Chanyeol merangkul pinggang ramping Baekhyun lalu membawanya kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk di ruang tv. tadi setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan ddokbokki pesanannya dan Chanyeol juga telah mengganti baju kantornya dengan baju yang lebih santai, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk menonton kartun Pororo. Chanyeol bahkan sempat dibuat bingung oleh Baekhyun. pasalnya, semenjak dia dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan -terhitung 5 tahun dari mereka pacaran- Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun menonton serial kartun tersebut. namun entah kenapa, sore ini Baekhyun ingin sekali menonton pinguin berhelm itu.

jadilah sekarang mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa yang berada di ruang tv, dengan posisi Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak lebar milik sang suami lalu kedua tangan nya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk erat pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari samping. sambil sesekali pria itu mengecup sayang puncak kepala istrinya.

"apa kau lelah hari ini, sayang? apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku di kantor, hm?" Chanyeol membuka suara setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya diam

"aku hanya mencuci piring, menyapu, mengepel lamtai, mencuci baju-"

"kenapa kau melakukan hal yang berat seperti itu, chagiya? itu berbahaya untuk kandunganmu" Chanyeol memotong cepat jawaban Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir.

"aku bahkan sudah biasa melakukannya saat aku belum hamil dulu, Dobi"

"dulu dan sekarang berbeda Baek. sekarang disini sudah ada yang berbagi kehidupan denganmu. aku tak mau kau melakukan hal berat seperti itu dan akhirnya kau jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah"

"aku tidak apa-apa Yeol, sungguh. geogjongma"

"apa perlu aku menelfon eomma mu kesini untuk memantau kegiatan mu dirumah selama aku dikantor?"

"tidak. aku masih bisa mengontrol kegiatan ku sendiri. aku yang melakukan dan aku juga yang merasakan. dan sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja, sayang." Baekhyun berucap selembut mungkin untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol. bahkan sekarang tangan halus Baekhyun sudah bergerak untuk mengelus sayang pipi sebelah kanan milik Chanyeol

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu. kalau kau merasa tidak enak pada badan atau perutmu segera bilang padaku, ara?"

"arasseo yeobo" jawab Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pagi ini, Jongin bangun kesiangan. karena semalam ia pulang dari apartement Luhan sehabis makan malam disana hingga pukul 11 malam, akibatnya Jongin terlambat untuk pergi ke kantor hari ini. padahal dia ada meeting penting jam 8 nanti. dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 30 menit lagi. itu artinya Jongin masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi untuk sampai kantor. namun keadaan jalan yang padat dan macet membuat Jongin mengerang frustasi dan memilih jalan kaki ke kantor nya yang jaraknya 1 km lagi.

langkah Jongin terlihat sangat terburu-buru. tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa orang yang juga terlihat sedang berlalu lalang di padatnya kota Seoul pagi ini. namun yang kali ini, Jongin benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ia telah menabrak seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 3 tahun beserta seorang wanita paruhbaya di sampingnya. mungkin karena Jongin terlalu serius menatap arlojinya jadi ia kurang memperhatikan jalan lalu menabrak ibu dan anak itu. bahkan anak itu sekarang sudah menangis digendongan sang ibu. melihat itu Jongin buru-buru membungkukkan badan nya bermaksud untuk meminta maaf. namun saat mata elang nya menatap mata wanita didepannya, sontak badan Jongin langsung kaku begitu pula sang wanita yang terkejut saat melihat wajah Jongin.

"Jeosonghamnida. aku tidak melihat kalau ada orang di depan ku tadi. jeosonghamnida" Jongin masih terus mengucapkan kata maafnya, namun sosok wanita itu masih menatap dalam manik mata Jongin. hingga panggilan anak kecil digendongannya itu menyadarkan sang wanita dari lamunannya

"eomma.. eomma tidak mendengalkan insoo?" panggil anak perempuan itu untuk kedua kalinya

"ne sayang. maafkan eomma. eomma tidak mendengarkan insoo tadi" wanita itu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gembil sang anak perempuan dengan hati-hati

"ajhussi, lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati ne! untung saja kaki insoo tidak beldalah kalna ajhussi tablak tadi" anak perempuan bernama insoo itu menyampaikan protesnya pada Jongin dengan aksen cadelnya yang khas.

"insoo, tidak boleh seperti itu sayang. ah jeosonghaeyo tuan. kami permisi" ujar wanita itu lalu melangkah terburu-buru menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin sendiri masih berdiri ditempatnya. ia hanya tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya tadi. apa ia mimpi? atau tadi hanya khayalannya saja? dan anak itu, anak siapa? apa mungkin dia sudah menikah lagi? tapi dengan siapa? hanya itu yang berputar diotak Jongin sedari tadi.

"Kyungsoo.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

halohalohalo! aku kembali membawa chapter 1 nya. maaf ya kalo kurang panjang dan kurang memuaskan. untuk chapter ini kaisoo moment nya memang gak terlalu banyak ya. karena di chapter ini mereka baru ketemu lagi. dan insoo, hayo anak siapa tuh? insyaallah chapter depan aku akan usahain untuk memperbanyak kaisoo moment dan moment couple lainnya. ditunggu riview dari kalian dan dimohon dengan sangat untuk tidak menjadi siders! aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian apakah fanfic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan atau berhernti sampai disini.

DITUNGGU RIVIEW NYA! ANNYEONG! :D *flykissbarengBaekhyun* *kabur


	3. Chap 2 : The more I do, the less I know

Don't You Remember?

Chapter 2 : The more I do, the less I know

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh sehun, Luhan (aka Oh Luhan), Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing (aka Kim Yixing), Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae

Pair : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Sulay,Chenmin

Main pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Marriage life, a little bit comedy, sad, and other.

Summary : Kim Jongin, seorang namja sempurna. Wajah tampan, mapan, tubuh tinggi tegap, otak cerdas, dan jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan sang ayah. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jongin, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dulu Jongin pernah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal dan membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti untuknya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?

Note : umur aku masih 14 tahun dan tahun ini 15 tahun. Jadi mohon maaf jika kata-kata yang aku gunakan kurang enak untuk dibaca, kurang pas, kurang greget, atau lain sebagainya. Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang mencoba menulis fanfic ini sesempurna mungkin. Terima kasih

Warning : ini Fanfic GS alias GenderSwitch. Yang gasuka gausah baca. Dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Adele – Don't You Remember'. Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, masih abal,dan bukan EYD.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu akhirnya sampai di salah satu kedai kopi setelah mengalami sedikit insiden saat diperjalanan menuju kedai kopi itu. Ya mereka Kyungsoo dan Insoo. Dan tentang kedai kopi ini, sebenarnya kedai kopi ini milik Jongdae dan Minseok. Sepasang suami isteri yang menampung Kyungsoo setelah orangtua Kyungsoo meninggal 2 hari setelah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meinggalkan Jongin waktu itu.

Kalau difikir-fikir, keadaan Kyungsoo saat itu pasti sangat tertekan. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo baru saja patah hati waktu itu, dan seharusnya orang yang sedang patah hati mendapatkan perhatian lebih bukan? Namun disaat-saat terpuruknya, 2 hari kemudian orangtua Kyungsoo harus kembali ke sisi tuhan karena pesawat yang ditumpangi kedua orangtua nya yang bertujuan ke China untuk suatu urusan bisnis, jatuh setelah menabrak tebing. Bayangkan betapa terpuruknya dan tertekannya Kyungsoo waktu itu.

Setelah kedua orangtua nya meninggal, Kyungsoo tinggal sendiri di Seoul, karena memang semua keluarga Kyungsoo tinggal di Goyang, dan itu sangat jauh dari Seoul. Malang nya lagi, rumah yang Kyungsoo tinggali, satu-satu nya harta yang ia punya dengan terpaksa harus disita oleh pihak Bank karna mendiang ayah Kyungsoo belum membayar lunas rumah itu. Jadilah Kyungsoo hidup bergelandang selama beberapa hari.

Namun, Tuhan memang baik. Kyungsoo dipertemukan dengan sepasang suami isteri yang dengan baik hatinya mau menampung Kyungsoo dirumah Kyungsoo tidak mau merepotkan sepasang suami isteri itu. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, saat itu kedai kopi milik Jongdae dan Minseok sedang kekurangan pegawai. Merasa ada peluang, Kyungsoo pun menawarkan dirinya untuk bekerja di kedai kopi itu.

Awalnya Minseok menolak, karena dia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri. Namun melihat betapa gigihnya Kyungsoo ingin bekerja, Minseok luluh juga pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo sangat senang saat itu, dan ia bertekat untuk bekerja keras agar bisa paling tidak menyewa sebuah flat ataupun apartement untuk tempat tinggalnya agar tidak merepotkan sepasang suami isteri itu.

Dan Kyungsoo berhasil mecapai tekatnya. Ia berhasil menyewa sebuah flat kecil yang tak jauh dari rumah Minseok. Kyungsoo sengaja mencari sebuah flat yang dekat rumah Minseok agar jika ia rindu kepada wanita baik hati itu walaupun setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu, ia tak perlu jauh-jauh untuk pergi kerumah Minseok. Hingga saat ini, Kyungsoo masih bekerja disana karena jika tidak ia tidak tahu lagi dari mana ia bisa menghidupi dirinya? ditambah lagi sekarang sudah ada Insoo, anaknya.

"eomma.." panggil Insoo yang sekarang sedang ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo, dengan posisi mengahadap kearah sang ibu.

"ya, sayang? Ada apa, hm?" jawab Kyungsoo lembut, sangat lembut bahkan.

"badan Insoo sakit eomma.. ini tidak enak" keluh Insoo. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung mengecek seluruh badan Insoo, takut-takut ada luka ditubuh malaikat kecilnya itu.

"bagian mana yang sakit sayang? Katakan pada eomma" Kyungsoo memandang Insoo khawatir yang dibalas Insoo dengan pandangan polos nya. 'ya tuhan, aku sangat menyayangi malaikat cantik ku ini' batin Kyungsoo.

"semuanya sakit" dan dua kata dari Insoo tadi semakin menambah rasa khawatir seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"jinjja? Lalu eomma harus bagaimana agar badan Insoo tidak sakit lagi?" Kyungsoo tahu, jika sudah begini, biasanya tingkat kemanjaan Insoo semakin bertambah.

"Insoo ingin dipeluk eomma" dan benar saja, kadar kemanjaan seorang Do Insoo sudah mulai meningkat sepertinya.

"aigoo.. anak eomma manja sekali, eoh?" Insoo hanya tertawa lucu saat tubuh mungil nya sudah berada dipelukan hangat sang ibu.

Bel di pintu kedai berbunyi tanda ada orang yang masuk ke kedai tersebut. Dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas Jongdae baru saja datang dengan membawa 1 paper bag yang entah lah, Kyungsoo juga tak tahu apa isinya.

"Insoo-ya, coba lihat siapa yang baru saja datang" ucap Kyungsoo pada Insoo.

Posisi Kyungsoo saat ini adalah duduk di salah satu kursi yang letak nya dekat dengan meja kasir namun kursi itu menghadap langsung kearah pintu masuk. Dan posisi Insoo sendiri sedang membelakangi pintu masuk, ingat Insoo sedang berada di pelukan hangat ibunya, jadi wajar kalau dia tidak tahu Jongdae yang baru saja datang. Jika ia tahu, mungkin pelukan ibu dan anak itu sudah terlepas.

"shileo, Insoo sudah nyaman begini eomma"

"yakin? Kalau eomma bilang yang datang Jongdae appa, bagaimana?"

1

2

3

SRET

"annyeong Insoo-ya" sapa Jongdae saat Insoo membalik tubuh mungilnya setelah Kyungsoo memberi tahunya kalau yang datang adalah Jongdae 'appa' nya.

"JONGDAE APPA!" teriak Insoo nyaring. Dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya pada Insoo membiarkan anak nya itu beralih ke gendongan Jongdae.

Jangan heran jika Insoo memanggil Jongdae dan Minseok dengan sebutan appa ataupun eomma. Karena walaupun Insoo bukan anak kandung mereka, sepasang suami isteri itu sudah menganggap Insoo seperti anak mereka sendiri. Ditambah lagi, selama pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan 5 tahun, dua insan itu belum juga dikaruniai anak.

"Appa.. bogoshipeo.." Insoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar Jongdae

"uuuhhh.. nado bogoshipeo. Anak appa bagaimana kabarnya? Oh, apa Insoo sudah sarapan?"

"Insoo baik-baik saja appa. Tentu saja, Insoo sudah salapan dengan eomma tadi di lumah"

"ah guraeyo? Padahal appa membawa spagheti kimchi kesukaan Insoo. Aduh bagaimana ini? Apa appa buang saja ya?" Jongdae terlihat pura-pura berfikir. Namun kegiatan itu tergantikan dengan tawa keras seorang Kim Jongdae setelah mendengar jawaban memaksa dari Insoo

"oh andwae appa, andwae. Tidak pellu dibuang. Insoo tadi kan hanya belcanda. Insoo belum salapan kok, iya kan eomma? Eomma jawab iya, ppali" Insoo sedikit berbisik dikalimat terakhir bermaksud agar Jongdae tidak mendengar nya. Kyungsoo sempat tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi lucu Insoo. namun karna tidak ingin melihat putri kecilnya kecewa, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala pada akhirnya.

"nah Insoo benalkan, appa? Jadi mana spagheti kimchinya? Sini bial Insoo yang habiskan"

"tapi appa lupa insoo-ya. Spagheti kimchi nya masih ada pada Minseok eomma. Eottokhae?"

"ah appa bohong pada Insoo! Eomma.." Insoo yang terlihat tidak terima karna merasa telah dibohongi oleh 'appa' nya akhirnya memilih kembali kepelukan sang eomma. Ahh.. uri Insoo merajuk sepertinya.

"kau jahat sekali oppa. Awas saja kalau sampai dia menangis setelah ini" protes Kyungsoo pada Jongdae. Namun belum sempat Jongdae menjawab, isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Insoo, membuat Kyungsoo memberi deathglare nya pada Jongdae.

"hiks eomma... spagheti kimchi.." rengek Insoo.

"arasseo.. nanti setelah eomma selesai kerja kita beli spagheti kimchi nya, ne?"

"shileo! Insoo maunya sekalang!" teriak Insoo lantang dan mulai memberontak dipelukan Kyungsoo. Dan tepat setelah itu, Minseok datang dengan dua bungkus spagheti kimchi ditangannya lalu berseru kencang yang langsung membuat mata Insoo berbinar kembali.

"SIAPA YANG MAU SPAGHETI KIMCHI?"

"Insoo mau, Seokki eomma! Insoo mau!"

Dan setelah itu, suasana mendadak heboh gara-gara Insoo. Bagaimana tidak? Anak itu makan spagheti kimchi-nya dipangkuan sang ibu, dan dengan mulut penuhnya ia bercerita penuh semangat tentang pororo yang tadi pagi ditontonya bersama sang ibu.

Saking penuhnya mulut Insoo, makanan yang ada dimulut nya sampai muncrat keluar karna Insoo terlalu bersemangat bercerita. Dan itu langsung membuat tawa Minseok dan Jongdae pecah, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat malaikat kecilnya.

"Kyung, hari ini kau ku izinkan untuk libur. Aku tahu kau 3 hari belakang ini kau terus lembur untuk membayar uang sewaan flat mu kan? Jadi hari ini kau ku liburkan. Dan tenang saja, gajimu tidak akan aku potong" ujar Minseok saat melihat Kyungsoo ingin memakai apron khusus pekerja di kedai kopi miliknya.

"jinjja? Jeongmal gomawo eonni!" jerit Kyungsoo senang.

"ne. Pergilah, ajak Insoo jalan-jalan. Aku kasihan melihatnya berdiam diri dan bermain di ruang kerja ku terus selama kau bekerja."

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi dan membawa Insoo jalan-jalan. 'mungkin jalan-jalan ketaman tidak terlalu buruk.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Jongin sedang duduk di kursi taman dekat kantor nya. Jongin mengehembuskan nafas lega entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya karena 2 meeting pentingnya hari ini berjalan lancar walaupun tadi pagi client nya harus menunggu sekitar 5 menit dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan karena Jongin datang terlambat.

Pikiran Jongin sekarang jatuh sepenuhnya pada insiden tadi pagi. Insiden dimana dia menabrak sepasang ibu dan anak. Dan yang lebih membuat Jongin kaget itu adalah Kyungsoo dan entahlah Jongin juga kurang yakin kalau itu anak Kyungsoo. Tapi sialnya, wajah perempuan kecil itu mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo. Mata bulat, hidung bangir, bibir merah, kulit putih dan masih banyak kemiripan lainnya.

Jongin sempat bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa Kyungsoo sudah menikah? Tapi dengan siapa? Seingat Jongin dulu saat Kyungsoo duduk dibangku junior dan senior high school, Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai teman dekat terutama laki-laki selain Jongin. Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang sudah berteman saat mereka duduk di bangku junior high school. Itulah maka mereka terlihat sangat saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Tapi, kalau memang Kyungsoo belum menikah, lalu perempuan cantik yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Kyungsoo itu anak siapa? Jongin sampai geleng-geleng kepala sendiri saat dirinya menyangka kalau malikat mungil itu anak nya dan Kyungsoo. Tapi itu mustahil. Selama Jongin berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak pernah 'melakukannya' bersama Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau jadi begitu misterius begini, soo? Siapa anak itu?" tanpa sadar Jongin bermonolog.

Sejauh ini, selama 3 tahun terakhir Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin, pria tan itu selalu mencari ataupun melacak keadaan Kyungsoo dengan menyewa orang-orang terpercaya yang ahli dalam bidangnya. Namun malang tak dapat dihindar, hasil yang Jongin dapat selalu nihil. Orang-orang bayarannya tidak bisa melacak keadaan Kyungsoo.

Entah bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo bisa berhasil bersembunyi dari lacakan para orang-orang bayaran Jongin. Jongin bahkan sudah pasrah saat itu untuk mencari Kyungsoo dan berserah sepenuhnya pada Tuhan untuk mempertemukan mereka kembali. Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan do'a nya. Dia bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo tadi pagi ditengah padatnya jalanan kota Seoul.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia merasa ada yang menarik celana bahan kerja nya dari bawah. Dan benar saja, ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menarik-narik celana Jongin sambil memanggil Jongin dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat lucu ditelinga Jongin. 'eh tunggu? Bukankah dia anak yang tadi pagi bersama Kyungsoo? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini?' setidaknya itu yang Jongin fikirkan saat mata tajamnya melihat wajah sang bocah perempuan.

"jogiyo ajhussi!" panggil bocah itu mungkin ini sudah yang ke-5 kalinya

"ah, ne. Ada apa adik kecil?" tanya Jongin

"apakah Insoo boleh minta tolong, ajhussi? Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa" ah bocah itu Insoo ternyata. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Insoo ditaman ini? Sendirian pula?

"memang nya kau ingin minta tolong apa pada ajhussi, hm?"

"apa ajhussi bisa mengangkat ku ke atas kulsi ini? Badan Insoo tellalu kecil ajhussi" Insoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal tidak bisa naik dan duduk di kursi yang sama diamana Jongin sedang duduk sekarang.

"tentu bisa. Kemarilah anak manis"

Setelah mendengar perintah Jongin, Insoo mendekat kearah Jongin. Lalu setelah itu, Insoo bisa merasakan tubuh mungilnya diangkat oleh Jongin ke atas kursi tersebut. Jadilah sekarang Insoo sudah duduk dengan manisnya tepat disebelah Jongin.

"gomawo ajhussi" Insoo membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum manis kearah Jongin. Astaga! Bagaimana anak ini bisa lucu sekali?. Jongin sendiri ingin berteriak rasanya karena tak tahan melihat wajah lucu Insoo.

"sama-sama."

Hanya hening yang terjadi. Insoo terlihat duduk dengan nyaman sambil menggoyangkan kaki-kaki mungil nya yang menggantung. Sedangkan Jongin kembali pada bayangan serta fikiran-fikiran nya tentang Kyungsoo dan anak yang sekarang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Melihat ada peluang, Jongin ingin mencoba bertanya pada anak disebelahnya itu siapa ayah nya. Jongin berdehem sebentar lalu memulai aksi terselubungnya.

"hm, apa kau tidak ingat pada ajhussi?" Insoo terkejut saat mendengar suara bass Jongin. Namun Insoo menjawab juga.

"ajhussi beltanya pada Insoo?"

"tentu. Memang nya pada siapa lagi"

"ah mianhae ajhussi. Tadi Insoo tidak ingat ajhussi beltanya apa pada Insoo. Bisa ajhussi ulangi peltanyaannya?"

"apa kau tidak ingat pada ajhussi?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya. Terlihat persimpangan pada dahi Insoo. Bocah kecil itu terlihat sedang berfikir untuk mengingat wajah Jongin. Semenit kemudian, persimpangan pada dahi Insoo hilang digantikan dengan wajah garang milik Insoo yang terlihat lucu. Membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahi nya bingung.

"Insoo ingat sekalang! Ajhussi yang tadi pagi menabrak Insoo dan eomma, mathchi?" nada Insoo berubah menjadi galak seketika.

"ah kau ingat ya ternyata?"

"gulaeyo! Ajhussi tahu? Badan Insoo masih sakit sampai sekalang kalna ajhussi tablak tadi pagi!" Insoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"ireumi mwoya?" Jongin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"eo? Do Insoo imnida"

"ah Insoo.. apa Insoo pergi sendiri kesini?"

"aniyo. Insoo pergi belsama eomma. Tadi eomma bilang pada Insoo kalau eomma mau mengambil tas eomma yang teltinggal di kedai kopi nya Jongdae appa"

DEG

"a-appa?" tanya Jongin setengah terkejut.

"ne. appa" jawab Insoo masih dengan nada polosnya.

Astaga, tak tahu kah anak itu kalau jantung Jongin rasanya ingin melompat saat dia menyebut nama Jongdae sebagai appa nya? 'jadi benar kau sudah menikah lagi, Soo?'

"jadi nama ayah Insoo Jongdae, ya?"

Belum juga Insoo menjawab, nama Insoo sudah dipanggil dari kejauhan oleh sang ibu yang memandang nya penuh khawatir. Kyungsoo menatap Insoo khawatir. Dari kejauhan Kyungsoo bisa melihat Insoo sedang bercakapa-cakap dengan seorang pria. Bukan, bukan itu yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan. Yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan, pria itu adalah Jongin. 'apa yang mereka bicarakan?' itu fikir Kyungsoo

"INSOO-YA!" teriak Kyungsoo. Insoo yang mendengar nama nya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya

"eomma!"

Insoo dan Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mereka. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak ragu, namun sepertinya ber akting pura-pura tidak kenal tidak masalah bukan?

"Insoo, bukankah tadi eomma menyuruh Insoo menunggu eomma dibawah pohon yang ada disana? Kenapa Insoo malah menunggu disini?" Kyungsoo langsung membawa Insoo kedalam gendongannya saat ia sudah sampai ditempat Insoo duduk bersama Jongin tadi. Jongin sendiri hanya diam melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya.

"kau menyuruh anak sekecil ini menunggu di bawah pohon sendirian, Soo? Kalau dia diculik bagaimana?" Jongin tak habis fikir dengan arah pikiran Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu disuruh menunggu dibawah pohon sendirian?

"maaf tuan. Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Ketahuilah, Kyungsoo sedang menahan hasrat nya untuk tidak memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin yang sangat Kyungsoo rindukan 3 tahun ini. Tapi karna Kyungsoo ingat dia sedang ber akting, apalagi sekarang ditambah ada Insoo disini Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menahan hasrat nya.

"kau, tidak mengenal ku? Ini aku Soo, Jongin. Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat padaku?"

"maaf tuan. Tapi saya sama sekali tidak mengenal anda. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Insoo beri salam pada ajhussi"

"annyeong ajhussi! Semoga kita bisa beltemu lagi nanti"

Setelah mengucapkan salam nya, Kyungsoo membawa Insoo pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Dan Jongin merasa de javu sekarang. Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan nya sendirian dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, ini sudah hari Minggu. Dan hari Minggu adalah hari libur para pegawai kantor. Termasuk Sehun. Hari ini Sehun libur dari kerja nya dan ia memiliki jadwal lain. Jadwal itu adalah pergi bersama Luhan untuk fitting baju pengantin untuk pernikahan mereka yang akan digelar 2 minggu lagi. Dan sesuai rencana nya, sekarang Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartement milik Luhan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 20 menit dari rumahnya, akhirnya Sehun sampai di apartement Luhan. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan langsung menuju kamar Luhan yang bernomor 070 di lantai 2. Segera saja Sehun masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol dengan angka 2.

TING

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Sehun langsung melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar Luhan. Baru saja Sehun ingin menekan bel saat Sehun ingat pesan Luhan sebelum Sehun pergi ke apartement nya tadi. 'jika kau sudah sampai jangan menekan bel ataupun mengetuk pintunya. Masuk saja dengan menggunakan password yang ku beri tahu waktu itu. Aku tunggu ya! :*' kira-kiea itu lah yang Luhan pesankan pada Sehun.

Dengan mantap Sehun menekan password kamar apartement Luhan, dan berhasil. Pintu terbuka dan dengan segera Sehun masuk lalu menutup kembali pintu yang langsung terkunci secara otomatis. Sehun bingung, kenapa apartement Luhan sepi sekali? Dan kemana sang pemilik?

"Lu! Kau dimana sayang?!" Sehun berteriak memanggil nama Luhan, namun nihil. Tak ada sahutan dari Luhan.

"Deer~ where are you?!" teriak Sehun lagi. Namun tak seperti yang sebelumnya, kali ini Luhan menyahut panggilan Sehun

"aku dikamar sayang!"

Mendengar itu langsung saja Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan, membuka pintu nya lalu menutup pintu itu kembali. Saat Sehun berbalik badan, pria albino itu bisa melihat keadaan kamar Luhan yang sedikit –ralat- sangat berantakan. Baju yang keluar dari lemarinya, bantal, guling yang tidak terletak pada tempat semestinya dan kasur queen size yang sudah tidak ber sprei lagi, dan yang terakhir Sehun bisa melihat rusa cantiknya sedang mengacak-acak lemari pakaian nya sendiri.

"astaga Lu! Apa yang terjadi disini?" Sehun berjalan sambil sesekali menunduk untuk memungut pakaian Luhan yang tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya di lantai ubin kamar.

"aku sedang mencari pasport ku. Seingatku aku meletakkan nya di lemari, tapi selama 2 jam aku mencari benda itu tidak juga kutemukan. Aish eotteokhae igeo?!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"lalu kenapa ranjang mu ikut-ikutan berantakan begini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"tadi aku juga sempat kehilangan ponsel ku di kasur. Makanya kasur ku menjadi tidak berbentuk seperti itu" Luhan terlihat ingin melanjutkan lagi mari-mencari-pasport-ku-yang-hilang, namun segera ditahan oleh Sehun dengan memeluk lembut tubuh mungil Luhan.

"sudahlah Lu~ kau bisa mencarinya nanti-nanti. Tidakkah kau lihat kamarmu ini sudah seperti terkena badai topan, hm?" setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun mendaratkan kecupannya di puncak kepala Luhan, bermaksud ingin menenangkan rusa cantiknya itu.

"tapi Hunnie, pasport itu aku perlukan untuk bulan madu kita nanti. Kalau tidak ketemu, bagaimana?" Luhan menggerutu kesal

"kita masih punya waktu 2 minggu, Deer. Jangan khawatir. Nanti aku yang akan membantumu mencarinya, ne? Kau tidak lupa kalau hari ini kita akan fitting baju pengantin kan? Nanti biar aku suruh bibi Jung yang membereskan kamar mu dan jangan membantah, oke?" ujar Sehun panjang lebar lalu melepas pelukannya pada Luhan tak lupa setelah itu mencium sebentar bibir ranum milik Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mendengus tawa melihat perlakuan calon suaminya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau suka gaunmu, Lu?"

"nomu joha! Aku tidak menyangka kalau baju pengantin yang aku impikan selama ini benar-benar menjadi nyata dan aku akan menggunakannya 2 minggu lagi!"seru Luhan dengan nada cerianya.

Ya, Sehun dan Luhan sudah selesai fitting yang ternyata fitting terakhir untuk baju pernikahan mereka karena baju itu sudah dalam tahap finishing. Perlu dijelaskan kah bagaimana detail baju pernikahan mereka, nanti? Baiklah.

Untuk baju Sehun sendiri, pria itu akan menggunakan jas berwarna putih gading dengan sedikit ornamen yang lumayan rumit dibagian pundak dan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sedangkan untuk bawahannya Sehun akan menggunakan celana bahan berwarna sama persis dengan atasannya yang langsung dipesan Sehun dari Paris.

Dan untuk Luhan, gadis itu akan menggunakan dress panjang dengan warna serupa dengan Sehun. Dress itu juga dipenuhi dengan taburan berlian serta mutiara putih dibeberapa bagian. Awalnya Luhan ingin baju itu tidak berlengan dengan bagian belakang yang ditutupi kain tembus pandang berwarna seperti kulit. Namun Sehun menolak karena ia tak mau bahu mulus milik Luhan dilihat secara cuma-Cuma oleh orang lain terutama laki-laki.

Pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan bahwa dress nya berlengan panjang dengan bahan sehalus sutra yang Sehun pesan langsung dari Paris juga. Jika kalian susah untuk membayangkan bagaimana bentuk gaun Luhan, bayangkan saja gaun yang Kate Middleton gunakan saat pernikahannya dengan Pangeran William

"dan gaun itu akan menjadi milikmu nanti Lu~" jelas Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"jinjja? Baju itu akan menjadi milikku? Tidak dikembalikan lagi kepada perancang nya?" tanya Luhan antusias

"tentu saja. kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu, sayang?"

"gomawo Sehunnie~" Luhan mendaratkan ciumannya ke pipi sebelah kanan Sehun.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih sayang.. anggap saja itu hadiah pernaikahan dariku untukmu. Dan ingat, jaga gaun itu baik-baik"

"arasseo yeobo" Luhan menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"kau ingin kemana sekarang, Lu?"

"sebenarnya aku sedang ingin minum kopi sejak kemarin. Bisakah kita pergi ke kedai kopi milik Minseok eonnie? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana dan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku juga ingin menyampaikan salam dari eomma ku untuk keponakannya itu" ujar Luhan panjang lebar.

"with my pleasure"

Sehun langsung melajukan mobil ferarri hitamnya menuju kedai kopi milik Minseok yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupu Luhan. Dan 10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di kedai tersebut. Saat memasuki kedai tersebut, Luhan bisa melihat Minseok sedang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir.

"selamat datang nyonya. Ingin memes- ASTAGA LUHAN!" teriak Minseok saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat pelanggannya yang ingin memesan.

"annyeong eonni! Oraemanieyo! Jeongmal bogoshipeo!" Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Minseok saat yeoja itu sudah keluar dari belakang meja kasir

"eonniedo bogoshipeo! Aigoo.. kau makin cantik saja Lu!"

"aku biasa-biasa saja eonnie.. eonnie juga tambah cantik, melebihi ku"

"ey kau ini, bisa saja. kau datang dengan siapa Lu?" Minseok bertanya saat matanya hanya melihat Luhan datang sendiri

"aku bersama Sehun"

"ah gurae? Sehun eodiya?"

"tadi dia bilang ingin mem- ah itu dia. Hunnie, yeogi!" Luhan memanggil Sehun saat mata rusa miliknya melihat Sehun baru saja masuk ke kedai kopi tersebut

"aigoo.. Sehunnie. Masih ingat noona, kan?"

"tentu noona. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa pada noona ku yang cantik ini" goda Sehun membuat Minseok bersemu malu

"eonni sendiri? Jongdae oppa mana?"

"sebaiknya kita duduk dulu. Kajja, tidak enak berbicara sambil berdiri"

Minseok membawa Luhan dan Sehun untuk duduk di salah satu tempat duduk favorit pelanggan nya ketika berkunjung ke kedai miliknya. Tepatnya di dekat jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke jalanan yang ramai dengan hingar-bingar masyarakat.

"eonnie belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jongdae oppa mana?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya

"dia sedang pergi keluar sebentar. Entah kemana perginya manusia troll itu" jawab Minseok setengah kesal, pasalnya Jongdae pergi keluar tanpa memberinya kabar tadi.

"noona, aku ingin minum kopi terbaik disini. Bisakah?" tanya Sehun.

"ah majja! Aku juga sudah tidak sabar merasakan kopi terbaik di kedai mu ini eonnie."

"gurae? Kyung, tolong bikinkan 2 kopi terbaik kita! Tolong cepat ya!" teriak Minseok pada salah satu pegawainya yang sedang berada di dapur agar bisa mendengar nya

"ne eonnie!"

"eo? Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Dia pegawaimu, noona?" Sehun bertanya penasaran saat telinga nya medengar suara yang tidak asing dari pegawai Minseok tadi

"ne dia pegawai tetap ku disini. Dia juga masih muda. Seumuran dengan Luhan" jawab Minseok

"siapa namanya, eonnie?" kali ini Luhan yang terlihat penasaran

"namanya Kyungsoo"

DEG

Luhan tertohok mendengar jawaban Minseok. Kyungsoo. Semenjak Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidup Jongin, Kyungsoo juga menghilang dari kehidupan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, dan baru sekarang Luhan mendengar nama itu disebut lagi. 'tidak Lu. Yang bernama Kyungsoo sangat banyak di Korea. Tidak hanya satu' Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dari sesuatu yanng menurutnya tidak pasti.

"Lu~ gwaenchana? Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut saat aku menyebut nama Kyungsoo?"

"aniyo eonnie. Nan gwaenchana"

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Luhan bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik bermata bulat keluar dari arah dapur kedai dengan membawa 2 cangkir kopi diatas nampan. Mata rusa dan mata bulat itu bertemu sampai Kyungsoo meletakkan 2 cangkir kopi itu dimeja.

"ah, gomawo Kyungsoo-ya. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan mu" ujar Minseok yang masih tak tau kalau sekarang atmosfir disana telah berubah.

"ne eonnie. Aku permisi" ucap Kyungsoo lalu membungkuk sopan.

"tunggu!" sergah Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo ingin melangkahkan kaki nya pergi

"ya?" jawab Kyungsoo setenang mungkin

"kyung, kau kah itu? Kau ingat padaku Kyung?"

"Lu~" Luhan bisa mendengar dengan jelas Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan setengah berbisik

"ternyata ini benar kau? Kyungsoo-ya bogoshipeo!" Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduk nya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat Luhan rindukan. 3 tahun tidak pernah bertemu, membuat kedua sahabat itu saling memendam rindu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai! Aku kembali membawa chapter 2! Gimana-gimana? Apakah ini garing atau bahkan biasa-biasa saja? Btw chapter 2 ini aku nulis nya maksa+ngebet pake banget karna tugas yang lagi menumpuk dan terpaksa baru bisa melanjutkan chapter 3 nya mungkin sekitar 3 hari lagi. Tapi ga janji loh ya. jadi aku minta maaf kalo chapter ini sedikit berantakan dan kecepetan alurnya :( dan untuk Insoo, hayooo apa sudah ada yang bisa menebak dia anak siapa? mungkin rahasia Insoo akan aku bongkar chapter depan, Insyaallah :)

Untuk yang udah review chapter lalu, terima kasih banyak. Aku juga mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah follow+favorit-in fanfic ini. Ditunggu riview nya dan jangan jadi siders ya! Annyeong! *flykissbarengBaekhyun* *kabur*


	4. Chap 3 : Think about where i went wrong

Don't You Remember?

Chapter 3 : think about where I went wrong

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh sehun, Luhan (aka Oh Luhan), Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing (aka Kim Yixing), Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae

Pair : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Sulay,Chenmin

Main pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Marriage life, a little bit comedy, sad, and other.

Summary : Kim Jongin, seorang namja sempurna. Wajah tampan, mapan, tubuh tinggi tegap, otak cerdas, dan jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan sang ayah. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jongin, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dulu Jongin pernah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal dan membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti untuknya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?

Note : umur aku masih 14 tahun dan tahun ini 15 tahun. Jadi mohon maaf jika kata-kata yang aku gunakan kurang enak untuk dibaca, kurang pas, kurang greget, atau lain sebagainya. Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang mencoba menulis fanfic ini sesempurna mungkin. Terima kasih

Warning : ini Fanfic GS alias GenderSwitch. Yang gasuka gausah baca. Dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Adele – Don't You Remember'. Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, masih abal,dan bukan EYD.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Lu~ gwaenchana? Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut saat aku menyebut nama Kyungsoo?"_

"_aniyo eonnie. Nan gwaenchana"_

_Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Luhan bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik bermata bulat keluar dari arah dapur kedai dengan membawa 2 cangkir kopi diatas nampan. Mata rusa dan mata bulat itu bertemu sampai Kyungsoo meletakkan 2 cangkir kopi itu dimeja._

"_ah, gomawo Kyungsoo-ya. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan mu" ujar Minseok yang masih tak tau kalau sekarang atmosfir disana telah berubah._

"_ne eonnie. Aku permisi" ucap Kyungsoo lalu membungkuk sopan._

"_tunggu!" sergah Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo ingin melangkahkan kaki nya pergi_

"_ya?" jawab Kyungsoo setenang mungkin_

"_kyung, kau kah itu? Kau ingat padaku Kyung?"_

"_Lu~" Luhan bisa mendengar dengan jelas Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan setengah berbisik_

"_ternyata ini benar kau? Kyungsoo-ya bogoshipeo!" Luhan langsung berdiri dari duduk nya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat Luhan rindukan. 3 tahun tidak pernah bertemu, membuat kedua sahabat itu saling memendam rindu satu sama lain._

.

.

.

"aigoo.. kau lucu sekali Insoo-ya. Bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan malaikat secantik dan selucu ini Kyung?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo saat dirinya sibuk menciumi pipi tembam Insoo yang sedang berada dipangkuannya.

Ya, setelah mereka bertemu di kedai Minseok tadi, Luhan langsung meminta izin pada Minseok untuk membawa –ralat- menculik Kyungsoo dan Insoo ke apartementnya. Luhan bilang sih ingin melepas rindu nya dengan Kyungsoo.

Luhan bahkan seperti sedang mimpi kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Dulu saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang, Luhan bahkan sempat berfikir kalau mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah muncul lagi. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu lagi siang tadi di kedai kopi milik kakak sepupunya sendiri. Segera saja Luhan menyampaikan hal bahagia ini kepada Baekhyun, yang langsung disambut riang oleh yeoja yang tengah hamil muda itu.

"jam berapa Baekhyun datang, Lu?" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya pada Luhan. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau membahas dari mana ia mendapatkan Insoo ataupun melahirkan Insoo yang selama ini orang-orang kira.

"molla. Mungkin sebentar lagi"

"ajhumma Se-"

"ey.. apa aku setua itu untuk kau panggil ajhumma, hm? Ajhumma aniyo, eonnie. e." Luhan menyela ucapan Insoo yang bahkan belum selesai. Membuat Insoo mengembungkan pipi nya karena kesal.

"gulae. Mianhaeyo Luhan eonnie. Geunde, Luhan eonnie, Sehun ajhussi eodiya?" Insoo mengulang pertanyaan nya yang tadi belum selesai sambil memasang ekspresi menahan kesal yang sangat imut.

"siapa yang kau panggil ajhussi, Do Insoo?" Sehun tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar Luhan lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo, Insoo dan Luhan yang sedang duduk di ruang televisi. Saat sudah sampai, Sehun langsung mengambil alih Insoo kedalam gendongannya.

"Sehun ajhussi" jawab Insoo polos

"aish jinjja. Ajhussi aniyo Insoo-ya. Panggil Sehun oppa, bukan ajhussi" Sehun melakukan protesnya karena Insoo memanggilnya ajhussi. Sama seperti Luhan yang protes karena Insoo memanggilnya ajhumma tadi.

"ish, gulaeyo gulae. Sehun oppa" ujar Insoo dengan muka sebalnya.

"geurohtji. Ah, apa Insoo mau ice cream? Luhan eonnie punya banyak ice cream loh" Sehun bertanya sambil membawa Insoo yang berada dalam gendongannya menuju dapur apartement Luhan saat melihat Luhan memberinya kode lewat mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Kyung, Insoo.. anak siapa?" tanya Luhan hati-hati saat melihat Sehun dan Insoo sudah menghilang masuk ke arah dapur. Mendadak urat-urat di wajah Kyungsoo menegang. 'pertanyaan ini lagi. Apa ini saatnya aku menjelaskan siapa Insoo sebenarnya?' batin Kyungsoo

"Kyung.." panggil Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya termenung.

"ah, ne Luhan-ah. Mian, tadi kau bertanya apa padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Insoo, dia anak siapa? Apa mungkin dia-"

"tidak Lu. Insoo bukan anak pria brengsek itu. Dan harus kau tahu aku masih perawan sampai detik ini" Kyungsoo mencoba meluruskan apa yang Luhan fikirkan.

"MWO?! Lalu bagaimana kau.. Insoo.." Luhan terlihat bingung dan tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo barusan. Kalau Insoo bukan anak Jongin –yang Kyungsoo sebut sebagai pria brengsek tadi-, dan Kyungsoo juga masih perawan, lalu Insoo anak siapa?

"bisakah aku menjelaskannya nanti setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang? Aku tidak mau repot-repot bercerita dua kali, Deer~" ujar Kyungsoo

"arasseo. Kau, tidak menyimpan rahasian lain kan, Kyung?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

"rahasia apa? Aku tidak menyimpan rahasia apapun Lu~"

"baiklah aku percaya padamu" ucap Luhan pada akhirnya.

Namun setelah itu, malah Kyungsoo yang menatap Luhan penuh selidik membuat Luhan balik menatapnya bingung.

"apa?" tanya Luhan

"kau, masih sama seperti ku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo ambigu. Luhan yang tak mengerti arah pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi nya bingung

"maksudmu?"

"kau, tidak pernah 'melakukannya' bersama Sehun kan?" lagi, Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan ambigunya yang membuat Luhan bingung setengah mati.

"kau bertanya apa sih, Kyung? Langsung to the point saja apa susah nya nona Do?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sebal

"ck. Aku bertanya apakah kau sudah melakukan this and that bersama Sehun, Xi Luhan?" Kyungsoo masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik nya

"YA! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada ku Do Kyungsoo?!"

"wae? Kenapa kau terlihat takut begitu. Ah jadi benar kau sudah melakukannya, begitu?"

"Aniyo! Sehun tidak pernah 'melakukannya' bersama ku"

"tidak pernah 'melakukannya' bersama mu? Berarti Sehun pernah melakukannya bersama perempuan lain, begitu?"

PUK

Luhan menepuk dahi nya karena ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan kalimat yang salah tadi.

"bukan seperti itu. Maksudku Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya padaku sebelum aku sah menjadi istrinya bulan depan" terang Luhan pada akhirnya.

"aku tahu Sehun pria yang pantas untuk mu Deer~ sudah sampai kapan persiapan pernikahan kalian?"

"gaun penganti-"

"Kyungsoo-ya! Insoo tertidur! Bantu aku!" ucapan Luhan tiba-tiba terhenti saat Sehun berteriak dari arah dapur.

Segera saja setelah mendengar itu, Kyungsoo langsung melesat kearah dapur. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun pasti sedang kesusahan menggendong Insoo. Apalagi Insoo sedang tidur, pasti anak itu sangat berat. meningat Insoo bukan bayi lagi.

"aigoo, bagaimana bisa dia tertidur begini Sehun-ah?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat dia sibuk membetulkan posisi Insoo yang sedang terlelap tidur dalam gendongannya.

"molla. Mungkin dia kekenyangan karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan ice cream."

"kau tidurkan saja dia di kamar ku, Kyung" ucap Luhan juga mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo ke dapur tadi.

"aniyo. Biar aku gendong saja Lu. Kalau aku pindahkan, dia pasti akan bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi sampai malam"

"jinjja? Tapi tak apa kah? Lengan mu nanti lelah Kyung terus menggendong Insoo seperti itu"

"gwaenchana Lu. Aku sudah biasa" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Luhan mendengus pasrah setelahnya.

.

.

.

"astaga Baek! Sudah kubilang kan kau duduk saja disana?! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan memotong sayur, eoh?!" jerit Luhan berlebihan saat mata rusa nya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya geram sekaligus khawatir.

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun sedang hamil muda dan dia dengan seenaknya membantu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak di dapur untuk makan siang mereka. Sebenarnya memotong sayur memang bukan pekerjaan berat, namun itu bisa membuat Baekhyun lelah. Wanita yang sedang mengandung tidak boleh terlalu lelah, ingat?

Luhan,Kyungsoo,Sehun, dan Chanyeol sudah mengingatkan agar tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh ataupun melelahkan. Namun memang dasarnya Baekhyun itu hiper aktif dan keras kepala, dia tetap kekeh ingin membantu Kyungsoo dan Luhan di dapur. Dan menurut Baekhyun, memotong sayur tidak akan membuat nya kelelahan.

"wae? Aku kan ingin membantu juga, Lu! Aku tidak enak pada kalian kalau aku hanya duduk melihat kalian memasak sedangkan aku tinggal menikmati hasilnya nanti." Baekhyun merengut kesal

"sudahlah Baek. Dengarkan kami dan duduklah kembali disana. Kau tidak lihat sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan mu, hm?" Kyungsoo berujar lembut sambil menggiring(?) Baekhyun untuk kembali duduk di kursi meja makan.

"ck. Kenapa kalian berlebihan sekali, sih? Aku bahkan sering melakukan hal yang lebih berat dari ini."

"oh, kau mengaku juga akhirnya? Dasar nakal" entah sejak kapan Chanyeol berada didapur, yang pasti dia sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"sepertinya kau harus memasang CCTV di setiap sudut rumah mu, Hyung. Noona ku yang lincah itu sangat bahaya jika tidak kau awasi" tiba-tiba Sehun yang sedang berada di ruang tv bersama Insoo dipangkuannya menyahut.

"hm. Teruslah menjelek-jelek kan ku tuan Oh" ujar Baekhyun sebal, Chanyeol yang berada disampinya hanya tersenyum geli.

"aku sudah memasang nya. Dan kalian tahu? Istri ku yang nakal ini selalu mematikannya saat aku tidak dirumah." Ucapan Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala dan membuat yang dibicarakan mengerutkan dahi nya kesal.

"berhentilah bertindak kekanakan Baek. Kau sudah akan menjadi ibu, tidak seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan suami mu seperti itu" ucap Luhan kemudian

"tapi kalian bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Sekarang aku baik-baik saja!" kilah Baekhyun cepat.

"sekarang kau memang baik-baik saja Baek, tapi kau tidak tahu apa kau baik-baik saja besok dan di hari selanjutnya" timpal Kyungsoo

"sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Hitung-hitung ini latihan untukku agar menjaga yeoja hiper aktif ini lebih ketat lagi" lerai Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan dan mesra di dahi Baekhyun, membuat yang dicium melenguh manja setelahnya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali keruang tengah.

Ting

Tong

Tiba-tiba saja, bel apartement Luhan berbunyi. Membuat Luhan langsung berseru semangat dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi nya bingung disaat yang bersamaan.

"tamu terakhir kita sudah datang! Sehunnie, tolong buka pintunya!"

"tamu terakhir? Aku fikir kau hanya mengundang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kesini, Lu" Kyungsoo mulai khawatir dengan siapa tamu terakhir yang Luhan undang ke apartement nya 'tidak mungkin' batin Kyungsoo.

"bukan aku yang mengundang nya, Kyung. Tapi Sehun" jawab Luhan

"Sehun? Memang nya siapa yang dia undang ke-"

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat telinga nya menangkap suara yang tak asing baginya dari ruang tengah.

"kau sukses membuat ku kalang kabut Oh Sehun! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang ada rapat penting tadi, eoh?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

'suara ini' batin Kyungoo lagi. Kyungsoo sangat kenal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang selama 1 minggu terakhir ini tidak ingin Kyungsoo jumpai lagi. Suara bass seseorang berkulit Tan yang dulu pernah membuat hati Kyungsoo luka seluka-luka nya.

Dada Kyungsoo mendadak perih saat mengingat kejadian 3 tahun silam. Kejadian yang harus membuat Kyungsoo rela kehilangan segalanya setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat Kyungsoo dihantam perasaan sakit, perih, serta luka yang sangat membekas di hati Kyungsoo yang paling dalam. Bahkan luka lama itu belum kering sama sekali hingga saat ini.

"Kyung? Gwaenchana? Oh! Apa kau menangis, wae irae?" Luhan mendadak panik saat dia melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh air mata. Kyungsoo langsung menghapus kasar air mata nya yang entah kapan turun dari mata bulat indahnya.

"aniyo, gwaenchana Lu~ kau pergilah ke dalam. Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku titip Insoo ya" jawab Kyungsoo berbohong.

"tapi Kyung-"

"tak apa Lu~ aku bisa sendiri. Masakan ini selesai 30 menit lagi, tolong sampaikan itu pada yang lain terutama Sehun. Aku tahu dia sudah kelaparan sedari tadi" Kyungsoo terkekeh seakan ada yang lucu. Membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"apa?"

"kau.. tidak sedang menghindar kan Kyung?"

"menghindar apa? Sudahlah Lu, percaya padaku masakan ini akan selesai 30 menit lagi"

"arasseo"

Setelah Luhan kembali ke ruang tengah bersama yang lain, Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatan masak-memasaknya walau sebenarnya fokus Kyungsoo sedang terpecah belah sekarang. Lain dengan Kyungsoo, lain dengan orang-orang yang tengah berada di ruang tv apartement Luhan.

"eo? Jongin ajhussi!" teriak Insoo riang saat melihat Jongin juga datang ke apartement Luhan eonnie nya.

"eh? Ada Insoo juga disini?" Jongin sempat terkejut saat Insoo tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Pasalnya Jongin sangat merindukan malaikat cantik itu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, Jongin juga tidak tahu alasannya. 'kalau Insoo disini berarti Kyungsoo juga disini. Tapi dimana dia?'

"kalian sudah saling kenal?" Baekhyun bertanya heran saat melihat keakraban Jongin dan Insoo.

"ne, kami sudah pernah beberapa kali sebelumnya. Ahh.. Insoo-ya bogoshipeo.." keluh Jongin lalu mengambil alih Insoo kedalam gendongan nya. Dan entah kenapa, Insoo langsung membalas pelukan Jongin dengan erat lalu melesakkan wajah mungil nya ke ceruk leher Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar nya dari arah dapur hanya bisa menahan tangis nya. Sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya memotong wortel, Kyungsoo mendengar bagaimana interaksi Insoo dan Jongin. Dua manusia berbeda gender itu terlihat sangat dekat, bahkan mereka baru bertemu dua kali dalam kurun waktu beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Pandangan Kyungsoo mulai berkabut karena air mata. Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo membentak Jongin karena sudah berani mendekatkan diri dengan Insoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa, ada banyak orang disini. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin Luhan serta Baekhyun tahu kalau dirinya sedang dalam keadaan kacau sekarang.

TAK

TAK

TAK

"AKH!" pekik Kyungsoo saat tanpa sadar pisau yang ia gunakan untuk memotong wortel tadi malah memotong jari tangan nya sendiri. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, cairan berwarna merah pekat sudah memenuhi jari tangan sebelah kanan Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang mendengar pekikan Kyungsoo langsung berlari masuk ke arah dapur. Dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat melihat tangan Kyungsoo sudah berlumuran darah yang Luhan sendiri masih tidak tahu kenapa.

"appo" rintih Kyungsoo pelan.

"ASTAGA KYUNGSOO!" jerit Luhan panik. Insoo yang mendengar Luhan menjeritkan nama sang ibu langsung memberontak di gendongan Jongin. Jongin yang mengerti kemauan Insoo langsung menurunkan Insoo dan anak itu langsung berlari ke arah dapur menyusul Luhan noona nya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, wae irae? Museun irisseo? Tangan mu kenapa, eoh?" tanya Luhan

"aniya. Gwaenchana Lu, hanya teriris pisau." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"apanya yang tidak apa-apa, eoh? Sudah berdarah seperti ini kau masih bilang tidak apa-apa? Ck. Seharusnya tidak ku biarkan kau memasak sendiri kalau berakhir kau luka seperti ini" omel Luhan panjang lebar. 'ini tidak sebanding dengan luka dihatiku Lu' tambah Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"eomma.." Insoo berlari kearah Kyungsoo lalu memeluk kaki sang ibu.

"eo? Insoo-ya? Kenapa disini sayang? Kan tadi eomma sudah bilang Insoo didalam saja bersama Sehun oppa, Chanyeol oppa, dan Baekhyun noona"

"maja. Insoo sebaiknya masuk kedalam dulu ya? Ada yang ingin Luhan eonnie bicarakan dulu dengan eomma, ya?" bujuk Luhan

Suatu kesalahan besar kalau membiarkan anak sekecil Insoo melihat darah yang sangat banyak dan bisa membuat nya trauma setelah itu. Apalagi darah itu dari tangan ibu nya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan anaknya melihat itu dan menjadi trauma karena darah.

"eomma janji hanya sebentar, setelah itu kita pulang. Insoo anak baik bukan?" Kyungsoo juga mulai membujuk Insoo. Dan memang dasar nya Insoo itu anak yang penurut, jadi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan gontai kearah ruang tv.

"kemarikan tangan mu! Apa yang kau fikirkan sampai kau berdarah begini, eoh?" marah Luhan kembali saat Insoo sudah benar-benar pergi dari dapur.

"eopseo. Aku hanya kurang berhati-hati tadi"

"demi tuhan Kyung! Mau sampai kapan kau berbohong dan menutupi semuanya dariku yang notabene nya sahabat mu sendiri?"

"..."

"jadi, apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Luhan lembut. Luhan tau Kyungsoo sedang kacau, jadi dia tidak ingin menambah kacau dengan membentak Kyungsoo seperti tadi.

"Jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan

"kau memikirkan Jongin? Kau rindu padanya Kyung?" tanya Luhan lagi, namun Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Yeoja itu malah menundukkan kepala nya semakin dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"arasseo. Kita bahas itu nanti. Sekarang kita bersihkan dulu lukamu. Oke?"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Luhan mengobati lukanya. sementara Jongin dan tiga orang lainnya yang berada di ruang Tv sedang sibuk untuk menenangkan Insoo.

"aigoo.. kenapa Insoo malah menangis, hm? ada apa?" tanya Jongin lembut sambil menggendong Insoo

"eomma.." tidak ada jawaban lain yang Insoo berikan selain menggumam kata 'eomma' sebagai jawaban. membuat Jongin dan yang lainnya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"gwaenchana. eomma sedang diobati dengan Luhan eonnie. sekarang Insoo dengan eonnie saja ya? sini di iPad eonnie banyak game nya loh" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Insoo dan berhasil. tangis Insoo mulai mereda dan perhatiannya juga sudah sepenuhnya teralihkan dengan game yang berada di iPad milik Baekhyun. melihat itu Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

"kau yakin ingin pulang sekarang, Kyung? Tidak ingin ku antar saja? diluar sedang hujan, Insoo bisa kedinginan" Chanyeol bertanya simpati saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah memasangkan Insoo baju hangat nya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Oh, dan Insoo juga sudah tertidur kembali sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Mungkin cuaca dingin membuat malaikat mungil itu lebih cepat mengantuk.

"gwaenchana. Lagipula baju yang Insoo pakai cukup hangat. Flat ku juga tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, Yeol" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang semeyakinkan mungkin.

Tahukah kalian ada seorang namja yang sedari tadi menahan hasrat nya untuk tidak mengajak Kyungsoo berinteraksi? Namja itu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo juga berusaha menganggap keberadaannya hanya angin lalu di apartement mewah milik Luhan. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, namja itu tahu kalau Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena menghindar darinya. 'sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan. Mianhae Soo'

"aku pulang dulu ya Lu. Terima kasih sudah mengajak ku kesini. Aku janji lain kali aku yang akan mengundang kalian ber-4 ke flat ku untuk makan malam atau pun makan siang" see? Kyungsoo bahkan benar-benar menganggap kalau hanya ada empat sahabatnya disana.

"sama-sama Kyung. Lain kali berhati-hati jugalah saat memasak. Atau kau akan melukai dirimu lagi seperti tadi."

"arasseo. Jja aku pulang dulu ya. Eonnideul, oppadeul Insoo pulang dulu" Kyungsoo menirukan suara Insoo yang saat ini tengah tertidur nyenyak di gendongannya untuk berpamitan. Membuat Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"hati-hati dijalan noona!" Sehun melambai ceria saat Kyungsoo mulai menjauh dari apartement nya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Dan hujan masih terus mengguyur sebagian besar wilayah di Korea Selatan. Jongin yang kebetulan sedang berhenti di lampu merah, melihat kesekitar nya. Bisa dia lihat kalau banyak orang yang menepi ke pinggir jalan dan memilih untuk berteduh saat hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya.

Namun, saat Jongin mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sebelah kiri, betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di halte yang sangat sepi. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? rambut basah, baju lembab, bibir yang sudah berubah warna menjadi biru itu bergetar karena kedinginan, dan jangan lupakan mata bulat nya yang sudah terpejam karena tak kuasa menahan dingin. Bahkan baju hangat nya sudah ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Insoo dari angin dingin yang mungkin saja bisa membuat bocah kecil itu menggigil lalu demam setelahnya.

Jongin tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Kyungsoo belum sampai di flatnya. Segera saja Jongin menepikan mobil sport putih nya kearah halte tempat Kyungsoo berteduh tadi. Saat mobil sudah menepi, Jongin segera keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak perduli lagi kalau ia akan ditolak oleh Kyungsoo nanti. Yang Jongin fikirkan sekarang adalah keadaan Kyungsoo dan Insoo.

Jongin tidak ingin tergesa-gesa. Jadi, namja itu memilih untuk duduk di samping kiri Kyungsoo yang kebetulan kosong. Dengan perlahan, Jongin meraih kepala Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan nya di pundak lebarnya. Hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan adalah mengecek suhu tubuh Insoo. Ia bernafas lega saat ia rasa suhu tubuh Insoo normal.

Namun saat Jongin mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo, Jongin memekik tertahan dibuat nya. Astaga! Suhu tubuh Kyungsoo sangat tinggi. Entah itu karena tangan Jongin yang dingin jadi merasa tubuh Kyungoo hangat atau memang tubuh Kyungsoo yang hangat. Tidak ambil pusing, Jongin segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Jongin mengecup lama puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Jongin sangat ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga. Jongin sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat dimana ia bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, memberi kehangatan kepada Kyungsoo lewat pelukannya. Jongin hanya bisa berdoa semoga saat Kyungsoo bangun nanti yeoja itu tidak marah kalau Jongin memeluknya seperti ini.

"Soo.." lirih Jongin

"Jonginnie.. bogoshipeo.." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berucap dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Betapa terkejut dan bahagia nya Jongin saat ini.

Ia terkejut saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berucap lirih. Namun Jongin juga bahagia karena sekarang ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo merindukannya. Sama seperti dirinya yang sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. 'apa ini artinya aku masih bisa mendapatkan mu kembali, Soo? Ku harap begitu'.

"Soo.. Ireona.." Jongin tidak perduli kalau dia akan dimaki Kyungsoo nanti. Yang Jongin perduli adalah keadaan Kyungsoo dan Insoo. Dan ini sudah semakin malam. Jongin khawatir kalau suhu tubuh Insoo juga ikut-ikutan naik seperti Kyungsoo.

Tidak juga mendapat respon, Jongin mulai berani. Ia mengecup lembut pipi Kyungsoo. Dan sepertinya berhasil, Kyungsoo mulai terusik.

"Soo.. Ireona" ucap Jongin lagi.

"eung.." Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan.

"apa masih dingin?" tanya Jongin saat ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menggigil.

Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu bereaksi saat mendengar suara itu. Namun saat ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar, Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulat nya saat ia tahu kalau ia sedang dipeluk seseorang sekarang.

"nu-nuguseo?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah takut. Kyungsoo takut kalau tebakan nya benar. Kyungsoo takut kalau ternyata yang memeluk nya sekarang memang benar orang yang ia hindari sejak di apartement Luhan tadi.

"ini aku, Jongin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke flat mu?" satu detik setelah itu, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin pada tubuhnya. Dengan sigap pula Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Jongin dan menolak untuk menatap mata tajam Jongin.

"ayo aku antar pulang Soo. Kasihan Insoo, dia bisa kedinginan" Jongin masih mencoba berujar selembut mungkin meski hatinya tengah dirundung rasa kecewa saat ini.

"maaf tuan. Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri. Permisi" pamit Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari duduk nya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkah nya sudah dicegat terlebih dahulu oleh Jongin.

"mau sampai kapan kau pura-pura tidak mengenal ku, Soo? Ini sangat menyiksa"

"sangat menyiksa? Kau tidak tahu semenyiksakan apa hidupku selama ini?" runtuh sudah pertahanan Kyungsoo. Emosi juga sudah di ubun-ubun. Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis.

"aku mohon Soo. Biarkan aku mengantar mu pulang. Kali ini saja. aku kasihan pada Insoo"

"kau mengantar ku pulang lalu kau tahu dimana tempat tinggal ku. Dan setelah itu kau akan terus datang ke flat ku untuk meminta ku kembali padamu. Aku sudah tahu arah tujuan mu Jongin-ssi. Tapi sayang sekali, aku sudah tidak mau kembali lagi padamu."

"hujannya makin lebat. Masuklah, biar kau ku antar pulang" Jongin menggeggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, lalu membawa nya masuk kedalam mobil.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Turunkan aku!" jerit Kyungsoo.

"sekarang sebutkan dimana alamat mu" ucap Jongin saat dirinya sudah duduk di bangku kemudi. Jongin mencoba untuk tidak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongin hapal, bahkan sangat hapal kalau Kyungsoo itu orang nya keras kepala. Dan kalau tidak begini, maka yeoja itu tidak akan pernah sampai ke rumahnya.

"..."

"Soo.."

"..."

"sayang, dimana alamat rumah mu?"

SRET

Kyungsoo mendelik sewot kearah Jongin. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu?. Demi tuhan, Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengar panggilan itu keluar lagi dari mulut Jongin. Dan sekarang dengan seenaknya pria itu memanggilnya begitu? Betapa kesal nya Kyungsoo saat ini.

"jangan seenaknya memanggil ku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Aku bukan yeojachingu mu Jongin-ssi"

"jadi? Mau sampai kapan kau tidak memberi tahu ku alamat mu? Atau kau mau aku bawa ke rumah ku saja?"

"ANDWAE!" pekik Kyungsoo. Membuat Jongin mengulum senyumnya. Kyungsoo masih sama seperti dulu, dan tidak pernah berubah.

"maka dari itu, sebutkan alamat mu lalu aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Setelah itu aku janji aku langsung pulang"

Mendengar jawaban meyakinkan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo akirnya pasrah. Perempuan itu memilih untuk menyebutkan alamat flat sederhana nya dan membiar kan Jongin mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

.

Insoo sudah tidur dikamar nya. Kyungsoo juga sudah mengganti baju Insoo dengan baju yang lebih sekarang sedang duduk di tepi kasur single bed nya. Kyungsoo kembali menerawang saat Jongin memeluk tubuh nya di halte tadi.

Kejadian itu mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo kembali teringat tentang masa lalu nya bersama Jongin dulu. Dulu, Jongin sering memeluknya saat Kyungsoo kedinginan. Jongin juga sering memeluknya saat ia sedang dalam kondisi kacau, dulu.

Betapa rindunya Kyungsoo pada Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo rindu tubuh tegap Jongin, bahu Jongin yang selalu menjadi sandaran nya, genggaman tangan Jongin yang begitu hangat, aroma tubuh Jongin, kecupan-kecupan Jongin di wajah nya, dan semua tentang Jongin yang lainnya yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo rindu.

Kyungsoo ingat, betapa Jongin sangat melindunginya dulu. Betapa Jongin sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Masih Kyungsoo ingat juga atas janji Jongin yang akan menikahi nya suatu saat nanti.

Namun janji yang sudah berubah menjadi angan-angan Kyungsoo itu runtuh saat Luhan memberi tahunya kalau Jongin memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Krystal yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasih Jongin. Bayangan Kyungsoo tentang memakai baju pengantin, berdiri diatas altar bersama Jongin, mengandung buah cinta nya dengan Jongin runtuh bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin selingkuh di depan matanya sendiri tanpa Jongin ketahui.

Sering Kyungsoo berfikir, kenapa Jongin setega itu padanya. Apa Kyungsoo kurang baik selama ini? Apa Kyungsoo pernah berbuat salah pada Jongin? Atau mungkin Kyungsoo berbuat sesuatu yang fatal terhadap Jongin? Apa salahnya sehingga Jongin tega berbuat seperti itu padanya?

Selama mereka berpacaran, Kyungsoo selalu mencoba menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk Jongin. kyungsoo lalu mencoba untuk mengerti jadwal Jongin yang sangat padat karena ia harus meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya disaat umur nya masih sangat muda. Tapi apa balasan Jongin? pria itu malah menyia-nyiakannya. Jongin selingkuh dari Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat kepercayaan Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin langsung hilang.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat telinga nya mendengar Insoo yang menangis dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo menghapus air mata nya lalu langsung beranjak pergi ke kamar Insoo. Saat membuka pintu kamar Insoo, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Insoo sudah duduk di ranjang nya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. Langsung saja Kyungsoo membawa anak kesayangan nya itu kedalam gendongannya.

"eomma hiks.."

"ne sayang.. eomma disini. Insoo kenapa menangis hm?"

"eomma.." rengek Insoo tidak jelas

"iya sayang. Ini eomma.. sudah ya jangan menangis lagi. Eomma disini bersama Insoo"

"eomma.. appa eodiga? Insoo ingin appa.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HALLO! Apakah ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Kaya nya sih gaada maaf ya ff ini jauh dari target banget update nya. Aku mohon maaf banget karena aku juga lagi disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas yang bahkan ada yang udah lewat dari deadline nya. Maklum udah mau ujian, jadi banyak nilai yang harus dipenuhi. Oh dan maaf kalo chapter ini alurnya ngebut dan garing banget. Aku gabisa bikin konflik yang sedemikian rupa, jadi beginilah hasilnya. Maaf juga untuk Insoo gajadi kebuka jati dirinya di chapter ini. Tapi, apa kalian udah bisa ngebayangin siapa Insoo sebenarnya?

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang udah riview di chapter sebelumnya. Yang udah favorite dan mem follow cerita ini juga aku ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya. Aku tunggu riview nya lagi dan doa kan supaya chapter depan bisa fast update ya! Annyeong! *flykissbarengBaekhyun* *kabur*


	5. Chapter 4 : The Truth

Don't You Remember?

Chapter 4 : The Truth

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh sehun, Luhan (aka Oh Luhan), Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing (aka Kim Yixing), Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae

Pair : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Sulay,Chenmin

Main pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Marriage life, a little bit comedy, sad, and other.

Summary : Kim Jongin, seorang namja sempurna. Wajah tampan, mapan, tubuh tinggi tegap, otak cerdas, dan jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan sang ayah. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jongin, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dulu Jongin pernah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal dan membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti untuknya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?

Note : umur aku masih 14 tahun dan tahun ini 15 tahun. Jadi mohon maaf jika kata-kata yang aku gunakan kurang enak untuk dibaca, kurang pas, kurang greget, atau lain sebagainya. Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang mencoba menulis fanfic ini sesempurna mungkin. Terima kasih

Warning : ini Fanfic GS alias GenderSwitch. Yang gasuka gausah baca. Dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Adele – Don't You Remember'. Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, masih abal,dan bukan EYD.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat telinga nya mendengar Insoo yang menangis dari kamarnya. Kyungsoo menghapus air mata nya lalu langsung beranjak pergi ke kamar Insoo. Saat membuka pintu kamar Insoo, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Insoo sudah duduk di ranjang nya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. Langsung saja Kyungsoo membawa anak kesayangan nya itu kedalam gendongannya._

"_eomma hiks.."_

"_ne sayang.. eomma disini. Insoo kenapa menangis hm?"_

"_eomma.." rengek Insoo tidak jelas_

"_iya sayang. Ini eomma.. sudah ya jangan menangis lagi. Eomma disini bersama Insoo"_

"_eomma.. appa eodiga? Insoo ingin appa.." _

.

.

"a-appa?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"ne eomma. Appa eodiga?" pertanyaan Insoo terdengar sangat lirih ditelinga Kyungsoo, sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Selama 3 tahun hidup dengan Insoo, dan membesarkan anak itu sendiri dengan jerih payah nya, Insoo tidak pernah menanyakan dimana atau siapa appa nya pada Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo takut kalau-kalau suatu saat nanti Insoo bertanya tentang hal itu. Namun karena Jongdae degan baik hati mau dipanggil appa oleh Insoo, Kyungsoo berfikir pasti anak itu sudah lupa dengan appa nya.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, malam ini, disaat kondisi Kyungsoo sedang kacau, Insoo malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo sendiri belum persiapkan jawaban nya sampai detik ini. Dan pertanyaan ini mengharuskan Kyungsoo memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban dan alasan yang tepat agar mudah dimengerti oleh Insoo.

"maksud Insoo Jongdae appa? Insoo kan bertemu dengan Jongdae appa lagi besok" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan. Namun Insoo ternyata lebih pintar dari yang Kyungsoo kira.

"Jongdae appa anieyo. Tapi appa kandung Insoo eomma. Insoo mau dengan appa" rengek Insoo.

Kyungsoo termenung sebentar. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu ayah kandung nya kalau aku saja bukan ibu kandungnya? Setidaknya itu yang sedang Kyungsoo fikirkan saat ini.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Seoul, April 2012_

_Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega sekaligus lelah. Lega karena akhirnya ia bisa pulang ke flat sederhana nya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mungil nya di kasur. Lelah karena ia bekerja tanpa henti di kedai kopi milik Minseok hari ini. Kyungsoo baru bekerja selama 2 minggu disana. Entah kenapa pelanggan sangat ramai hari ini. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo serta beberapa pegawai lainnya kewalahan saat melayani pelanggan yang membeludak._

_Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah duduk dengan manis di kursi paling belakang sebuah bis dengan tujuan flat sederhana nya. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepala nya ke jendela yang berada di samping kanan nya. Berhubung langit malam sedang cerah, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk melihat langit daripada memejamkan mata bulat indahnya._

_Saking asik nya Kyungsoo melihat langit, ia tak sadar kalau ternyata bis yang ia tumpangi sudah berhenti di halte dekat flat nya. Dengan segera gadis itu turun dari bis lalu berjalan ke arah apartement nya yang berjarak tinggal 200 meter lagi._

_Namun saat ditengah jalan, Kyungsoo melihat ada satu kotak kardus yang ditelakkan dibawah pohon. Di samping pohon itu juga ada sebuah tas bayi. Karena bingung dan penasaran, Kyungsoo mendekat kearah kardus itu. Atas kardus itu tertutup, jadi Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa isinya. Makin penasaran, lengan kurus Kyungsoo terulur untuk membuka tutup kardus tersebut._

_Kyungsoo memekik tertahan saat kardus itu sudah terbuka tutupnya. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan lalu perlahan tubuh mungilnya bersimpuh didepan kardus itu. Bukan, isinya bukan bom rakitan atau pun narkoba kalau kalian kira itu adalah isi kardus tersebut. Yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut adalah isi kardus itu ialah seorang bayi yang sangat lucu. _

_Bayi itu sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di tengah dinginnya angin malam. 'anak siapa ini? Neomu yeoppeuda' batin Kyungsoo setengah kagum. Tanpa diperintah, lengan kurus itu kembali terulur untuk mengambil bayi mungil tersebut. Saat bayi itu sudah ada digendongannya, Kyungsoo melihat ada sepucuk surat di dasar kardus. Lengan Kyungsoo terulur –lagi- lalu mengambil surat yang dibungkus dengan amplop berwarna soft pink tersebut._

_Membuka surat itu dengan perlahan lalu membacanya dengan teliti. Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak dari kiri kekanan lalu turun kebawah saat membaca surat itu. Sampai diakhir surat, Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya lalu mengecup pipi bayi mungil itu dengan sayang. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengambil tas bayi yang tergeletak di samping kardus lalu membawa bayi beserta tas itu menuju flatnya. 'siapapun orang tua nya, aku akan merawat bayi kalian dengan baik' tekat Kyungsoo dalam hati._

'_Seoul, 25 April 2012_

_ Siapapun kalian, laki-laki atau perempuan yang menemukan bayi kami, kami mohon rawat bayi ini baik-baik. Kami menitipkannya pada kalian karena kami tidak memiliki keuangan yang cukup untuk bayi kami sekarang hingga masa depan kelak. Jadi, dengan terpaksa, kami harus menitipkan bayi perempuan kami pada kalian yang berbaik hati._

_ Nama nya Insoo, kalian boleh memberi marga kalian didepan namanya jika kalian sudah menemukan bayi ini. Umurnya baru 3 bulan, dan bayi cantik kami ini lahir pada tanggal 15 Januari yang lalu. Insoo-ya, jaga diri baik-baik ya sayang. Eomma dan appa akan selalu mendoakan mu dari kejauhan. Maafkan eomma dan appa yang harus menitipkan mu pada eonni, oppa, ajhussi, atau ajhumma yang menemukanmu dan merawat mu nanti. Saranghaeyo uri adeul'_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"eomma.. appa eodiga? Appa bogoshipeo." Insoo mulai memberontak dalam gendongan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tersadar dari lamunan masa lalu nya langsung beraksi kembali untuk membujuk Insoo.

"Insoo mau susu? Eomma buatkan susu dulu ya?" bujuk Kyungsoo.

"SILHEO! INSOO MAU SAMA APPA!" teriak Insoo. Kyungsoo saja sangat terkejut melihat Insoo berteriak padanya.

"kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Eomma kan tidak pernah mengajarkan Insoo untuk berteriak seperti itu" Kyungsoo masih mencoba mengontrol emosi nya.

Namun tangis Insoo malah semakin kencang disertai dengan kaki dan tangan yang menendang lalu memukul badan serta wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan saat menenangkan Insoo. Ditambah lagi, kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak fit saat ini. Saat Insoo masih sibuk memberontak, pintu flat Kyungsoo diketuk dari luar. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran, 'ini sudah jam 10 malam. Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?'

"sssttt.. Insoo tenang dulu ya. Ada tamu di depan. Kita lihat siapa tamunya, Insoo mau?" bujuk Kyungsoo tak menyerah. Dan kali ini berhasil, tangis Insoo mulai mereda. Setelah menghapus jejak air mata Insoo, Kyungsoo lalu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu masuk.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Pintu itu diketuk lagi beberapa kali. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kaki nya, tak ingin membuat tamu nya menunggu lama.

"nuguse-" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menutup pintu itu kembali, namun gagal karena ditahan oleh tamu nya itu.

"untuk apa kau kesini? Tidak punya jam dirumah sampai tak tahu ini bukan waktunya untuk bertamu ke rumah orang lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo sewot.

"appa" Insoo mengulurkan tangan mungil nya pada Jongin, minta digendong. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata nya saat Insoo memanggil Jongin 'appa' dan semakin membulatkan mata bulat nya saat Jongin dengan tanpa izin Kyungsoo langsung mengambil Insoo dari gendongannya. Awal nya Jongin juga terkejut saat Insoo memanggilnya appa, tapi Jongin tidak menghiraukan itu. Bahkan sekarang kepala Insoo sudah terkulai lemas di bahu tegap milik Jongin.

"Insoo?" Kyungsoo menatap Insoo dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"eomma, Insoo boleh memanggil Jongin ajhussi dengan sebutan appa kan?" Insoo bertanya dengan suara yang sudah sangat parau, efek mengantuk.

"tidak!" tolak Kyungsoo tegas.

"wae? Insoo mau appa sepelti Jongin ajhussi" rengek Insoo

"Insoo sekali eomma bilang ti-"

"gwaenchana Insoo-ya. Appa yeogi isseo.." Jongin mengusap punggung mungil Insoo dengan lembut, membuat Insoo melenguh manja setelahnya.

"appa.."

"ne, jagiya.. appa disini" jawab Jongin

"Insoo ingin tidul belsama appa.." ujar Insoo. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin pusing melihat tingkah Insoo yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"gurae? Kalau begitu bisa Insoo bilang pada eomma kalau appa mau masuk?" tanya Jongin. insoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh harap nya.

"arasseo. Masuklah" Kyungsoo pasrah. Kalau hal ini bisa membuat anak nya tidur dan tenang, Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melarang.

"gomawo eomma" Insoo tersenyum lemah, lalu meletakkan kembali kepala nya di bahu Jongin.

.

.

"kenapa appa ada dua dimata Insoo?" Insoo mengangkat tangan nya untuk menggapai wajah Jongin –appa barunya- yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya.

Tadi, setelah Kyungsoo memperbolehkan Jongin masuk, si kecil Insoo langsung mengajak appa nya itu menuju kamar miliknya. Jadilah sekarang 2 orang itu sedang berbaring di kasur queen size Insoo. Sedari tadi, Insoo tidak juga menutup matanya, padahal Jongin tahu anak itu sudah sangat mengantuk. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menunggu di ruang televisi dengan cemas.

"jeongmal? Kalau begitu Insoo tidur ya? Supaya besok appa tidak ada dua lagi dimata Insoo" Jongin meraih tangan mungil Insoo yang tadi ingin menggapai wajahnya, lalu mengecup telapak tangannya.

Walau agak lama, namun Insoo tidur juga setelah 25 menit lamanya Jongin menyanyikan lullaby untuk nya. Setelah yakin Insoo sudah pulas tertidur, Jongin mengecup dahi Insoo cukup lama lalu keluar dari kamar malaikat cantik itu. Namun, saat Jongin ingin menghampiri Kyungsoo di ruang televisi, Jongin malah melihat –mantan- kekasih nya itu tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman menurut Jongin.

"sebenarnya aku masih ada jam dirumah dan aku tahu ini sudah bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu kerumah orang, Soo. Maafkan aku" ujar Jongin saat menghampiri Kyungsoo di sofa, seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo saat dia baru saja datang tadi.

Sebenarnya, tujuan Jongin datang ke flat Kyungsoo hanya untuk mengembalikan baju hangat Kyungsoo yang tadi tertinggal di mobil Jongin saat Jongin mengantar nya beserta Insoo pulang. Namun karena Insoo sedikit manja tadi, jadi ia harus tertahan di flat gadis yang masih dicintai nya itu –Kyungsoo- sampai tengah malam begini.

"ngh.." Kyungsoo mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya, mungkin karna dingin.

"jagiya, ireona.." oke. Anggap saja Jongin gila karena sudah sangat nekat memanggil Kyungsoo seperti itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Berharap bisa memperjelas penglihatan nya. Namun, saat pandangan nya sudah sangat jelas, Kyungsoo menjerit kaget. Wajah Jongin sangat dekat dengan wajah nya.

"YA! MWORANEUN GEOYA?!" teriak Kyungsoo galak lalu mendudukkan dirinya, mencoba menjauh dari Jongin.

"sstt.. kau bisa membangunkan anak kita, Soo"

"micheoseo?! Insoo anak ku, bukan anak kita!" galak Kyungsoo lagi.

"lalu, Insoo anak siapa? Aku yakin dia anak ku" ucap Jongin. bagaimana bisa Jongin bilang Insoo anaknya kalau dia saja tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' pada Kyungsoo?

"kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku lelah dan aku ingin istirahat" ketus Kyungsoo lalu melangkah menjauhi Jongin.

"kau.. mengusirku?"

"ya, aku mengusirmu. Sudah? Kau bisa pulang sekarang kalau begitu"

"tapi aku benar kan, Soo? Insoo anak kita kan?" tanya Jongin ngotot. Membuat emosi Kyungsoo memuncak.

"SUDAH KUBILANG INSOO ANAK KU! BUKAN ANAK KITA! KELUARLAH KIM JONGIN!"

"kumohon beri tahu aku siapa Insoo sebenarnya Soo" mohon Insoo.

"untuk apa? Agar kau bisa merebutnya dari ku setelah kau mengkhiatiku bertahun-tahun lama nya? Lalu, setelah kau rebut Insoo dari ku kau akan menyakitinya juga, sama seperti ku? Tidak Jongin. Insoo bukan boneka yang bisa kau sakiti dengan seenaknya. Insoo berbeda dengan ku yang sudah biasa hidup dengan disia-siakan" ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"tak bisa kah kau percaya padaku? Aku sudah berubah, Soo. Umur ku sudah 26 tahun. Aku sudah bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak"

"oh, jadi saat kau mengkhianati ku waktu itu dan menyakiti hati ku kau belum bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk, begitu? Call, kuanggap kau malah semakin buruk Kim Jongin. jadi tolong, keluar dari flat ku sekarang juga!" jerit Kyungsoo diakhir.

"Kyung-"

"keluar atau ku panggil keamanan agar kau diseret dari sini dan menanggung malu setelahnya?!" sungguh, Kyungsoo tak pernah se emosi ini sebelumnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun, Jongin melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari flat Kyungsoo. Namun saat ia berada di depan pintu, ia berhenti melangkah. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya kesal sekaligus bingung. 'apa maunya manusia hitam ini?'

"sebenarnya aku kesini hanya ingin mengembalikan baju hangat mu. Dan benda itu sudah kuletakkan di kamar mu saat kau tidur tadi"

"sudah bertamu tengah malam, lalu masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya. Sudah sana cepat pergi!" usir Kyungsoo terang-terangan.

Tanpa membalas ataupun mengucapkan salam, Jongin kembali melanjutkan langkah nya menuju mobil sport hitam nya, dan meninggalkan flat sederhana Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Setelah mengunci mobil nya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah –istana- nya. Saat ia masuk, ia dikejutkan oleh suara sang ayah –Kim Junmyeon- yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu.

"dari mana kau? Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya sang ayah bertubi-tubi. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke ayahnya yang sudah berumur itu.

"..."

"kenapa diam? Apa aku hanya bayangan disini Kim Jongin?"

"aku dari rumah Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin.

"kau sudah menemukannya?"

"hm. Sudah bertanya nya? Aku lelah, ingin beristirahat. Aku permisi" Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar nya dilantai dua. Namun saat ia menaiki tangga, ia bertemu dengan sang ibu –Kim Yixing-.

"ah wasseo? Dari mana saja, hm? Eomma menghawatirkan mu Jongin-ah" berbeda dengan sang ayah yang sangat tegas, ibu dari Jongin ini memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ayahnya –menurut Jongin-.

"eomma belum tidur? Aku fikir eomma sudah tidur" Jongin menjawab yang bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan sang ibu barusan.

"eomma takut kau mabuk-mabukan lagi seperti waktu itu, sayang. Kau itu sudah 26 tahun tapi tindakan mu seperti anak kecil yang tidak pernah sekolah sama sekali" ujar Yixing. Jongin hanya mendengus tawa pelan.

"aku sudah jera masuk kesana eomma. Jadi aku tidak mungkin masuk kesana lagi" ucap Jongin lalu mencium puncak kepala ibunya dengan sayang.

"aku duluan ya eomma. Jangan tidur terlalu malam atau eomma akan sakit lagi dan membuat ku khawatir lagi seperti waktu itu. Tolong beri tahu appa juga kalau aku minta maaf karena pulang terlambat hari ini."

"kau pulang sangat terlambat Kim Jongin. memangnya kau tidak bertemu dengan appa mu didepan?"

"sudah tadi. Tapi seperti biasa, aura appa selalu menakutkan untukku. Annyeong eomma"

Jongin tertawa pelan sebentar lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan Yixing yang sedang tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Jongin.

.

.

"ah kau disini rupanya. Tidak lelah membaca terus? Kantung mata mu sudah berkantung mata Junmyeon"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sosok cantik yang sudah dinikahinya berpuluh tahun yang lalu itu. Ia tersenyum singkat lalu menutup buku nya dan meletakkan nya dimeja saat Yixing sudah duduk di sebelah nya.

"kenapa belum tidur?"

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidur disaat suami ku saja belum ingin tidur?" Yixing menyandarkan kepala nya dengan manja di pundak sang suami. Walau mereka sudah tak muda lagi, tapi jangan coba-coba meremehkan kemesraan dan keromantisan mereka.

"gurae?"

"hm. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Jongin tadi? Habis dari mana dia sudah malam baru pulang?" tanya nya.

"dia hanya bilang dia baru saja dari rumah Kyungsoo"

"jinjja? Jadi dia sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi? Ah.. aku rindu sekali dengan nya. Jongin juga bilang padaku kalau dia minta maaf padamu karena pulang terlalu malam dan dia juga mengatakan aura mu selalu menyeramkan Junmyeonie"

"menyeramkan? Aku bahkan memasang wajah biasa saja tadi. Dan apakah itu menyeramkan menurutmu?"

"tidak bagi ku tapi iya bagi anak mu. Kau itu sudah tua tapi masih sering kali memarahinya. Lembut lah sedikit kepada anak mu yeobo. Dia sudah dewasa, bukan anak-anak lagi" nasihat Yixing. Junmyeon hanya bisa mengecup dahi istri nya dengan penuh cinta.

"akan ku usahakan nanti. Kau sudah mengantuk? Ingin tidur sekarang? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi seperti waktu itu." Junmyeon bertanya saat ia melihat Yixing menguap dengan anggun disampingnya.

"kau sama seperti Jongin. aku baik-baik saja dan tidak akan sakit karena tidur terlalu malam sayang~"

"ara. Tapi tetap saja. kau harus tidur cukup agar tidak jatuh sakit nantinya"

"pandai sekali berbicara seperti itu? Kau tidak ingat pada dirimu sendiri? Oh, jangan bilang kau belum meminum obat kolesterol mu itu Kim Junmyeon" Yixing bangkit dari bersandar nya lalu memandang suami nya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sedang kan yang dipandang hanya balas memandang dengan tatapan memelas. Tanda kalau ia memang belum meminum obat nya.

"ah jinjja. Kau itu sudah tua tapi minum obat saja susah sekali. Tinggal telan obatnya, lalu minum airnya apa susahnya sih?" Yixing mendumel melihat kelakuan suaminya yang sangat susah minum obat tablet. 'obat itu tidak enak dan sangat pahit' itu yang selalu Junmyeon ucapkan kalau Yixing memaksanya minum obat.

"sudah tidak usah dijawab. Aku sudah tahu jawaban mu." Cela Yixing saat melihat sang suami ingin menjawab dumelan nya tadi.

"jadi, tidak ada minum obat?" Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan mata berbinar.

"hm. Tidak ada minum obat. Tapi kalau besok kolesterol mu naik jangan mengeluh sakit dan pusing padaku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yixing melangkah pergi ke kamar, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap.

"ya! Yixing-ah! Eodiya?" teriak Junmyeon.

"DWASSEO! KAU TIDUR DI SOFA MALAM INI! AKU KESAL PADAMU!"

.

.

Mentari pagi mulai menyeruak dari persembunyiannya. Menyeruakkan cahaya terang yang langsung masuk lewat ventilasi yang ada di kamar suami istri ini. Sang istri sudah bangun lebih dulu sejak 1 jam yang lalu dan sekarang sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk membangunkan suami nya.

"Chanyeol-ah.. ireonabwa.. kau harus bekerja sayang~" suara lembut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terusik dalam tidurnya.

"sudah jam 6. Kau bisa kesiangan Yeol" suara Baekhyun kembali menyapa indra pendengaran Chanyeol yang sudah setengah sadar.

"ng.." hanya itu jawaban Chanyeol. Jujur ia masih sangat mengantuk. Kemarin ia seharian dikantor untuk mengerjakan dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya yang sangat menumpuk. Karena tugas itu sudah selesai, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama 3 hari untuk mengawasi sekaligus menemani Baekhyun dirumah. Tapi Baekhyun malah mengganggu istirahatnya.

"ppalli ireona"

"hari ini aku libur Baek~ jadi, biarkan aku tidur lebih lama hari ini" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara yang serak lalu menarik kembali selimut putih yang tadi sempat ditarik kebawah oleh Baekhyun hingga sebatas pinggang nya.

"eoh? Kau libur? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Kalau tahu kau libur aku tidak akan membangunkan mu~" lirih Baekhyun di akhir kalimat, merasa bersalah karena mengganggu istirahat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung membalikkan tubuh nya menjadi terlentang –tadinya posisi Chanyeol telungkup- dan membuka matanya untuk melihat Baekhyun meskipun matanya sangat berat.

"wae? Kenapa wajah mu menjadi murung begitu, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"mianhae. Aku mengganggu istirahat mu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau libur hari ini" ucap Baekhyun sangat lirih.

Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah pada istrinya itu. Benar memang Baekhyun menganggu tidurnya. Tapi sungguh, Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk menyalahkan Baekhyun karna telah mengganggunya. Salahnya juga yang tidak memberi tahu istri nya itu kalau ia libur hari ini.

"aniyo. Gwaenchana.. tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu. Jja, kemarilah" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang lain yang kosong, bermaksud agar Baekhyun juga baring bersama nya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk nya dan pindah haluan menjadi berbaring di samping suami nya itu. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Mengecup puncak kepala nya lembut lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"selamat pagi istriku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung mungil Baekhyun.

"selamat pagi juga suamiku" suara Baekhyun teredam oleh pelukan Chanyeol.

"wangi sekali. Kau sudah mandi?" Chanyeol mengelus pelan perut Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menonjol karena kehamilannya.

"hm. Aku sudah mandi dan sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Mau sarapan bersama?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah tampan sang suami.

"kau belum sarapan, eoh? Wae?"

"aku menunggumu" ujar Baekhyun manja lalu kembali melesakkan wajah nya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"haha.. arasseo. Kita sarapan. Tapi aku cuci muka dulu, oke?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Namun saat Chanyeol ingin bangkit dari tidurnya, Baekhyun malah menjerit kesakitan sambil mencengkram kuat kerah baju Chanyeol.

"AKH! Appo Chanyeol-ah!"

"wae? Baekhyun-ah? Waegurae?!" Chanyeol panik saat melihat keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis Baekhyun.

"a-akh! Perutku sakit Chan- AKH!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada yang mengalir dibagian bawahnya. Dan benar saja, saat melihat kebawah, ada darah segar yang mengalir disana.

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol panik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Baekhyun juga terus menjerit kesakitan. Dan yang terlintas di kepala pria itu adalah rumah sakit. Dengan segera Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal, mengambil kunci mobil, dompet, dan jaket nya, lalu melangkah ke pintu utama rumahnya. Namun saat membuka pintu, ia malah bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang sepertinya baru datang dan ingin berkunjung ke rumah nya.

"ASTAGA BAEKHYUN! Chanyeol-ah Baekhyun kenapa?!" Luhan ikut-ikutan menjerit saat melihat kaki Baekhyun sudah penuh bersimbah darah.

"akan kujelaskan nanti. Sehun-ah, bisa kau bawa mobilku kerumah sakit? Ini darurat" Chanyeol berujar cepat lalu memberi kunci mobilnya pada sehun.

"arasseo. Kau duduk lah dibelakang Lu, temani Baekhyun noona" titah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HALLO! Saya kembali membawa chapter 4! Aduh maaf banget ya ini telat banget update nya. Lagi-lagi karna tugas. Kali ini tugas yang lagi ribet adalah menyusun majalah bahasa inggris. Jengkel banget sama gurunya :3. Besok juga udah mulai bimble di sekolah. Aku stress :3 *malahcurhat*. hayolohhhh... Baekhyun kenapa tuh? kira-kira ada yang tahu? Nahhhh udah ketahuan kan siapa Insoo sebenarnya? Gimana? Apa masih penasaran? Atau ternyata dengan terkuak nya(?) jati diri Insoo cerita ini malah makin garing? Yahh maaf deh kalo ternyata malah makin garing *masangmukamelas*

Big Thanks To :

Lovesoo|Ch-channie4ever|kaikaikao|dhyamanta1214|t.a|luhandeerlove|Inkai|Haru|cute|yixingcom|aulaulya23|chocohazelnut07|mila|NopwillineKaiSoo| |exindira|Taman Coklat|Jongin DO|zoldyk|sehunpou|kaisooship|Kim Leera|niasw3ty|shin chan|Hunhan Selu|syifa|kyungiee|kim khamjong|diah|Lovesoo| |SFA30|kaisooship|Oh kyuhae|cici fu|luhaneeey|claudyaanissa| One| .16|Lady Azhura|

*maaf apabila ada salah penulisan dalam menulis nama kalian*

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang udah riview di chapter sebelumnya. Yang udah favorite dan mem follow cerita ini juga aku ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya. Aku tunggu riview nya lagi dan doa kan supaya chapter depan bisa fast update ya! Annyeong! *flykissbarengBaekhyun* *kabur*


	6. Chapter 5 : Bring You Back To Me

Don't You Remember?

Chapter 5 : Bring you back to me

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh sehun, Luhan (aka Oh Luhan), Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing (aka Kim Yixing), Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae

Pair : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Sulay,Chenmin

Main pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Marriage life, a little bit comedy, sad, and other.

Summary : Kim Jongin, seorang namja sempurna. Wajah tampan, mapan, tubuh tinggi tegap, otak cerdas, dan jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan sang ayah. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jongin, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dulu Jongin pernah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal dan membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti untuknya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?

Note : umur aku masih 14 tahun dan tahun ini 15 tahun. Jadi mohon maaf jika kata-kata yang aku gunakan kurang enak untuk dibaca, kurang pas, kurang greget, atau lain sebagainya. Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang mencoba menulis fanfic ini sesempurna mungkin. Terima kasih

Warning : ini Fanfic GS alias GenderSwitch. Yang gasuka gausah baca. Dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Adele – Don't You Remember'. Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, masih abal,dan bukan EYD.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_AKH! Appo Chanyeol-ah!"_

"_wae? Baekhyun-ah? Waegurae?!" Chanyeol panik saat melihat keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipis Baekhyun._

"_a-akh! Perutku sakit Chan- AKH!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada yang mengalir dibagian bawahnya. Dan benar saja, saat melihat kebawah, ada darah segar yang mengalir disana._

"_ASTAGA BAEKHYUN!" _

_Chanyeol panik. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Baekhyun juga terus menjerit kesakitan. Dan yang terlintas di kepala pria itu adalah rumah sakit. Dengan segera Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal, mengambil kunci mobil, dompet, dan jaket nya, lalu melangkah ke pintu utama rumahnya. Namun saat membuka pintu, ia malah bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang sepertinya baru datang ingin berkunjung ke rumah nya._

"_ASTAGA BAEKHYUN! Chanyeol-ah Baekhyun kenapa?!" Luhan ikut-ikutan menjerit saat melihat kaki Baekhyun sudah penuh bersimbah darah._

"_akan kujelaskan nanti. Sehun-ah, bisa kau bawa mobilku kerumah sakit? Ini darurat" Chanyeol berujar cepat lalu memberi kunci mobilnya pada sehun._

"_arasseo. Kau duduk lah dibelakang Lu, temani Baekhyun noona" titah Sehun._

.

.

"duduklah hyung. Tenang kan dirimu dulu. Aku yakin Baekhyun noona baik-baik saja didalam sana" ujar Sehun saat matanya masih mengamati Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berjalan mondar-mandir didepannya.

Ya, setelah sampai dirumah sakit tadi, Baekhyun langsung dibawa keruang gawat darurat oleh beberapa perawat menggunakan katil. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin ikut masuk kedalam untuk melihat dan menemani istrinya itu, tapi dokter dan perawat melarang. Jadilah Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu diluar bersama Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah tertunduk lemas di kursi.

Satu jam sudah Baekhyun didalam sana, dan selama itu jugalah Chanyeol tak henti-henti nya berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang berfikir. Namun Sehun tahu, Chanyeol tidak berfikir dan tidak mungkin juga Chanyeol bisa berfikir disaat keadaan seperti ini. Dan itu membuat Sehun mendengus sebal.

"tidak lelah kah kau seperti itu terus, Yeol? Aku saja yang hanya melihat mu seperti itu sudah lelah. Apalagi kau? Duduklah dahulu. tenangkan fikiran mu, dan do'a kan Baekhyun. Bukan malah berjalan mondar-mandir seperti itu? Suami macam apa kau ini?" kini giliran Luhan yang menyuarakkan suara nya. Mungkin Luhan geram dan sudah sangat kesal melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti orang bodoh, menurutnya.

Namun Chanyeol tetap tidak mendengarkan. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Setelah Luhan melontarkan kekesalannya terhadap Chanyeol, suasana di antara mereka mendadak sepi. Hanya ada suara orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di rumah sakit itu. Saking sunyinya, Luhan sampai terperanjat kaget saat ponsel nya berdering. Ada telfon masuk.

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan berbisik sedikit keras saat melihat nama Kyungsoo sebagai penelfon dilayar ponsel pintar nya. Segera saja Luhan menggeser ikon berwarna hijau dan meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga kanan nya.

"yeoboseo. Kyung? Ada ap-"

"_Lu-Luhan-ah! Bisa kau kesini sekarang?" _nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat panik. Membuat Luhan mengerutkan dahi nya bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"wae? Museun irisseo? Ada apa, eoh?"

"_Insoo demam Lu! Suhu tubuhnya 40__ derajat__! Aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Jadi bisakah kau kesini? Aku harus membawa Insoo kerumah sakit!" _ujar Kyungsoo cepat.

Sehun dan Chanyeol -yang diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan- hanya bisa mendengarkan dan menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo sampai wajah Luhan yang sudah terlihat khawatir sebelumnya kini malah bertambah khawatir.

"arasseo. Kau tunggu lah sebentar. Nanti aku suruh Sehun kesana untuk menjemputmu, ne? Sekarang kau bersiaplah dan tunggu Sehun"

"_gomawo Luhan-ah! Akan ku kirim kan alamat ku setelah ini padamu. Jeongmal gomawo Luhan-ah!" _suara Kyungsoo bergetar dari seberang telfon. Luhan tahu, sahabatnya itu sedang menahan tangis nya saat ini.

"sama-sama Kyung. Tenang lah dan jangan terlalu panik, oke? Aku yakin Insoo baik-baik saja"

PIP

Setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan rasa terima kasih nya lagi kepada Luhan, gadis bermata rusa itu langsung memutus sambungan telfon dan beralih untuk menatap Sehun disampingnya yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"wae? Kyungsoo noona kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Insoo demam tinggi. Kyungsoo bilang suhu nya bahkan sampai 40 derajat. Dan ia ingin membawa Insoo kerumah sakit. Sehunnie, bisakah kau jemput Kyungsoo dan bawa Insoo kesini? Aku khawatir sekali"

"eottokhae? Kau tidak lupa bukan kita pergi kesini menggunakan mobil Chanyeol hyung? Mobil ku di rumah Chanyeol hyung, sayang"

"Chanyeol-ah~" Luhan memandang Chanyeol penuh harap. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan pandangan yang kosong. Membuat Luhan serta Sehun menghembuskan nafas yang sangat keras. Sarat akan kekesalan yang amat sangat.

Dilain tempat, Kyungsoo sedang duduk memangku Insoo diruang tengah. Kyungsoo menatap Insoo sedih. Tadi pagi saat Kyungsoo baru bangun tidur, ia langsung beranjak menuju ke kamar Insoo untuk melihat keadaan sang anak. Namun, Kyungsoo sangat terkejut saat mengecek suhu badan Insoo yang sangat tinggi.

Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya bisa memeluk Insoo erat sambil sesekali mengelap keringat yang berjatuhan di dahi Insoo. Wajah anak itu juga sudah sangat pucat. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo langsung menelfon Luhan tadi untuk meminta bantuan. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo langsung terfikir nama Luhan saat itu. Saat sedang asyik menatap wajah pucat Insoo, Kyungsoo malah dikejutkan dengan ketukan keras di pintu flat nya. Awalnya Kyungsoo fikir itu Sehun. Tapi saat pintu itu terbuka, Kyungsoo langsung mundur selangkah dari depan pintu dan urat-urat wajahnya mulai menegang.

"mu-museun irisseoyo, ajhumma?" tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"ada apa katamu? Sudah tanggal berapa ini? Sudah berapa bulan juga kau belum membayar uang sewaan mu?!" teriak yeoja yang sudah tidak terlihat muda lagi itu. Ah, yeoja itu adalah pemilik flat yang Kyungsoo sewa selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

"mianhaeyo ajhumma. Uang ku belum cukup un-"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI KAU PUNYA UANG ATAU TIDAK! YANG AKU PERDULI KAU BAYAR UANG SEWAAN MU HARI INI ATAU KAU ANGKAT KAKI DARI SINI?!"

SRET

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah nya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Apa ia tidak salah dengar tadi? Kalau tidak bayar harus angkat kaki? Oh tidak!

"ku mohon ajhumma. Beri aku waktu. 3 hari saja"

"tidak ada tambahan hari lagi Kyungsoo! Hari ini atau kau pergi dari sini sekarang juga?!"

"tapi anak ku sedang sakit ajhumma. Tolong mengertilah sedikit. Uang yang aku punya sekarang harus aku gunakan untuk mebayar biaya berobat anak ku"

"persetan dengan anak mu perempuan jalang! Lagipula kemana suami mu, eoh?! Oh atau Insoo itu anak terlarang mu bersama kekasih mu dulu? Cih! Sudah jalang, membayar sewaan juga terlambat! Dasar wanita jalang!" maki yeoja itu.

Bukan main sakitnya hati Kyungsoo saat ini. Sudah dibilang jalang, Insoo anak terlarang nya, lalu terlambat membayar sewaan. Bagaimana seseorang tidak sakit jika dikatai seperti itu? Tentang telat membayar uang sewaan mungkin Kyungsoo masih menerima, karena itu memang benar adanya. Tapi soal perempuan jalang dan Insoo anak haram nya? Itu tidak benar!

"siapa yang kau bilang perempuan jalang, nyonya? Dia istri ku dan bukan perempuan jalang! Dan Insoo anak ku. Bukan anak terlarang!" tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang muncul dari balik tubuh yeoja paruhbaya itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah sedari tadi sampai di flat Kyungsoo dan bingung melihat Kyungsoo sedang dibentak-bentak oleh seseorang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan. Namun, saat mendengar Kyungsoo dikatai yang tidak-tidak, namja itu juga tidak tahan.

"oh jadi kau suami perempuan jalang ini?"

"ISTRI KU BUKAN PEREMPUAN JALANG!" teriak pria itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan wajah nya dalam demi menutupi tangis nya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak berguna karena isakan Kyungsoo terdengar sangat jelas.

"apa perduli ku? Nah karena kau suami nya, cepat bayar uang sewaan flat ini. 500 ribu Won"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, pria itu langsung mengeluarkan dompet nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang Won dari dompet nya. Sedangkan yeoja paruhbaya itu hanya menatap berbinar uang-uang itu. 'cih, mata duitan sekali' batin pria itu.

"berapa harga flat ini? Aku akan membelinya. Jadi kau wanita TUA yang terhormat, tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menagih uang bulanan pada istri ku" pria itu menekan kata-kata tua dan istri lalu melirik Kyungsoo sekilas.

"hm.. 5 juta won?"

"call. Kubeli flat ini dengan harga yang kau sebut barusan. Berikan nomor rekening mu. Akan aku transfer sekarang juga"

"igeo jinjja?" yeoja itu menatap pria tadi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"apa? Kau tak percaya padaku? Yasudah ti-"

"ah anieyo. Anieyo anak muda" yeoja itu cengengesan tidak jelas.

"jadi? Sebutkanlah nomor rekening mu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan harus membawa anak ku kerumah sakit"

"75984***. Itu nomor rekening ku"

"gurae. Uang nya sedang aku kirim. Kau bisa cek sendiri nanti. Atas nama Kim Jongin" ah~ pria itu Jongin ternyata. Setelah Jongin mengucapkan itu, yeoja itu langsung pamit tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Setelah yakin yeoja –yang menurut Jongin- cerewet itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan, barulah Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"soo-ya. Gwaenchana?"

"untuk apa kau datang kesini lagi? Apa kurang aku sudah mengusir mu tadi malam? Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa kau membeli flat ini seenaknya?! KAU FIKIR KAU SIAPA, EOH? DAN SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENJADI SUAMI KU?!" jerit Kyungsoo di akhir.

"apa benar Insoo sakit? Ayo kita bawa kerumah sakit, Soo~" Jongin berujar sangat lembut.

"pergilah. Aku sudah meminta Sehun yang menjemputku. Dan aku tidak butuh bantuan mu"

"tapi Soo-"

"kau tidak punya telinga, eoh?! Atau sekarang telinga mu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik lagi? Ck, kasihan sekali"

"kumohon Soo, biarkan kali ini saja aku membantumu. Aku perduli pada Insoo" Jongin masih memohon.

"pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi! Aku juga akan menjual kembali flat ini kepada ajhumma tadi dan pergi sejauh mungkin darimu" kata Kyungsoo tegas.

"kau.. yakin? Insoo bahkan sudah dekat dengan ku. Apa kau tega memisahkan nya dengan ku?"

"untuk apa aku tega? Memang kau siapa tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat? Kau fikir kau ayahnya?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkatis. Dan itu membuat Jongin kewalahan dengan sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo. Perdebatan tidak penting mereka terus berlanjut hingga Jongin merasa ada sepasang lengan mungil yang memeluk kaki nya. Ah, itu Insoo. Anak itu baru saja terjaga saat mendengarsuara ribut-ribut dari arah ruang tamu rumahnya. Dan betapa senang nya Insoo saat dirinya tahu kalau disana ada Jongin, appa barunya.

"appa!" Insoo menjerit lemah di sisi kaki Jongin.

"eoh? Insoo-ya? Kenapa ada disini?" Jongin menggendong Insoo kedalam gendongannya lalu mengecup pipi gembul Insoo yang terasa sangat sangat hangat dipermukaan bibir Jongin. bahkan pria itu sampai mengerutkan dahi nya terkejut saat merasakan suhu tubuh Insoo.

"astaga, tubuhnya panas sekali! Berapa suhu tubuhnya, Soo?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang menatap Insoo dengan tatapan khawatir yang sangat kentara.

"40 derajat" jawab Kyungsoo lemah dan masih bisa didengar oleh Jongin.

"apa? 40 derajat? Sudah setinggi itu dan kau masih menolak untuk membawa nya kerumah sakit?". Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "tidak jika itu pergi dengan mu" jawab Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan gemas, kesal, dan marah yang menjadi satu. Bagaimana bisa perempuan ini se egois ini dan tega membiarkan Insoo terkulai lemas karena tak bisa menahan panas di tubuhnya hanya karena Jongin yang ingin mengantarnya kerumah sakit?

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Jongin khawatir. Setahu nya, kalau suhu tubuh seseorang sudah sangat tinggi melebihi batas wajarnya, ia bisa saja meninggal. Dan Jongin tidak ingin itu terjadi pada Insoo. Tidak akan! Maka dari itu, kali ini biarlah Jongin yang memenangkan sifat keras kepalanya demi Insoo.

"kali ini tidak ada penolakan. Siapkan barang-barang Insoo dan kita pergi kerumah sakit. Ini bukan karena aku perduli padamu. Tapi ini karena aku perduli pada Insoo". Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil hitamnya dengan Insoo yang masih setia bergelayut manja digendongannya. Nafas perempuan kecil itu juga sedikit berat namun teratur. Kentara sekali kalau ia sudah sangat tidak tahan karena suhu tubuhnya yang naik sangat tinggi.

"appa, kita mau kemana?" Insoo bertanya sangat lemah saat ia mendengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup. Jongin menolehkan kepala nya kearah Insoo yang sekarang sudah duduk di atas pangkuan nya seperti anak koala.

"kita mau pergi ke dokter. Insoo mau kan? Biar nanti Insoo tidak sakit lagi seperti sekarang" jawab Jongin lembut sambil mengusap keringat dingin yang keluar dari pelipis Insoo.

"tapi doktel nya tidak menyuntik Insoo kan appa? Insoo takut sama jalum suntik" ujar nya manja lalu kembali bergelayut manja di pelukan Jongin yang menurutnya sangat nyaman dan membuat nya aman.

"tentu. Nanti Insoo hanya akan diperiksa dan diberi obat lalu meminum obatnya agar lekas sembuh" saat mengucapkan itu, Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kursi kemudi.

"shileo! Obatnya kan pahit! Insoo tidak mau appaaaa~" Insoo kembali mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Jongin dengan pandangan sayu dan memohonnya. Membuat Jongin tertawa halus. Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang satu orang yang di cintai nya itu –dan satu lagi masih dicintainya- bicarakan hanya bisa memperhatikan dalam diam.

"wae? Obat nya kan bukan obat tablet sayang. Jja, sekarang Insoo duduk dulu dengan eomma, ne? Appa harus menyetir" Jongin memberi Insoo kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah merapatkan kedua pahanya agar Insoo bisa duduk dengan nyaman dipangkuannya.

"eomma.." Insoo memanggil yang ibu dengan lemah. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kasih sayang dan menjawab dengan sangat lembut.

"ya, sayang. Ada apa, hm? Apa tubuh Insoo ada yang sakit?"

"anieyo. Eomma bogoshippeo"

"aigoo.. tidak biasanya anak eomma menjadi manja seperti ini. Ugh, eommado bogoshippeo" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh mungil Insoo dengan erat lalu mendarat kecupan sayang di pucuk kepala Insoo. Jongin yang membuat itu, hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Untuk membuang rasa gugupnya, ia berdehem sebentar.

"ekhm. Kita bisa jalan sekarang?" ia bertanya pada Insoo dan Kyungsoo. Insoo yang mendengarkan itu kembali bertanya pada Jongin untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri apakah dokter akan menyuntiknya atau tidak.

Dan setelah mendengar yang amat sangat meyakinkan dari Jongin, akhirnya Insoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu bersandar kembali pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan terlelap tidur sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

"sudahlah Yeol. Jangan menangis seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Kenapa kau menjadi cengeng begini, hm?" Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir di pelupuk mata suami tercintanya.

"dia kan memang cengeng, noona. Badan saja seperti preman. Padahal hatinya hello kitty" celetuk Sehun membuat Baekhyun serta Luhan tertawa lepas serta Chanyeol yang mendengus tawa disela acara tangisnya.

"mata mu sudah bengkak begitu. Sudahlah, hentikan tangismu dan tersenyumlah kembali. Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan bayi kalian selamat. Kau membawa nya kesini tepat waktu Park Chanyeol! Kau pahlawan istri dan anak mu sendiri hari ini!" ujar Luhan menyemangati.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, dokter keluar dari ruang emergency dengan ekspresi yang membuat Chanyeol, Sehun, serta Luhan dilanda rasa khawatir, beserta Baekhyun yang terbaling lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan dibawa keruang VVIP di rumah sakit tersebut. Dokter yang diketahui bernama Kim Taeyeon tersebut menghampiri Chanyeol lalu tersenyum ramah.

"istri ku baik-baik saja kan uisa? Anak ku juga tidak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol langsung memberondongi dokter tersebut dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun. Lagi-lagi, dokter itu hanya tersenyum manis. Chanyeol sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"istri anda baik-baik saja tuan Park. Dan anak kalian juga selamat. Anda membawa nya tepat waktu kesini sehingga bayi yang dikandung nyonya Park masih bisa diselamatkan. Tolong jaga kandungan nyonya Park baik-baik karena jika ia pendarahan lagi seperti tadi, maka mungkin bayi kalian tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat dan jaga kesehatan nyonya Park agar tetap stabil dan tidak mengerjakan perkerjaan yang terlalu berat. saya permisi"

dengan masih memasang senyum manisnya, dokter itu melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih melongo seperti orang bodoh. Luhan bahkan sudah menangis karena terlalu senang sekaligus haru kalau Baekhyun serta janin nya baik-baik saja. setelah memberi tepukan keras pada punggung Chanyeol, Sehun lalu memberi ucapan selamat nya yang langsung dibalas Chanyeol dengan pelukan serta tangis nya yang langsung pecah.

Dan tangisan itu masih terus berlanjut hingga saat ini, dimana Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari obat bius yang diberikan oleh dokter saat menanganinya di ruang emergency tadi. Baekhyun saja sampai bingung melihat Chanyeol yang menangis tak henti-hentinya, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

"maafkan aku Baek. Aku membuatmu kelelahan karena kau harus membersihkan rumah tanpa bantuanku. Harusnya aku tahu, istri ku tidak boleh melakukan hal berat saat sedang hamil" entah sindiran atau apa, yang jelas Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Seharusnya dia yang minta maaf karena tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol untuk tidak mengerjakan hal-hal berat yang bisa membuatnya kelelahan. Dan memang dasar Baekhyun itu orangnya tidak bisa diam, dia jadi tidak menaati perkataan Chanyeol dan malah mengerjakan hal-hal berat yang acap kali membuatnya lelah akhir-akhir ini.

"kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf padaku? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku tidak mendengarkanmu Chanyeol-ah" ujar Baekhyun.

"ahh~ mengaku juga kau akhirnya? Jadi, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama suami mu tidak dirumah Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan to the point yang dijawab dengan cengiran khas ala Baekhyun.

"aku mencuci badcover dan mengepel lantai. Tapi aku tidak lelah. Sungguh!" Baekhyun sangat keras kepala, sungguh! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bilang dia tidak lelah kalau dia sampai pendarahan tadi pagi. Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau sungguh nakal. Setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan mengirim pesan pada eommonim dan eomma ku agar kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dirumah nanti selama aku bekerja" ancam Chanyeol setelah tangisnya mereda dan ia sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Sedangkan yang diancam hanya bisa memasang wajah memohonnya yang sangat tidak mempan bagi Chanyeol.

"tidak ada penolakan. Cukup kali ini saja kau membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak mau sampai ini terulang kembali"

"kumohon Yeol, jangan sampaikan kejadian ini kepada eomma dan appa ku ataupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol penuh harap.

"arasseo. Untuk yang satu itu aman ditanganku" ujar Chanyeol lalu mendaratkan ciuman singkat di perut serta bibir Baekhyun.

"ugh~ aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat hamil jugaa~" Luhan tiba-tiba melenguh manja di pelukan Sehun dan mengelus perut rata nya.

"mau buat sekarang? Aku siap kapan saja Baby Lu~" ujar Sehun mesum.

"andwae! Kau baru boleh menyentuhku saat kau sudah resmi menjadi suami ku nanti" Luhan tiba-tiba menjauh dari Sehun dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Membuat semua yang berada disana tertawa termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"sudah siang. Kau tidak kembali ke kantor mu Hun?" Chanyeol bertanya saat matanya melihat bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 11 siang. Sehun mengecek arlojinya sebentar lalu mendesah panjang.

"sudah terlanjur siang. Aku juga jadi malas mau pergi ke kantor. Sepertinya aku akan membolos hari ini" jawabnya.

"that's great! Kalau begitu temani aku ke Myeongdong ya?" Luhan berseru dengan semangat

"apa? Ke Myeongdong? Lagi? Tidak. Aku tidak mau kita tersesat sampai sepuluh kali seperti waktu itu. Lagipula untuk apa kau kesana? Mencari bahan makanan lagi?" gerutu Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu menjawab mantap.

"aniya. Aku ingin mencari beberapa pasang sepatu dan pernak-pernik untuk aku pakai di pernikahan kita nanti. Kau mau kan? Aku janji kita akan istirahat kalau kau lelah nanti". Kalau sudah begini, Sehun bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk pada akhirnya. Membuat Luhan menjerit senang.

"yasudah. Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang saja. Baek, aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku kembali lagi kesini kalau aku ada waktu. Kalau butuh apa-apa hubungi aku saja ya? Dan ingat! Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat suami mu ini khawatir lagi. Kau sudah akan menjadi seorang ibu" pesan Luhan pada Baekhyun. Perempuan itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis dan sebuah anggukan pasti.

"kupinjam dulu mobilmu ya, hyung! nanti ku kembalikan kalau bensin nya sudah habis" Sehun terkekeh sebentar lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol ringan yang dibalas pria itu dengan tawanya yang khas.

.

.

Ruangan itu sangat sepi. Hanya ada detak jarum jam yang mengisi kesunyian disana. Setelah memeriksa seorang anak kecil yang sekarang sudah terduduk lemas dipangkuan seorang pria. Dokter hanya duduk dan diam saat memeriksa hasil pemeriksaan sang anak kecil.

"bagaimana uisa? Anak ku baik-baik saja kan?" si pria memecah keheningan yang ada dengan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Sedangkan seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"anak anda tidak apa-apa tuan Kim. Hanya demam biasa karena cuaca yang sedang ekstrim. Karena dia masih balita (bayi dibawah umur lima tahun), kemungkinan untuk terserang penyakit apalagi dengan cuaca yang sedang ekstrim memang sangat besar" jawab sang dokter.

"apa perlu dirawat?" kini sang gadis yang bertanya.

"sebaiknya begitu. Karena Insoo harus istirahat dengan intensif untuk mengembalikan imun tubuh nya menjadi normal kembali" ujar sang dokter kembali.

Kyungsoo-gadis tadi- hanya menatap sedih kearah Insoo. Kalau Insoo dirawat, ia pasti mengeluarkan biaya. Sialnya, Jongin –sang pria- membawanya kerumah sakit yang amat sangat elit di Seoul. Rumah sakit yang sama ditempat Baekhyun dirawat karena insiden pendarahan. biaya perawatan di rumah sakit ini tidak murah bukan?

"baiklah kalau memang harus begitu. Tolong siapkan satu kamar VVIP disini" ujar Jongin kemudian. Membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut. Apa? Ruang VVIP? Ruang kelas ekonomi saja untung-untung Kyungsoo bisa membayar nya. Tapi Jongin malah memesan satu kamar VVIP. Oh, uang Kyungsoo akan terkuras habis setelah ini.

Belum lagi untuk menebus obat dan mereka masih tidak tahu bukan Insoo akan dirawat berapa lama di rumah sakit ini? Oh, Kyungsoo sangat pusing sekarang.

"tidak bisakah kau memesan kamar ekonomi saja? aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar ruangan VVIP, Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih kepada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu menjawab dengan tenang.

"siapa yang bilang kau yang akan menanggung biaya nya?"

"eh?"

"aku yang akan menanggung semua biaya Insoo selama berada dirumah sakit ini."

"tapi kan-"

"gwaenchana" ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pada akhirnya.

Ah, apa perlu aku kasih informasi sedikit kepada kalian? Hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai membaik. Saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Dan karena Kyungsoo tidak memberikan penolakan, Jongin langsung bersorak senang dalam hati karena Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo memang sedikit ragu saat Jongin mendekatinya kembali. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia masih mencintai Jongin dan sangat ingin Jongin kembali lagi kepadanya seperti dulu saat mereka masih mempunyai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan Tuhan memang baik, membisikkan kepada hati Kyungsoo yang paling dalam agar bisa menerima Jongin kembali.

"Insoo ingin appa.." tiba-tiba saja Insoo berujar sangat lirih dipelukan Jongin saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju kamar rawat nya di lantai 3.

"Insoo terbangun? Ada apa sayang?" Kyungsoo mengambil alih Insoo dari gendongan Jongin ke gendongannya.

"eomma.."

"iya sayang.. eomma disini. Kenapa Insoo terbangun, hm?"

"Insoo ingin appa.." lagi Insoo melirihkan kalimat yang sama

"ne?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena bingung. Sama seperti Jongin yang sekarang hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Insoo ingin appa sepelti Jongin appa, eomma~"

Oh, apakah ini pertanda kalau Kyungsoo memang harus kembali kepelukan Jongin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HALLO! Saya kembali membawa chapter 5! Aduh untuk yang kesekian kalinya, saya SANGAT MINTA MAAF karena updatenya telat pake banget!. Lagi-lagi karna tugas. Tugas makin numpuk dan hafalan semakin banyak yang sudah mendekati deadline. Majalah bahasa inggris juga gak selese-selese -_- aku stress beneran deh pokoknya beberapa minggu terakhir ini*malahcurhat*.

Mungkin kemaren ada yg nanya majalah bahasa inggris ku itu untuk mading atau bukan jawabannya adalah bukan. Dan majalah ini bener-bener majalah yang nanti bakal di cetak dengan proses pengeditan dan penyusunan yang bikin aku pusing pake banget :3 . And you guys know what? Kalau penyusunan dan tema majalah itu nggak diterima sama gurunya, aku dan kelompok ku akan membuat ulang dan mencetak ulang majalah itu sampe bener-bener sesuai dengan maunya sang guru :3 guru ku keren kan? *curhatmakinbanyak*. Oke maaf kan curhat ku yang semakin banyak ini -_-

Nahhhh gimana chapter 5 nya? Apakah memuaskan? Sudah legakah karena KyungKyung udah mulai bisa nerima si JongJong lagi? Atau masih kurang greget? Kalo masih kurang ntar aku gregetin lagi deh dichapter depan! Maaf juga ya kalo banyak typo nya. Maklum masih abal ^^

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang udah riview di chapter sebelumnya. Yang udah favorite dan mem follow cerita ini juga aku ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya. Aku tunggu riview nya lagi dan doa kan supaya chapter depan bisa fast update ya! Annyeong! *flykissbarengBaekhyun* *kabur*


	7. Chapter 6 : Find The Missing Piece

Don't You Remember?

Chapter 5 : find the missing piece

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh sehun, Luhan (aka Oh Luhan), Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing (aka Kim Yixing), Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae

Pair : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Sulay,Chenmin

Main pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Marriage life, a little bit comedy, sad, and other.

Summary : Kim Jongin, seorang namja sempurna. Wajah tampan, mapan, tubuh tinggi tegap, otak cerdas, dan jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan sang ayah. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jongin, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dulu Jongin pernah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal dan membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti untuknya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?

Note : umur aku masih 14 tahun dan tahun ini 15 tahun. Jadi mohon maaf jika kata-kata yang aku gunakan kurang enak untuk dibaca, kurang pas, kurang greget, atau lain sebagainya. Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang mencoba menulis fanfic ini sesempurna mungkin. Terima kasih

Warning : ini Fanfic GS alias GenderSwitch. Yang gasuka gausah baca. Dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Adele – Don't You Remember'. Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, masih abal,dan bukan EYD.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Insoo ingin appa.." tiba-tiba saja Insoo berujar sangat lirih dipelukan Jongin saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju kamar rawat nya di lantai 3._

"_Insoo terbangun? Ada apa sayang?" Kyungsoo mengambil alih Insoo dari gendongan Jongin ke gendongannya._

"_eomma.."_

"_iya sayang.. eomma disini. Kenapa Insoo terbangun, hm?"_

"_Insoo ingin appa.." lagi Insoo melirihkan kalimat yang sama_

"_ne?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena bingung. Sama seperti Jongin yang sekarang hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung._

"_Insoo ingin appa seperti Jongin appa, eomma~" _

_Oh, apakah ini pertanda kalau Kyungsoo memang harus kembali kepelukan Jongin?_

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba saat Luhan yang berjalan di depan nya berhenti berjalan di lorong rumah sakit secara mendadak. Membuat Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel pintar nya mengernyit bingung.

"ada apa Lu?"

"aku melupakan sesuatu" jawab Luhan

" Apa ada barang mu yang tertinggal di kamar rawat Baekhyun?" tanya nya.

"ani. Ani. Bukan barang." Jawab Luhan lagi. Sehun semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"lalu? Jejak kakimu?"

"aku sedang serius Oh Sehun!" Luhan memberengut kesal dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"aku juga serius, sayang"

"..." Luhan hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia terlihat berfikir untuk mengingat sesuatu yang dilupakan nya. Hingga 3 detik berikutnya ia menjerit heboh, membuat Sehun dan beberapa orang yang sedang lewat terkejut mendengarnya.

"AH! KYUNGSOO! AKU MELUPAKAN KYUNGSOO SEHUN-AH!"

.

.

"arasseo eomma. Aku akan membawanya padamu setelah keadaan sudah membaik."

"..."

"ne eomma"

PIP

Jongin memutus sambungan terlfonnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang menyuapkan bubur rumah sakit kepada Insoo yang sedang duduk bersandarkan bantal di ranjang rawatnya. Namun sepertinya Insoo menolak mentah-mentah bubur yang tidak berperisa itu. Terlebih Insoo sedang sakit. Mulutnya pasti hanya bisa merasakan pahit saat menerima makanan.

"Shileo eomma! Bubul nya tidak enak!" tolak Insoo dengan telapak tangan mungil nya yang menutupi mulutnya.

"satu suap saja. Setelah itu Insoo baru bisa minum obatnya. Insoo mau sembuh bukan?" bujuk Kyungsoo.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"appaaaa~ Insoo tidak mau makan bubulnya~ bubulnya pahit appaaa~" Insoo merengek manja saat ia melihat Jongin berdiri disisi kiri Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menaikkan satu alisnya keatas.

"itu karena Insoo sedang sakit, sayang. Makanya, Insoo harus makan supaya nanti Insoo tidak sakit lagi. Ne?" bujuk Jongin.

"shileo! Hiks.. Insoo tidak mau makan bubulnya eomma. Hiks.." Insoo mulai terisak. Membuat Kyungsoo melenguh panjang lalu mengambil Insoo hati-hati kedalam gendongannya. Takut-takut ia menyenggol infus Insoo.

"sssttt.. arasseo. Arasseo. Tidak ada makan bubur lagi, ne? Yasudah, Insoo makan buah saja ya? Mau?" tawar Kyungsoo dengan mengganti menu makanan. Dan berhasil, Insoo mengangguk. Tanda ia mau.

"mau buah apa? Apel? Pisang? Anggur? Jeruk?"

"apel"

"jja, Insoo baring dulu. Eomma bukakan apelnya dulu, ne?" setelah dirasa sudah cukup tenang, Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan Insoo ke ranjang nya lalu menuntun nya untuk baring dengan sabar. Jongin hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

"apa Insoo sudah minum obat?" tanya Jongin pada Insoo sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang sebelah kanan.

"ajigeunyo" Insoo menggeleng.

"wae?"

"shileo~ obatnya pahit appaaa~" rengek nya.

"obatnya kan bukan obat tablet, sayang. Obat nya sirup dan rasanya manis. Insoo mau cepat sembuh bukan? Insoo tidak mau kan di marahi oleh ajhussi ber jas putih tadi?" tanya Jongin.

"shileo! Insoo takut dengan ajhussi bel jas putih tadi. Selam, hiii~".

Jongin serta Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat Insoo bergidik ngeri dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. Ajhussi ber jas putih yang dimaksud Insoo disini adalah doter bermarga Lee yang memeriksanya tadi. Ya, dokter itu memang sempat –sedikit- membentak Insoo karena anak itu terus memberontak saat akan dipasangkan infus. Awalnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sempat terkejut saat Insoo dibentak oleh dokter tersebut. Namun saat melihat Insoo diam setelahnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga tidak bisa apa-apa.

"jadi bagaimana? Mau minum obat atau dimarahi ajhussi ber jas putih?" tanya Jongin lagi sambil tersenyum lebar karena jurus merayu nya berhasil.

"alasseo. Nanti Insoo minum obatnya" jawab anak itu pasrah. Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"kalau sudah berjanji tidak boleh mengingkari, ne?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut sambil menyuapkan apel yang sudah dipotong menjadi potongan-potongan kecil olehnya tadi. Insoo sendiri hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kegiatan di ruangan bernuansa putih itu sedikit berkurang saat Insoo sudah tertidur nyenyak di ranjang rawatnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga ikut-ikutan diam karena keduanya masih sedikit canggung. Mengingat mereka baru saja saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja ingin terlelap di sofa, langsung terjaga kembali saat handphone nya berdering, ada telfon masuk. Awalnya Kyungsoo sedikit merutuk karena orang yang menelfonnya itu mengganggu acara 'saat-yang-tepat-untuk-tidur' nya. Jongin yang duduk tak jauh darinya saja sampai tersenyum geli melihat Kyungsoo mendumel tidak jelas.

Tapi, saat melihat nama Luhan sebagai penelfon, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengangkat telfonnya.

"yeoboseo" sapa Kyungsoo.

"_eoh! Kyungie-ah!" _Luhan berseru nyaring disebrang telfon. Membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel pintar itu dari telinga kanan nya.

.

.

Luhan duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit dengan ekspresi yang sarat akan kepanikan, merasa bersalah dan yang lainnya yang menjadi satu. Ia duduk sambil menggigit ibu jari tangan sebelah kirinya sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Setelah ingat kalau ia melupakan Kyungsoo yang meminta pertolongannya tadi, gadis itu langsung panik dan menarik Sehun ke taman rumah sakit.

Sehun yang duduk disamping Luhan hanya bisa menenangkan calon pendamping hidupnya itu. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari 30 kali Luhan menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Membuat Luhan panik setengah mati dan membuat Luhan serta Sehun mau tak mau mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau negatif tentang nasib Insoo.

"tenanglah Lu~ mungkin Insoo sudah mulai membaik jadi Kyungsoo noona tidak menghubungi mu lagi" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus lembut punggung sempit milik Luhan.

Tepat setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tiba-tiba Luhan berseru kencang dengan mimik yang sudah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih cerah karena Kyungsoo menjawab telfonnya.

"_yeoboseo"_

"eoh! Kyungie-ah!"

"_eoh, na ya. Ada apa, Lu? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya seolah-olah ia lupa dengan permintaan nya tadi pagi pada Luhan yang membuat Luhan seperti orang bodoh sekarang memikirkannya.

"apa Insoo sudah membaik? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku lagi, eoh? Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu kesana dan membawa Insoo kerumah sakit" ujar Luhan.

Walaupun berada di seberang telfon, tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengar dan tahu kalau Kyungsoo baru saja menepuk jidatnya dengan kuat. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu memang kupa. Membuat Luhan merengut.

"_aniya, Lu. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Insoo sudah kubawa kerumah sakit dan dia sedang tidur sekarang. Maaf aku tidak menelfon mu lagi tadi. Aku sangat panik tadi" _nada Kyungsoo terdengar lirih di akhir.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega sekaligus kesal mengingat sifat Kyungsoo yang mudah sekali lupa terhadap sesuatu.

"hhh.. yasudah tidak apa-apa. Aku fikir terjadi apa-apa pada Insoo. Ke rumah sakit mana kau membawa nya? Pergi dengan siapa?"

"_aku membawanya ke Seoul International Hospital. Jongin yang mengantarku kesini"_

"ne? Aku juga sedang berada di rumah sakit yang sama."

"_jinjja? Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau sakit? Atau Sehun yang sakit?"_

"ah aku sampai lupa memberitahumu. Tadi pagi aku, Sehun, dan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kesini. Dia pendarahan" jelas Luhan.

"_JINJJA?! Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Baekhyun tidak apa-apa kan, Lu? Dia tidak kegu-"_

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya" Luhan memutus ucapan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah menghela nafas lega di sebrang sana.

"_diruang mana dia dirawat? Aku ingin melihatnya juga nanti" _

"dia ada di ruang VVIP nomor 04. Hm, Kyungie-ah, kita lanjutkan nanti ya. Aku harus pergi ke Myeongdong. Ada beberapa barang yang harus kubeli. Aku juga minta maaf karena belum bisa menjenguk Insoo. Mungkin besok aku akan menjenguk malaikat cantik mu itu" tutur Luhan

"_aniya gwaenchana Luhannie. Aku mengerti kau pasti sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Calon pengantin memang seperti itu menjelang hari pernikahan" _goda Kyungsoo. Membuat Luhan merona setengah mati.

"sudah dulu ya Kyung. Nanti ku telfon lagi. Annyeong!"

PIP

Luhan berujar cepat lalu memutus sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan sampai bingung dibuatnya.

"kau kenapa, sayang? Kenapa pipimu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

"n-ne? A-aniya. Gwaenchana. Kajja Sehunnie. Sudah semakin siang, Myeongdong semakin ramai kalau sudah siang" jawab Luhan lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Orang-orang yang berjalan diluar pun sudah mulai berkurang karena mungkin sebagian dari mereka sudah ada yang berlayar ke negeri mimpinya. Para pegawai kantor dan karyawan-karyawan restauran atau kafe juga sudah mulai berkemas untuk pulang. Tak terkecuali di kedai kopi milik Minseok dan Jongdae.

Sepanjang satu hari ini, tidak ada yang dikerjakan Minseok selain duduk di ruang pribadinya di kafe dan terus menggenggam ponsel pintarnya. Berharap ada telfon atau sebuah pesan yang bisa membuat nya tidak khawatir lagi. Tapi hingga matahari sudah kembali beristirahat pun tidak ada telfon atau bahkan pesan yang masuk ke ponsel pintar nya. Membuatnya semakin panik.

Kyungsoo, Insoo. Kyungsoo, Insoo. Kyungsoo, Insoo. Hanya nama dua orang itu yang sedari pagi Minseok fikirkan. Pasalnya, hari ini Kyungsoo tidak datang bekerja ataupun memintanya izin untuk bekerja kalau-kalau gadis itu memang tidak bisa bekerja hari ini. Itu yang membuat perempuan itu khawatir bukan main. Kyungsoo dan Insoo itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik dan keponakan nya sendiri.

CKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan seorang pria berwajah troll terlihat memasuki ruangan itu. Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan pasrah nya. Sang pria juga membalas dengan tatapan yang sama.

"apa belum ada kabar lagi?" tanya sang pria. Minseok hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"sudah kau coba telfon atau mengirimnya pesan?" tanya nya lagi.

"aku bahkan sudah mengirim nya berpuluh-puluh pesan dan menelfonnya dengan jumlah yang sama. Tapi nomornya susah sekali untuk dihubungi." Jelas Minseok

"tunggulah sebentar lagi. Mungkin dia sangat sibuk hari ini dan tidak memegang handphonenya"

"seolma. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti itu sebelum-sebelumnya"

"kita tunggu saja dulu sebentar. Aku yakin dia dan Insoo pasti baik-baik saja" Jongdae –pria tadi- beringsut duduk di samping istrinya itu lalu memeluknya untuk menenangkan Minseok.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

25 menit

30 menit

Minseok sudah akan terlelap saat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel pintar nya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan itu lalu membacanya dengan penuh semangat.

'_from : 010-1498-4 _

_Maaf aku baru bisa memberi tahu mu malam-malam begini. Apa eonnie sudah tidur? Maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidur eonnie ataupun Jongdae oppa. Aku juga minta maaf kalau aku tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini. Insoo demam tinggi dan aku harus membawa nya kerumah sakit. Aku minta izin kerja padamu selama beberapa hari kedepan ya Minseok eonnie. Tolong jangan potong gaji ku sajangnim hehe ^^ _

_-Kyungsoo-'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pesan yang baru saja Minseok terima pada pukul 8 malam ini. Awalnya ia sedikit bingung karena pesan tersebut berasal dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Namun saat nama Kyungsoo tertera di akhir pesan tersebut barulah Minseok bernafas lega. Tidak lega juga sebenarnya karena ia baru tahu kalau Insoo demam tinggi.

'to : 010-1498-4

Kau membuatku khawatir satu hari ini Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa baru memberiku kabar malam-malam begini?! Apa Insoo baik-baik saja? kerumah sakit mana kau membawanya? Dengan siapa kau pergi kesana? Nomor siapa ini? Kenapa nomor mu susah sekali dihubungi? Akan kupotong gajimu 75% karena sudah membuat ku khawatir!'

Minseok membalas pesan tersebut dengan pertanyaan nya yang sangat banyak. Ia tidak perduli lagi kalau nomor itu bukan nomor Kyungsoo. Yang ia fikirkan sekarang adalah keadaan Insoo dan meminta penjelasan Kyungsoo kenapa nomornya sangat susah dihubungi hari ini. Tak sampai satu menit, ia sudah mendapat pesan balasan dari Kyungsoo dengan nomor yang sama.

'_from : 010-1498-4_

_Mianhaeyo eonnie. Pulsa ku habis dan tadi pagi aku sangat panik. Insoo sudah membaik tapi masih susah untuk makan karena lidahnya masih terasa pahit. Aku pergi dengan Jongin, eonnie. Dan ini juga nomor Jongin. aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin jaringan sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini. Arasseo, potong saja gaji ku. Tapi potong nya 0% saja ya hihi :D. Eonnie, mianhaeyo. Jika eonnie ingin membalas pesan ini, balas ke nomor ku saja ya. Walaupun percuma, aku tidak bisa membalas pesan mu karena aku belum mengisi pulsa ku hehe'_

Kyungsoo membalas pesan itu berurutan dan begitu rinci. Membuat Minseok kali ini bernafas lega. Benar-benar lega. Lega karena Insoo sudah mulai membaik walaupun masih susah untuk makan. Tapi tunggu, siapa itu Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyebut atau menceritakan seseorang bernama Jongin sebelumnya. 'ah, akan kutanyakan padanya nanti'.

'to : Kyungsoo

Hhh.. arasseo. Jaga dirimu dan Insoo baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit juga karena kelelahan menjaganya. Bilang pada Insoo kalau aku dan Jongdae merindukannya. Akan kuusahakan untuk menjenguknya nanti. Oh dan satu lagi, kau berhutang tentang siapa itu Jongin padaku. Oke? Yasudah, istirahatlah yang baik. Jaljayo {}'

Setelah mengirim pesan balasannya pada Kyungsoo, Minseok menoleh kearah Jongdae yang sudah tertidur disampingnya. Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengelus penuh cinta pipi sebelah kanan sang suami. Memanggil sang suami dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"yeobo.."

"..."

"ireonabwa.. ayo kita pulang."

"ngh.." Jongdae melenguh pelan lalu membuka –dengan sangat terpaksa- matanya yang terasa amat sangat berat karena mengantuk. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang sempat berterbangan selama beberapa menit yang lalu.

Saat sudah sepenuhnya sadar, ia bisa melihat Minseok yang masih setia membelai lembut sebelah pipinya sambil tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. Mata nya kembali tertutup karena menikmati belaian Minseok yang membuatnya semakin mengantuk.

"kenapa malah tidur lagi, hm? Ayo bangun lalu kita pulang. Biar aku yang menyetir, jadi kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di mobil nanti. Ne?" tanya Minseok setelah ia terkekeh pelan melihat Jongdae yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"adwae. Biar aku yang menyetir. Aku masih bisa menahan kantuk ku sampai dirumah." Jawab Jongdae dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur lalu matanya yang masih setia tertutup.

"bagaimana bisa kau menyetir kalau matamu saja tidak mau membuka seperti itu?"

"aku bisa. Bagaimana? Apa Kyungsoo sudah memberi kabar?"

"sudah. Mereka tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja Insoo demam tinggi tadi pagi. Jadi Kyungsoo harus membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat"

"rumah sakit? Apa sekarang dia sudah membaik?" nada bicara Jongdae berubah khawatir seketika saat mendengar Insoo harus dirawat di rumah sakit

"dia sudah membaik. Hanya masih susah untuk makan karena lidahnya masih terasa pahit. Sudah? Masih ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi? Aku harap tidak karena aku sudah ingin pulang. Aku sudah mengantuk, yeoboooo~" Minseok merengek manja. Pada akhirnya, Jongdae tertawa pelan lalu berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil serta beberapa barang lainnya dan mengajak sang istri untuk pulang.

"arasseo. Kita pulang sekarang. Oh, apa saat sampai di rumah kau ingin langsung tidur?"

"memang nya ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Kalau begitu katakanlah sekarang". Lalu setelah itu, Minseok bisa melihat Jongdae menggeleng. Sedangkan Minseok mengertukan dahinya bingung.

"lalu apa?"

"aku ingin membuat sebuah proyek"

"proyek? Kau bukan pegawai kantor kenapa harus buat proyek?"

"ini proyek khusus, sayang" jawab Jongdae sambil mengerling nakal. Minseok yang tahu akan maksud dari kerlingan itu langsung menegakkan badan nya lalu berdehem pelan.

"ekhm. Proyek khusus ya? Aduh tapi aku sedang kedatangan tamu, jadi aku tidak bisa 'menemani' mu. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau 'menyelesaikan' nya sendiri?" tanya Minseok dengan kode yang begitu banyak di dalamnya. Membuat Jongdae mendengus sebal.

"ck. Kalau tahu kau sedang datang bulan, aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk berbasa-basi untuk meminta jatah malam ku"

"ya! Dasar mesum!" Minseok memukul lengan Jongdae pelan lalu memeluk suaminya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu.

.

.

"pulanglah Jongin. aku bisa menjaga Insoo sendiri disini. Lagipula, banyak suster yang berjaga di rumah sakit ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir".

Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk pulang. Bukan maksud Kyungsoo untuk mengusir Jongin. Bukan! Kyungsoo hanya merasa kasihan pada Jongin karena sudah menemani nya satu hari penuh di rumah sakit untuk merawat Insoo yang bisa di pastikan sangat manja dan rewel hari ini. Dari raut wajahnya saja, Kyungsoo bisa melihat kalau sebenarnya pria itu sudah sangat lelah.

"tidak apa-apa" dan sejauh ini, hanya itu yang Jongin ucapkan sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah nyaris pasrah hingga Jongin menerima telfon dari seseorang dan pamit untuk pulang dengan sangat terpaksa.

"bisakah kita bicara diluar sebentar, Kyung? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ujar Jongin sebelum benar-benar pamit.

"ada apa? Tidak bisakah kau bertanya disini saja?" namun bukannya mendapat jawaban, Jongin malah mendapat pertanyaan balik dari Kyungsoo.

"tidak dan ini penting. Aku takut Insoo terbangun jika kita berbicara disini" jawab Jongin tegas.

"sepenting itukah?"

"kumohon. Aku jamin ini tidak akan lama. Tidak sampai 10 menit. Kau bisa pasang alarm di ponsel mu jika kau tidak percaya".

"arasseo. Hanya sebentar dan tidak lebih dari 10 menit" ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Jongin tersenyum senang lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar ruangan. Lorong disana sangat sepi. Mengingat ini juga sudah malam. Pasien di ruangan VVIP itu pasti sudah ada yang beranjak ke dunia mimpi indah mereka masing-masing.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Mereka berdiri tepat didepan pintu rawat Insoo. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam, seolah mencari sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Kyungsoo yang di tatap secara intens tentu merasa risih lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain. Ia hanya malu terus ditatap secara intens seperti itu.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Kau ingat janjimu bukan? Tidak lebih dari 10 menit" ujar Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Pandangan nya berkeliaran kemana-mana dan mencoba untuk tidak melihat kearah Jongin yang saat ini masih menatapnya intens.

"tatap aku, Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin. perlahan namun pasti, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangnnya kearah mata elang milik Jongin yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

**#Now Play : EXO K – Peterpan**

**The old diary that's been long forgotten**

Kyungsoo seperti kembali ke masa-masa indahnya bersama Jongin 3 tahun lalu. Bayangan-bayangan tentang perjalanan cintanya bersama lelaki bermarga Kim itu semakin teringat di benak Kyungsoo saat menatap kembali mata gelap nan tajam milik Jongin. Entah bagaimana caranya. Lembaran-lembaran diary yang dulu Kyungsoo gunakan sebagai tempat nya menyimpan segala kenangan indahnya bersama Jongin kembali terlintas di ingatannya. Mata Jongin menghipnotisnya untuk mengingat kembali kenangan lama yang sempat dilupakannya. Namun sekarang, kenangan itu telah kembali.

**I brush off the dust and remember your grin**

Jika bisa, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menghapus semua kejadian buruk yang dulu membuat nya dan Jongin berakhir. Untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya ingin mengingat semua kenangan indahnya bersama Jongin. Dan do'a Kyungsoo terkabul. Dengan baik hati, tuhan kembali mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk mengingat bagaimana cara Jongin menatapnya dulu. Bagaimana Jongin memeluknya ketika ia takut, sedih, dan senang. Bagaimana Jongin begitu mengkhawatirkannya saat ia sakit. Bagaimana Jongin menghiburnya saat Kyungsoo butuh. Bagiamana perhatian Jongin saat ia rapuh.

Dan yang terakhir, Kyungsoo amat sangat ingat bagaimana cara Jongin tersenyum padanya. Senyum Jongin itu begitu lembut. Dan sialnya, Jongin tersenyum lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Senyuman yang tidak pernah berubah menurut Kyungsoo. Selalu terlihat lembut dan hangat di mata Kyungsoo.

"apa kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Insoo tadi pagi, Soo?" bahkan, cara Jongin bertanya pun amat sangat lembut padanya. Kyungsoo bingung. Ia harus menjawab apa? Apa ia harus menjawab 'iya' untuk menjawab pertanyaan Insoo yang menginginkan ayah seperti Jongin? tapi Kyungsoo belum siap.

**Just like before, your picture remains here****. **

**The memories appear.**

Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanya takut. Takut kejadian 3 tahun silam kembali terulang kalau-kalau ia dan Jongin kembali bersama. Kejadian itu bagai sebuah foto yang sudah tercetak dan selalu melekat di ingatan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah sekarang Krystal sudah hidup dengan baik atau belum. Kyungsoo takut. Sangat takut kalau Krystal kembali dan menghancurkan lagi hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo lebih takut jika Jongin kembali masuk kedalam pesona Krystal. Untuk soal kecantikan, Kyungsoo akui ia memang kalah telak apabila dibandingkan dengan Krystal. Tapi untuk soal kepribadian, Kyungsoo yakin dia jauh lebih tinggi diatas Krystal. Bukan maksud untuk menyombongkan diri. Tapi menurut Kyungsoo itulah kenyataannya.

"aku tidak tahu." Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata 'tidak tahu' sebagai alibi. Ia tahu, Jongin pasti berharap lebih padanya. Tapi andai Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo juga mengharapkan sesuatu yang sama seperti Jongin. Kembali bersama seperti dahulu.

**My heart beat speeds up like it did in the past****. **

**It's unfortunate that that time couldn't last.**

Senyuman itu masih bertahan di bibir Jongin. Membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Dan Kyungsoo juga mengakui itu. Perasaan aneh mulai menyeruak di hati Kyungsoo. Melihat senyuman itu, bagai ada beribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Membuat nya ingin berteriak karena terlalu senang bisa melihat kembali senyuman Jongin yang tidak pernah berubah padanya.

"apa kau tidak bisa memberi satu lagi kesempatan padaku?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Kali ini, Jongin bertindak sedikit lebih berani. Ia maju satu langkah. Membuat jarak diantaranya semakin menipis. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanan nya menuju pipi Kyungsoo yang sebelah kiri. Mengusap pipi gembil itu dengan perlahan.

Oh tuhan! Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin bersikap selembut ini? Apa ini termasuk salah satu jurus pria itu agar Kyungsoo mau kembali padanya? Tapi, kalau pun Jongin tidak melakukan hal semacam ini, Kyungsoo pasti akan menerima pria itu kembali. Tapi mungkin belum sekarang.

"apa kau akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama jika aku memberi satu kesempatan lagi padamu?" untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo balik bertanya pada Jongin. Jongin sendiri masih menikmati kegiatan nya mengelus pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat! Kyungsoo berani bertaruh kalau Jongin bisa mendengar suara degub jantung nya yang sedang berdegub kencang sekarang. Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi. Perlakuan Jongin sudah cukup membuat hatinya luluh untuk yang kedua kalinya pada pria berkulit tan itu. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Jongin menyatakan cintanya. Kali ini jantung Kyungsoo berdegub lebih kencang.

**I begin to recall everything that i left behind **

Jongin tahu sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih mencintainya. Jongin juga tahu sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga memiliki keinginan yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja, gadis itu terlalu naif untuk mengungkapkan nya. Jongin tahu itu. Ekspresi dan mata Kyungsoo menunjukkan semuanya.

Kyungsoo pun sebenarnya tahu kalau Jongin tahu mereka punya keinginan yang sama. Namun sekali lagi. Kyungsoo masih ragu terhadap dirinya sendiri. Fikiran nya mungkin boleh mengatakan tidak. Tapi hati tak bisa dibohongi. Kalau sudah begini, Kyungsoo jadi ingat bagaimana Jongin begitu memujanya sewaktu mereka di Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah lupa akan semua itu. Namun entah darimana datangnya ingatan itu kembali di otak Kyungsoo. Ingatan-ingatannya tentang Jongin yang selalu merayu nya, mendekatinya tanpa henti walau Kyungsoo berulang kali menolak berdekatan dengan pria itu dan berbagai hal lain nya tentang Jongin yang begitu memuja nya masa itu.

"kau meragukan ku, Soo?" pertanyaan ke tiga keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"aku tidak meragukanmu, Jongin. Aku hanya ragu pada diriku sendiri"

**You're my Peter Pan****. **

**This world's so lonely without you**

Berulang kali Kyungsoo mencoba menolak segenap perasaan nya pada Jongin. Tapi itu gagal. Hati Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur dibuat tak bisa berpaling oleh Jongin. Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"apa yang kau ragukan, hm? Apa kau takut Krystal akan merebut ku lagi darimu?"

BINGO!

Tebakan Jongin tepat 100%! Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Malu karena Jongin berhasil menebak apa yang ia takutkan sekaligus ragukan. Jongin tertawa pelan lalu mengangkat kembali wajah Kyungsoo. Menuntut mata bulat itu untuk menatap kembali mata elang miliknya.

"Krystal sudah tidak disini lagi, Soo. Dia sudah menikah dan pindah ke amerika bersama suami nya. Jadi, apa kau masih ragu? Atau takut?"

Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Jarak mereka sudah terlanjur sangat dekat. Segera saja ia membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk ia peluk. Tapi tetap. Jongin melakukannya dengan lembut. Ia tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo tersakiti lagi karena ulahnya. Sudah cukup Kyungsoo menderita selama 3 tahun belakangan karena dirinya.

"kau tidak perlu takut. Aku ada disini, Soo. Sudah cukup aku menyakitimu dulu. Sekarang saatnya aku membayar semua kesalahanku" ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming di pelukan Jongin. Ia juga tidak membalas pelukan Jongin. Mau menolak pun ia tak bisa. Kyungsoo sudah terlampau bahagia saat ini. Mengetahui Jongin masih sangat mencintainya saja sudah cukup membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Selama 3 tahun ini, Kyungsoo selalu merasa kesepian. Setidaknya rasa kesepian itu berkurang semenjak Insoo ia angkat menjadi anaknya. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo selalu merasa kesepian. Ia kesepian karena tidak ada yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kyungsoo sudah sangat lama ingin mencari pengganti Jongin. Tapi tetap saja. Jongin sudah terlalu berkuasa di hati Kyungsoo.

"kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi. Ada aku disini yang selalu menemanimu. Karena aku akan menjadi pendamping hidup mu. Aku akan menjadi teman hidup mu hingga kita sama-sama tidak bisa bernafas lagi nanti. Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku siap menjadi seorang Peterpan untuk mu, Wendy ku"

**Let's go back to our Neverland****. **

**Our memories are there****. **

**All our laughter, smiles, everything's still there.**

Apakah itu benar? Apa mungkin kehidupan Kyungsoo bisa menjadi sebahagia kehidupan Peterpan dan Wendy yang tinggal di Neverland mereka yang ada si sebuah dongeng lama itu? Atau itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan Kyungsoo saja? Apa Jongin bisa menepati janjinya? Apa Jongin memang benar-benar sudah berubah? Apa saat Kyungsoo menjadi pasangannya nanti, Jongin selalu ada untuk menjaga dan menghiburnya?

Kyungsoo takut. Sangat takut. Kalau saja semua pertanyaan itu jawabannya adalah tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, Kyungsoo tidak mau sakit 2 kali. Terdengar egois memang. Tapi, siapa orang yang mau tersakiti untuk ke dua kalinya? Tidak ada bukan?

"Kim Jongin. Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bisa merasakan Jongin mengangguk diatas kepalanya. Karena kepala Jongin berada diatas kepala Kyungsoo.

"percayalah. Aku tidak akan mengulang hal yang sama lagi. Kau percaya padaku kan, Soo? Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Lirih Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jongin menjawab itu dengan sangat yakin. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan omongannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar. Ia terlihat masih ragu. Tapi hatinya tidak. Hati Kyungsoo bahkan sudah sangat yakin dan percaya pada Jongin sejak jauh-juh hari.

"ayo kita kembali ke Neverland kita sendiri. Walaupun tidak sesempurna milik Peterpan dan Wendy, setidaknya kita juga punya Neverland seperti milik mereka bukan? Kenangan kita ada disana, Soo. Semua yang kita miliki dulu masih tersimpan dengan baik disana. Kau sudah terlalu lama keluar dari Neverland kita. Dan aku disini. Datang padamu. Untuk menjemput dan membawamu lagi ke Neverland kita. Kau mau kan, Soo?"

**You'll always be my Peter Pan.**

**No matter how long i have to stand, I'll wait here for you.**

**Because it's not the end, I know I will meet you again.**

Mungkin benar kata orang-orang. Kalau kita menunggu dengan setia, maka yang kita tunggu pun akan datang tanpa kita sadari. Dan itu yang sedang Kyungsoo alami sekarang. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu Jongin untuk kembali padanya. Walau Kyungsoo menganggap itu sesuatu yang tidak pasti dan mustahil, tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo berhasil bukan? 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk Kyungsoo menunggu.

Dan sekarang Jongin sudah datang padanya. Pria itu sudah menjemputnya kembali. Dia juga sudah siap untuk membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke Neverland mereka yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan 3 tahun lalu. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Jongin memang akan selalu menjadi Peterpan nya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo semakin yakin bahwa semuanya memang belum berakhir. Terbukti dengan Jongin dan dirinya yang kembali bertemu setelah sekian tahun berpisah.

Apakah mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama? Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Tekad Kyungsoo sudah bulat. Dengan rasa ragu dan takut yang coba ia hilangkan. Kyungsoo yakin kalau ia memang harus kembali kepada Jongin. Karena seperti yang Jongin bilang. Ia akan selalu siap menjadi Peterpan untuk Kyungsoo, Wendy nya.

Gadis itu menarik nafas sekali lagi. Menyiapkan segala kekuatannya. Ia mengangguk lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah Jongin tunggu sejak tadi.

"ya Jongin. Aku mau menjadi Wendy. Karena aku tahu kau akan selalu menjadi Peterpan ku. Aku mau kembali ke Neverland kita yang bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari milik Peterpan dan Wendy di negri dongeng"

Kyungsoo sudah yakin. Hatinya sudah yakin dan mantap. Ia tidak akan menyesal karena jatuh kepelukan Jongin untuk kedua kalinya. Karena ia juga tahu kalau Jongin pasti bisa menepati janji nya untuk selalu menjaga, melindungi, mencintai, menyayangi, dan menghiburnya beserta Insoo. Dan mulai saat ini. Kyungsoo sudah menitipkan semua harapannya pada Jongin. Lelaki yang amat sangat Kyungsoo cintai dan juga yang mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HALLO! Saya kembali membawa chapter 6! Dan mulai dari chapter ini saya memutuskan kalau saya meng-update ff ini setiap satu minggu sekali. Maaf gabisa sering-sering update karena waktu yang sangat limited menjelang ujian.

Mungkin disini ada yang mau kenal dengan author lebih dekat, bisa follow instagram author shbfelia, twitter felia83, facebook Shabrina Felia, dan kalo yg punya bisa cari dengan u-name fefelialia *promosidikitxD* gamau juga gapapa. Kan bagi yang mau saja. dan di chapter lalu ada yang bilang alur nya cepet banget trus jadi males bacanya, yaudah sih ya gausah dibaca -_- diatas kan udah dikasi tau kalo ff ini 'alurnya berantakan'. Apa perlu aku capslock dan bold dulu biar keliatan?

Aku tahu chapter ini pasti ngecewain pake banget. Kurang greget kan ya pasti? Maaf deh. Lagian ini juga nulisnya udah lewat dari deadline yang sudah direncanakan karena tugas yang semakin banyak. Dan chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang selama aku nulis Don't You Remember.

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang udah riview di chapter sebelumnya. Yang udah favorite dan mem follow cerita ini juga aku ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya. Kalo ada yang mau nambahin ide atau yang lainnya silahkan di riview ya! Aku tunggu riview nya lagi dan doa kan supaya chapter depan bisa fast update ya! Annyeong! *flykissbarengBaekhyun* *kabur*


	8. Chapter 7 : Happiness

Don't You Remember?

Chapter 7 : Happiness

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh sehun, Luhan (aka Oh Luhan), Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing (aka Kim Yixing), Kim Minseok, dan Kim Jongdae

Pair : Kaisoo, Hunhan, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Sulay,Chenmin

Main pair : Kaisoo

Genre : Romance, Marriage life, a little bit comedy, sad, and other.

Summary : Kim Jongin, seorang namja sempurna. Wajah tampan, mapan, tubuh tinggi tegap, otak cerdas, dan jangan lupakan jabatannya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan sang ayah. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan seorang Kim Jongin, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dulu Jongin pernah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal dan membuatnya harus kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti untuknya. Akankah mereka bertemu kembali?

Note : umur aku masih 14 tahun dan tahun ini 15 tahun. Jadi mohon maaf jika kata-kata yang aku gunakan kurang enak untuk dibaca, kurang pas, kurang greget, atau lain sebagainya. Aku Cuma manusia biasa yang mencoba menulis fanfic ini sesempurna mungkin. Terima kasih

Warning : ini Fanfic GS alias GenderSwitch. Yang gasuka gausah baca. Dan Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Adele – Don't You Remember'. Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, masih abal,dan bukan EYD.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_ya Jongin. Aku mau menjadi Wendy. Karena aku tahu kau akan selalu menjadi Peterpan ku. Aku mau kembali ke Neverland kita yang bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari milik Peterpan dan Wendy di negri dongeng" _

_Kyungsoo sudah yakin. Hatinya sudah yakin dan mantap. Ia tidak akan menyesal karena jatuh kepelukan Jongin untuk kedua kalinya. Karena ia juga tahu kalau Jongin pasti bisa menepati janji nya untuk selalu menjaga, melindungi, mencintai, menyayangi, dan menghiburnya beserta Insoo. Dan mulai saat ini. Kyungsoo sudah menitipkan semua harapannya pada Jongin. Lelaki yang amat sangat Kyungsoo cintai dan juga yang mencintainya._

.

.

"sudahlah Park Chanyeol! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa harus kau pegangi seperti ini!"

"diam dan nikmati saja, Park Baekhyun. Kandungan mu sudah semakin besar. Aku tidak mau kau mengulang kejadian yang membuat ku panik beberapa bulan lalu!"

Sudah hampir 10 kali Baekhyun protes pada suami bertelinga peri-nya itu. Dan sudah hampir 10 kali jugalah Baekhyun mendapat kalimat jawaban dan bantahan yang sama dari Chanyeol.

Ya, ini memang sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Baekhyun hampir keguguran waktu itu. Kalau di hitung, kandungan Baekhyun sudah memasuki usia 6 bulan saat ini. Hal ini lantas membuat Chanyeol sebagai suami siaga, lebih protektif lagi pada Baekhyun.

Hal itu Chanyeol lakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Ia menambah kadar protektif nya karena Baekhyun adalah ibu hamil yang sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Tadi pagi saja, ibu hamil itu meloncat dari atas tempat tidur karena kegirangan setelah menerima berita bahagia dari Luhan. Sahabat Baekhyun. Efek samping dari loncatan itu adalah pinggang dan betis nya yang pegal. Hingga pada akhrinya Chanyeol harus rela menjadi tukang pijat dadakan selama beberapa puluh menit.

Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol meremas-remas pipi tembam istrinya itu karena gemas melihat tingkah nya yang sama sekali tidak ingat kalau kondisi nya tengah berbadan dua. Bukan nya marah. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Baekhyun yang notabene nya adalah wanita yang amat sangat ia cintai. Yang sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Hanya saja kadang-kadang Chanyeol sering dibuat kesal juga gemas dengan segala tingkah Baekhyun semenjak perempuan itu mengandung. Kesal karena Baekhyun yang tidak bisa diberi tahu. Baekhyun itu keras kepala. Bahkan ibu Baekhyun sendiri pernah mengaku pada Chanyeol kalau wanita paruhbaya itu lelah memperingati Baekhyun yang sangat hiper aktif meskipun sedang mengandung.

Chanyeol juga dibuat gemas karena Baekhyun masih mengalami fase seperti ibu-ibu hamil lainnya. Fase yang sampai saat ini masih Baekhyun alami. Meskipun tidak separah seperti masa-masa awal kehamilannya. Chanyeol tetap sebisa mungkin mencoba memenuhi segala keinginan istrinya itu. Ya, mengidam.

Seperti saat ini. Kedua insan itu sedang bertengkar karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja ingin Chanyeol memasakkan sebuah makanan utama untuknya. Jelas Chanyeol menolak. Merebus air saja air nya bisa habis. Apalagi memasak makanan utama? Chanyeol samapai bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal yang mungkin saja terjadi jika ia memasak.

"aku tidak bisa memasak, sayang. Kau tahu kan aku merebus air saja tidak bisa?"

"_ara_. Maka dari itu. Cobalah memasak. Aku tahu kau bisa. Tidak bisa merebus air bukan berarti kau juga tidak bisa memasak." Chanyeol melenguh panjang. Selain meminta _kimchi_ buatan _halmeon_i nya yang berada di _Yanggu, Gangwon_. Ini adalah permintaan terburuk Baekhyun –menurutnya- selama 6 bulan terakhir.

"tidak bisakah mengganti nya dengan permintaan mu yang lain? Aku akan memenuhinya asal tidak dengan yang satu ini"

"tidak ada penolakan! Atau kau tidur di so-"

"_arasseo_! _Arasseo_! Duduklah dengan manis di situ ya ibu hamil. Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh." Chanyeol menyerah pada akhirnya. Dia lebih memilih tidak tidur semalaman daripada harus tidur di sofa.

"kau ingin makan apa?"

"mmm... sepertinya _Samgyetang_ bukan ide buruk." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menopang dagunya di meja makan.

"APA?! _Samgyetang_? Oh.." Chanyeol memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Sudah tidak bisa masak. Lalu sekarang ia harus memasak _Samgyetang_? 'apa maunya ibu hamil ini?'

"..tidak ada menu lain kah? Itu terlalu rumit, Baek" Chanyeol memasang ekspresi memohon serta putus asanya.

"apanya yang rumit? Semua bahan ada di kulkas. Kau bisa melihat cara memasak nya di internet, kan?"

"tapi Baek-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapi. Cepat bikin atau kau tidur di so-"

"_arasseo! _Akan kubuat _Samgyetang_ mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau hasil nya akan memuaskan"

"_gwaenchana._ Aku yakin kau bisa. Fighting _appa_!"

Entah kenapa. Setelah mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_appa_' barusan, membuat semangat Chanyeol tiba-tiba naik. Segera saja ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak dari dalam kulkas. Walau sempat bingung membedakan bahan-bahan nya dan bertanya pada Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar memasak untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya duduk diam di dekat meja makan. Sesuai instruksi Chanyeol tadi. Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal aneh. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri agak ragu saat menyuruh suami nya itu untuk memasak _Samgyetang_ untuknya.

Namun apa daya. Baekhyun sangat ingin menyantap makanan itu pagi ini. Dan makanan itu harus di masak sendiri oleh suaminya. Kadang, Baekhyun sendiri sering merutuki dirinya yang acap kali meminta hal-hal aneh yang tak jarang membuat Chanyeol kesal.

Sering Baekhyun tiba-tiba terjaga tengah malam. Biasanya kalau ia sudah terjaga seperti itu, ia akan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap kearah Chanyeol. Memandangi wajah damai Chanyeol ketika tidur adalah salah satu kebiasaan Baekhyun jika ia terjaga. Tak jarang biasanya Baekhyun melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah suami tercinta nya itu.

Jika sudah begitu. Biasanya Baekhyun akan mengelus lembut pipi sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Meresapi betapa kelelahannya pria itu selama satu hari bekerja di kantor dengan setumpuk berkas yang harus di selesaikan. Tak jarang juga biasanya perempuan itu akan meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat betapa pria yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya itu begitu mencintainya. Menjaga dan melindungi nya sejak mereka berpacaran dulu.

Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat sopan. Selama berpacaran saja, Chanyeol tidak mau memeluk atau hanya sekedar merangkul Baekhyun. Pria itu hanya mau menyentuh Baekhyun sebatas bergandengan tangan saja.

Saat ditanya kenapa oleh Baekhyun. Pria itu pasti akan menjawab dengan kalimat

"aku tidak akan menyentuh mu lebih jauh sebelum kau sah menjadi istri ku kelak."

Dan semua itu terbukti. Chanyeol baru berani menyentuhnya lebih jauh saat mereka sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Tapi tetap. Chanyeol selalu memperlakukan Baekhyun secara lembut. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun selalu jatuh kedalam pesona suami nya itu setiap saat.

Lamunan Baekhyun setidaknya buyar saat mendengar teriakan nyaring khas seorang Park Chanyeol lengkap dengan sebuah mangkuk putih berukuran sedang di kedua telapak tangan nya.

"This is it! _Samgyetang_ special ala Chef Park Chanyeol!". Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di hadapan istri tercitanya.

"aku kan hanya memesan _Samgyetang_ biasa. Kenapa kau buatkan yang spesial?" tanya Baekhyun saat makanan pesanannya itu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"karena aku membuat makanan ini untuk istri ku. Memang nya tidak boleh?" kata Chanyeol balik bertanya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus tawa malu lalu beringsut turun dari kursi meja makan untuk mengambil sebuah sendok.

"dari bau nya sepertinya masakan mu enak" ucap Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah duduk kembali di kursi. Dengan pengawasan Chanyeol tentunya.

"tentu saja. Aku sudah menyicipinya tadi. Dan rasa nya yah.. cukup enak untuk pemula seperti ku" ujar Chanyeol percaya diri. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat tertawa oleh Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Aku serius Baek. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk"

"akan kucoba. Jika rasanya tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Maka kau akan tetap tidur di sofa malam ini"

"_ya!_ Perjanjian nya tidak seperti itu tadi!" suara Chanyeol terdengar kesal.

"aku bercanda sayang~ kenapa kau emosi sekali sih?"

"..."

"aku harap hasil nya sama seperti yang aku bayangkan."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Baekhyun lalu mencoba masakan Chanyeol. Perempuan itu memulai dengan mencicipi kuah nya terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada ekspresi yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Membuat Chanyeol khawatir dengan rasa masakannya.

"_eottae?_ Apakah enak? Atau malah sebaliknya?" Chanyeol bertanya was-was saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sulit di tebak untuk saat ini.

"..."

"Baek-"

"_Jalhanda _Chanyeol-ah! Masakanmu sangat enak! _Jinjja mashita!_" teriak Baekhyun setelahnya.

Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya dengan pujian Baekhyun. Bahkan pria itu sempat menduga kalau Baekhyun memujinya karena wanita itu tidak mau mengecewakan nya. Tapi, seakan mengerti arti tatapan suaminya, Baekhyun lalu berujar lagi. Kini lengkap dengan hadiah nya.

"aku serius Yeollie. Masakan mu enak. Aku tahu kau memang tidak sepenuhnya tidak pandai memasak"

CUP~

Hadiah nya adalah sebuah kecupan mesra di bibir. Tidak lama. Hanya 5 detik. Tapi itu sudah bisa membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main. Malah sekarang pria itu minta di kecup lagi –ehm ralat- di cium mungkin lebih tepat.

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun saat mata sipit nya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"seorang chef berhak menerima sebuah hadiah bukan?" Chanyeol balik bertanya

"hadiah apa? Aku sudah mencium mu di sini tadi." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bibir Chanyeol menggunakan jari telunjuk sebelah kanan nya.

"no. No. Tadi kau hanya mengecup. Bukan mencium ku."

"lalu? Kurasa sebuah ciuman sa-"

"bukan ciuman sayang. Yang tadi itu kecupan" Chanyeol sedikit menekan intonasi bicara nya di kata-kata 'kecupan'

"baiklah. Kurasa sebuah kecupan saja sudah cukup bukan? Lalu kau mau apa lagi?"

"yang lebih dari sekedar kecupan" jawab Chanyeol terang-terangan.

Sebagai seorang pria. Chanyeol jelas tidak bisa menahan hasrat nya jika sudah ada yang menggoda terlebih dahulu. Dan hadiah kecupan dari Baekhyun tadi sudah Chanyeol anggap sebagai godaaan untuknya. Apalagi selama 6 bulan ini Chanyeol memang tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum menyentuh Baekhyun lagi. Itu karena kondisi Baekhyun yang sedang berbadan dua saat ini.

"apa? Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku bisa mati karena kehabisan nafas! Kau itu bisa lupa segalanya kalau sudah menciumku tuan Park!" ujar Baekhyun tak kalah frontal. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menekuk wajah nya.

"kenapa wajah mu begitu?"

"tidak apa-apa" kata Chanyeol sambil merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"aku tidak bilang kalau aku melarangmu menyentuhku kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Seakan di beri sinyal yang sangat kuat. Chanyeol menoleh penuh harap pada istrinya. Sedangkan yang di tatap balas menatap dengan pandangan sayu nya.

"maksudmu?" oh ayolah! Chanyeol bukan tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Hanya saja, pria ini hanya ingin memastikan. Bahwa yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi bukan hanya bualan belaka.

"aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku Chanyeollie"

"maksudmu a-aku, kau maksudku aku a-aku-"

"seperti yang kau bilang. Seorang Chef berhak mendapat hadiah. Dan kau mendapat kan nya. Untuk 3 hari berturut-turut. Tapi dengan satu syarat! Lakukan dengan lembut atau kau tidak boleh menyentuhku lagi sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditetapkan!" jawab Baekhyun lengkap dengan syarat yang pasti akan Chanyeol patuhi.

"_igeo jinjja? _Kau tidak bercanda kan, sayang?"

"aku serius"

"_arasseo!_ Akan kutagih hadiah ku mulai malam ini!" setelah mengucapkan itu. Chanyeol langsung memberi Baekhyun hadiah hadiah kecil berupa kecupan atau ciuman lengkap dengan lumatan lembut di bibir istri nya itu.

.

.

Sepasang anak manusia sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Tapi sepertinya sang wanita sudah tidak berminat untuk menyantap sarapannya lagi. Mual melandanya sejak tadi pagi. Sang pria pun memperhatikan wanita-nya dalam diam.

"kau baik-baik saja, sayang? Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?" tanya sang pria.

"_gwaenchana_. Hanya sedang tidak ingin makan" jawab si wanita sekenanya.

"kau tidak bisa berbohong nona Lu~ aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ada apa, hm?" tanya sang pria lagi yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"aku baik-baik saja, Sehunnie. _Geogjongma~_" kata Luhan si wanita.

"kau.. yakin?"

Belum sempat menjawab. Luhan malah sudah berlari ke arah kamar kecil dengan sebelah tangan yang menutupi mulut nya. Dari dapur saja. Sehun bisa mendengar kalau Luhan sedang mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Dengan segera Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kecil.

"uweekk.. uweekk.."

Nafasnya sudah terengah. Wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Keringat dingin sebesar kacang hijau juga mulai menetes dari pelipis Luhan. Mencoba sekali lagi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan muntah kosong!

Menghidupkan keran wastafel. Luhan membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa muntah kosong nya. Lalu ia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas di lantai. Tenaga Luhan sudah habis rasanya. Sebab, ini bukan yang pertama kali ia muntah kosong.

Luhan sudah muntah kosong dan mual-mual sejak pukul 5 subuh tadi. Dan jika dihitung. Ini mungkin sudah ke-6 kalinya Luhan muntah. Bayangkan betapa lemasnya tubuh mungil itu.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan ku?_- setidaknya adalah pertanyaan terbesar Luhan saat ini.

"astaga Lu!" mata rusa Luhan kembali terbuka saat Sehun memanggil namanya dengan nada sarat akan kekhawatiran dan kepanikan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"kau kenapa, sayang? Kenapa kau duduk dilantai seperti ini? Kau sakit, Lu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"aku baik, Hun." Memang pada dasarnya Luhan adalah seseorang yang keras kepala. Jadi walaupun keadaan nya sudah sangat lemah. Ia memilih untuk menjawab 'baik' pada suaminya.

Oh bicara soal suami. Sehun dan Luhan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, omong-omong. Keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri setelah mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan 3 bulan lalu. Acara pemberkatan dan resepsi dilakukan dalam satu hari yang sama.

Luhan menjadi ratu sehari kala itu. Menggunakan dress putih gading mewah miliknya. Luhan berdiri dengan cantik di samping Sehun yang berdiri gagah di sisinya. Hari itu kebahagian tak henti-hentinya menyapa Luhan.

Bagaimana tidak? Dihari pernikahannya. Untuk pertama kalinya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama Jongin dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan erat. Luhan serta Sehun sempat terkejut pada awalnya. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo, mereka langsung tertawa dengan segala godaan pada Kyungsoo. Dan godaan mereka sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona hingga acara resepsi selesai.

Ada juga Baekhyun yang datang bersama Chanyeol. Perempuan itu memang berusaha sebisa mungkin datang ke pernikahan Luhan. Padahal ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kala itu. Dan yang membuat Luhan sangat bahagia adalah sepupunya yang berasal dari China juga datang.

Awalnya Luhan mengira sepupunya itu tak akan datang. Karena jarak antara Beijing dan Seoul tidaklah dekat. Ditambah lagi sepupunya itu juga sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan kuliahnya. Namun ternyata Zitao –sepupu Luhan- sengaja datang secara diam-diam bersama kekasihnya –Kris- yang kebetulan sedang ada tugas di Seoul. Zitao bilang ia ingin memberi kejutan pada Luhan.

Namun Zitao tak lama berada di Seoul. Karena ia harus segera kembali ke kampus dan tugas Kris yang sudah selesai di Seoul.

"kau masih bisa bilang kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu bahkan sudah seperti hantu Luhan! Kau sudah sangat pucat! Kita kerumah sakit sekarang!"

"aku tidak apa, sayang. Sungguh. Aku hanya kurang istirahat" ujar Luhan dengan suara serak nya yang nyaris hilang.

"yakin? Tidak ingin kerumah sakit, hm?"

"_aniya_. Tidur saja sudah cukup"

"_arasseo._ Akan kugendong kau sampai ke kamar."

"gomawo Sehunnie"

"sudah seharusnya aku membantumu. Kau itu istri ku. Jadi kau tanggung jawab ku sekarang".

Mungkin menurut orang-orang diluar sana kalimat Sehun barusan adalah sebuah gombalan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Luhan. Malah kalimat itu membuat Luhan semakin bangga di peristri oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

"_jja_. Istirahatlah dulu. Akan kutelfon kekasih sepupu mu untuk memeriksamu nanti siang." Sehun menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada Luhan. Lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Luhan sendiri sudah berbaring dengan lemah. Mata rusa nya pun sudah mulai meredup.

"kekasih sepupu ku?" tanya nya.

"hm." Gumam Sehun.

"_nugu?_"

"Kris. Akan kusuruh dia membawa Zitao juga kemari nanti." Kata Sehun.

"eh? Kris dan Zitao ada di Korea? Kapan mereka datang? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?!" tanya Luhan penuh tuntutan.

"mereka sampai kemarin. Sudah. Nanti Zitao pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Istirahatlah. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku." Mengecup sayang dahi, pipi, dan bibir Luhan. Lalu Sehun pergi keluar dari kamar. Membiarkan istri nya istirahat.

Tapi ketahuilah. Luhan tidak benar-benar istirahat. Apalagi tidur. Perempuan itu sedari tadi hanya melamun. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Seingat nya, ia tidak punya maag. Lambung nya juga baik-baik saja selama ini. Apa mungkin asam lambung nya naik? Tapi kenapa?

Luhan terus berfikir kenapa dengan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu sedikit berlari ke meja rias nya yang berada di dekat almari. Membolak-balik sebuah benda yang menunjukkan angka yang dimulai dari angka satu dan angka yang paling maksimal adalah angka tiga puluh satu.

Ya. Luhan mengecek kalender. Dan benar saja. Luhan sudah telat dua bulan. Luhan bingung. Antara senang atau takut. Senang karena tahu dirinya telat. Tapi perempuan itu juga takut kalau ternyata ia hanya masuk angin biasa.

Untungnya, Luhan ingat ia sempat membeli beberapa testpack minggu lalu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun tentunya. Luhan membuka laci meja rias nya. Ada sekitar 5 buah testpack disana. Dengan keakuratan 99.9%. Luhan ragu. Apakah ia harus mencoba?

Akhirnya. Dengan tangan bergetar. Luhan mengambil salah satu testpack terpercaya itu lalu membaca cara pakai nya terlebih dulu. Setelah yakin ia sudah mengerti, Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya bersama Sehun. Mengunci pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat. Takut-takut Sehun melihatnya.

3 menit kemudian. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajah nya berubah menjadi merah tomat. Pelupuk matanya juga sudah penuh air mata. Senyum juga tak luput dari wajah pucatnya. Hasilnya sudah keluar. Dan ia harus memberi tahu Sehun sekarang juga. Meletakkan testpack itu ke saku baju tidurnya lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan saat ia melihat Sehun sedang menonton berita di ruang televisi.

Pria itu memalingkan kepala nya kearah Luhan. Sedikit terkejut karena melihat mata Luhan sudah sembab karena air mata.

"Lu? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan saat wanita itu sudah duduk disamping nya.

"Sehun-ah"

"ya, sayang. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun lembut. Ia sebenarnya sedikit penasaran juga. Kenapa Luhan nya menangis?

"_gomawo. Joengmal gomawo_ Oh Sehun." Lagi. Luhan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat ambigu.

"untuk apa? Bukan kah aku tidak ada berbuat apa-apa untuk mu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia malah merogoh saku baju tidur nya lalu mengeluarkan testpack tadi. Ia memberikannya pada Sehun yang menerimanya dengan kening berkerut. Pria itu melihat ada dua tanda merah disana. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak tahu apa maksud dari dua tanda merah itu. Mengingat Sehun memang sangat awam dengan dunia wanita. Apalagi mengenai alat-alat seperti ini. Namanya saja Sehun tidak tahu.

"ini apa, Lu? Kenapa ada dua garis disini? Apa kau sakit parah, _yeobo_?" raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi khawatir seketika.

Luhan sendiri sudah tertawa geli disela tangis harunya. Luhan tidak tahu kalau ternyata Sehun nya sangat polos. Tidak mau membuat suaminya itu semakin khawatir. Tangan lentik Luhan membawa tangan putih kekar Sehun menuju perutnya yang masih datar. Mengusapkan telapak tangan sehun disana. Lalu berucap.

"_annyeong appa"_ dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

Reaksi Sehun? Oh pria itu bahkan hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh sekaligus terkejut nya.

"Lu~ kau.. hamil?" tanya Sehun setelah kembali ke dunia nyata nya. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"a-aku akan menjadi seorang ayah?!" tanya nya lagi. Masih tidak percaya.

"_ne appa"_.

"_nae-naega?! NAEGA APPA!" _teriak Sehun heboh setelahnya. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa lembut.

Tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya lagi. Segera saja Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat. Yang dibalas tak kalah eratnya oleh Luhan.

"_gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo _Oh Luhan. Aku mencintaimu Lu~ sangat!" ucap Sehun.

"_nado saranghae_"

Melepas pelukan mereka. Sehun lalu bertanya "ada sesuatu yang kau ingin kan, Lu?"

.

.

"sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Tapi kau malah makin sering lembur akhir-akhir ini." Yeoja yang sedang mengomel ini menyuap satu potong kecil buah pir ke mulut pria yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang rawat nya.

"kau itu sudah 26 tahun tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil. Insoo saja tahu bagaimana rasanya lelah. Tapi kau? luar nya saja seperti baja. Dalam nya kau seperti permen kapas." Omel yeoja itu. Yang diomeli hanya bisa diam. Tak bisa mengelak.

"ini sudah kedua kalinya kau masuk rumah sakit semenjak 3 bulan terakhir. Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus? Aku ini bukan suster pribadimu yang bisa menjagamu kapan saja. Aku juga punya kewajiban di kafe Minseok _eonnie_." Seakan tak kenal lelah. Yeoja itu terus mengomel dengan lancarnya. Seperti kata-kata itu memang sudah ia siapkan dan ia hafal sebelumnya.

"kau tahu aku tidak bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan ku pada siapa pun, Soo. Semua tanggung jawabku" kilah si pria akhirnya.

"tapi setidaknya istirahatkanlah badanmu!. Kau itu bukan Superman yang tahan banting, Kim Jongin!."

Tepat pukul sembilan tadi pagi. Kyungsoo mendapat telfon dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo ragu untuk mengangkat. Tapi entah kenapa. Kyungsoo merasa ia harus menjawab panggilan itu.

Saat diangkat, suara perempuan yang terdengar. Kyungsoo tidak kenal dengan suara ini. 'apa ini layanan customer service?' pikir Kyungsoo saat itu. Tapi Kyungsoo segera menggeleng tidak mungkin dan langsung menghela nafas berat setelahnya.

"_selamat siang. Apa benar ini dengan nona Kyungsoo?"_

"ya. Ini aku sendiri. Dengan siapa aku bicara? Ada perlu apa menelfonku?"

"_saya sekretaris Kim _Sajangnim_, nona. Beliau baru saja dibawa kerumah sakit untuk dirawat. Dan beliau berpesan pada saya agar anda menjenguknya segera di rumah sakit" _

"baiklah. Terima kasih untuk infonya"

Hal ini lah yang membuat Kyungsoo mengomel tanpa henti sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo sendiri baru bisa datang ke rumah sakit pada pukul 10 lewat sedikit tadi. Dan saat sampai diruang VVIP, ia bisa melihat Jongin terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rawat nya.

Namun bukannya khawatir. Kyungsoo malah mengomeli Jongin tentang ini dan itu. Jongin sendiri hanya diam. Tak ingin menimpal dan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menimpal oleh perempuannya itu. Jongin sudah biasa diomeli seperti ini oleh Kyungsoo. Malah dulu sebelum mereka sempat berpisah, Jongin pernah diomeli Kyungsoo selama 4 jam lamanya.

Bayangkan betapa panasnya telinga Jongin kala itu. Dan bayangkan betapa hebat nya Kyungsoo tidak lelah mengoceh berbagai hal pada Jongin selama 4 jam NonStop. Garis bawahi NonStop. Mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal dan berlebihan. Tapi itu benar-benar terjadi.

"kau tahu aku pemilik perusahaan, sayang" rengek Jongin. Terlihat mulai jengah.

"aku tahu, Jongin. Tapi kau juga butuh istirahat. Aku takut penyakit tipes mu kambuh, Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo sarat akan kekhawatiran di setiap katanya.

"suapi aku lagi. Untuk sekarang aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu lagi. Ini adalah waktu dimana aku bisa menikmati waktu berdua bersama mu." Kata Jongin manja. Dan ini sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona.

"kau belum makan nasi. Tidak baik makan buah terus. Buburnya di makan ya?" bujuk Kyungsoo dan mengganti buah pir menjadi semangkuk bubur tawar yang diberikan pihak rumah sakit sekitar 30 menit lalu.

Jongin memandang bubur tersebut dengan tidak minat dan tidak nafsu.

"setengah mangkuk saja, sayang. Kau harus mengkonsumsi karbohidrat juga jika ingin cepat pulih" bujuk Kyungsoo lagi sambil menyuap satu sendok bubur ke mulut Jongin. Tapi Jongin menghindar.

"tapi Soo.. itu tidak enak" keluh Jongin.

"kau bukan Insoo yang selalu mengeluh jika akan memakan bubur rumah sakit, Jongin."

"tapi itu memang tidak enak, Soo. Sungguh!"

"lalu? kau ingin terus-terusan berbaring disini selama berminggu-minggu?"

"tidak!"

"maka dari itu cobalah walaupun terasa mual. Aku tahu asam lambungmu pasti naik saat ini. Sejak kapan kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo garang.

"kemarin pagi mungkin" jawab Jongin enteng.

"apa? Dan kau masih tidak mau makan lagi sekarang?! Kau bukan anak TK lagi Kim Jongin! ayolah!" marah Kyungsoo.

Bukan main geramnya Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia memang sudah biasa melihat Jongin manja seperti ini. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Pria ini berkali lipat lebih manja padanya saat ini. Membuat Kyungsoo ingin memarahi lagi kekasihnya. Tapi tidak mungkin. Bagaimana pun ia tahu Jongin sedang kacau karena terlalu lelah saat ini.

"tidak bisa ditawar?"

"kau ingin menawar apa lagi, hm? Setengah mangkuk saja itu sangat sedikit untukmu yang belum makan selama satu hari penuh." Kyungsoo merubah nada bicara nya menjadi lembut.

"10 suap atau aku tidak makan sama sekali" ujar Jongin.

"tapi itu tidak membuat mu kenyang, sayang. 15 suap, ya?"

"aku bilang 10, Soo"

"hahh.. baiklah 10 suap. Tapi minum vitamin dan obat setelah itu. Oke?"

"_arasseo yeobo_" jawab Jongin sambil terkikik geli karena Kyungsoo-nya sedang merona saat ini.

Ingin sekali rasanya Jongin mendekap tubuh mungil itu sekarang. Tapi apa daya. Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu sekarang. Sebenarnya, Jongin sangat senang melihat Kyungsoo mengomelinya.

Jongin merasa seperti sedang diomeli oleh istrinya. Kyungsoo itu khawatir sebenarnya. Namun wanita itu menutupinya dengan mengomel tidak jelas. Tapi itu gagal karena Jongin hafal betul bagaimana Kyungsoo.

"kapan proyek mu selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak tahu. Memang nya kenapa?"

"ambillah cuti selama beberapa lama setelah proyek mu itu selesai nanti. Kau butuh berlibur, Jonginnie"

"berlibur? Memangnya untuk apa aku berlibur? Kau juga tidak bisa menemani ku berlibur bukan?"

"bukan tidak bisa, sayang. Hanya saja, Minseok _eonnie_ sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dia menyerahkan seluruh kepercayaan nya terhadap kafe kepadaku."

"lalu kapan kau akan menemani ku liburan?"

"nanti. Kalau aku sudah punya waktu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipisnya.

"kalau begitu proyek ku selesai nya juga nanti saja. kalau kau sudah punya waktu untukku" ujar Jongin.

"bukan begitu maksudku, sayang. Aku masih bisa menemani mu kalau itu masih disekitar seoul. Tapi kalau kau ingin membawa ku keluar wilayah seoul aku tak bisa."

"sudah kubilang kan. Berhenti saja bekerja di kafe milik Minseok _noona_. Aku yang akan membiayai hidupmu dan Insoo, Soo."

"ck. Bagaimana kau mau membiayai ku? Bekerja keras sedikit saja kau langsung sakit." Cibir Kyungsoo bergurau.

"ish" dengus Jongin tak bisa menjawab.

Setelah itu mereka hanya diam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terus melanjutkan untuk menyuapi Jongin. Jongin sendiri hanya memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat tak secerah biasanya. Seperti ada yang ingin diceritakan. Namun wanita itu enggan.

5 menit hanya berdiam diri. Kyungsoo membuka suara juga pada akhirnya.

"tadi pagi Luhan menelfonku." Mulai Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya diam. Tak ingin menimpal ataupun bertanya. Ia ingin mendengar cerita yang mungkin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit murung hari ini.

"dia bilang dia hamil. Baru berjalan 5 minggu."

"lalu?" tanya Jongin lembut.

"aku juga ingin seperti Luhan. Menikah. Lalu mengandung."

"..."

"aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya tertidur dipelukan hangat suamiku. Aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaima rasanya mendapat morning kiss dari suami ku. Lalu aku mengandung buah cinta ku bersama suami ku."

"..." Jongin diam. Tapi ia bisa melihat kalau raut wajah Kyungsoo sudah mulai berubah.

"aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya morning sickness. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengidam. Aku ingin merasakan ketika perutku yang sudah membuncit karena kehamilan ku dielus lembut oleh suami ku"

Mata Kyungsoo mulai terasa panas. Pandangan nya juga mulai mengabur. Sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk. Tak ingin menatap mata elang milik Jongin.

"aku selalu membayangkan betapa bahagianya saat aku melahirkan anak ku nanti. Betapa cantik atau tampan nya malaikat dan jagoan ku nanti. Merawat mereka dengan tangan ku sendiri. Memberi mereka ASI. Mengajarkan mereka berbagai hal baik di dunia ini bersama suami ku."

"..."

"aku selalu membayangkan itu semua. Tapi, apa bisa aku memiliki rumah tangga seindah itu?"

"Soo.."

Tak ingin membuat suasana semakin keruh. Jongin meraih tangan putih milik Kyungsoo lalu mengecup nya penuh perasaan. Mengangkat wajah semi basah Kyungsoo untuk melihat nya. Mengahapus air mata nya. Lalu mengelus pipi gembil itu penuh kasih sayang.

*aku saranin baca bagian ini sambil dengerin lagunya BTS – Miss right.*

"apa boleh aku menjawab pertanyaan mu?" tanya Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Perempuan itu masih sibuk terisak pelan. Jongin sampai tersenyum dibuatnya.

"kemarilah. Duduk disampingku." Jongin menepuk bagian kanan ranjang rawatnya yang berukuran king size. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyungsoo beringsut naik lalu menyamankan posisi nya di pelukan Jongin.

"kau tahu? Jawaban dari semua bayangan dan pertanyaan mu itu adalah bisa, Soo."

"kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang serak.

"karena kau tahu aku yang akan menjadi suami mu. Aku yang akan menemanimu. Aku yang akan memeluk mu saat kau tidur. Aku yang akan memberikan morning kiss padamu. Aku yang akan menanam benih cinta itu dirahim mu nanti."

"..."

"aku akan menenangkan mu saat morning sickness mu datang. Aku akan mengabulkan segala permintaan mu saat kau mengidam nanti. Aku akan mengelus perut buncit hamil mu. Aku akan menemanimu saat kau melahirkan nanti. Aku akan menemanimu untuk mengajari banyak hal baik pada malaikat cantik atau jagoan tampan milikku dan milik mu nanti saat mereka sudah lahir."

Kyungsoo diam. Ia menikmati saat ini. Saat dimana Jongin mendekap nya erat namun terasa lembut. Saat dimana Jongin mengelus surai panjang nya dengan lembut sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya. Hanya saja Jongin tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang merona hebat sekarang.

"mungkin kau boleh ragu. Tapi kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu kan, Soo? Kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu membahagiakan mu serta Insoo kan?"

"_ara_" jawab Kyungsoo singkat lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Jongin.

"kalau begitu. Kapan kau mau menjawab pertayaan ku?"

"memang kau bertanya apa padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jongin yang langsung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi nya.

"haruskah aku menyampaikan kalimat itu lagi, sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

"of course"

"baiklah"

Jongin membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Kyungsoo. Jongin meraih sepasang tangan putih itu untuk ia genggam. Mata elangnya juga menatap mata bulat itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Menarik nafasnya perlahan. Lalu-

"mungkin ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku menyampaikan pertanyaan ku padamu. Tapi kuharap kau akan menjawabnya kali ini, Soo"

'kau bisa Kim Jongin!' Jongin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"kau tahu aku mencintaimu, sangat. Kau tahu aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga, melindungi, dan membahagiakanmu."

"juga Insoo" koreksi Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh pelan selanjutnya. Tangan kanan nya naik untuk mengelus lembut pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"ya, Insoo juga. Dan aku tak ingin kau menganggap semua janjiku ini adalah janji palsu."

"..."

"So. My one and only Do Kyungsoo-"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jantung nya berdegup kencang saat ini. Begitupun dengan Jongin. meskipun Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali mandapat pertanyaan ini dari Jongin. tapi kali ini. Entahlah. Rasanya berbeda.

"-Will you marry me?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HALLO! Saya kembali membawa chapter 7! Aduh maaf ya baru bisa apdet sekarang -_- akhir-akhir ini jadwal full banget :3 jadi gasempat untuk hanya sekedar membuka laptop. Kemarin lagi sibuk2nya untuk menghadapi TO ke-2. Dan minggu depan sudah Ujian sekolah. Aku minta do'anya supaya ujian ku lancar dan dapat hasil memuaskan nantinya.

Dan aku juga minta maaf kalo ff ini akan ngaret untuk entah beberapa minggu kedepan karena aku pengen konsen ke ujian ku dulu. Aku harap kalian mengerti.

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang udah riview di chapter sebelumnya. Yang udah favorite dan mem follow cerita ini juga aku ucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyak nya. Kalo ada yang mau nambahin ide atau yang lainnya silahkan di riview ya! Aku tunggu riview nya lagi dan doa kan supaya chapter depan bisa fast update ya! Annyeong! *flykissbarengBaekhyun* *kabur*


End file.
